The AutoKnights IV: Cybertronian 3009
by AutoKnight01
Summary: Transformers Xover. In the year 3009, things were pretty quiet. That is, until the Decepticons came crashing in. Fortunately, the six AutoKnights followed the cons to the future in hopes of finding ring #7, with help from Planet Express. R&R Rated T.
1. Prologue

Me: Hey! What's up bitches?

Trevor: You're staring up four?

Me: You bet your ass.

Violet: Have you been looking for a job again?

Me: No. Why do you think that?

Gatomon: Well, when you look for a job it usually takes you a longer time to write. So I can understand Violet's confusion.

Takamon: I think we all can.

Patamon: I hope this story will be good.

TK: What do you mean? Of course it will.

Tai: Yeah. Since we're AutoKnights now, we will make everything kick ass.

Steve: Let's hope so.

Kari: Don't worry, Steve. I'm sure it will all be fine.

Me: Yeah. She's right. Let's get started. For those of you who are reading this right now, I strongly suggest you read the first three AutoKnight stories if you haven't already done do. That being said, I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon, or Futurama. I only own my two original characters, Trevor Bauer, and Takamon.

Trevor: The two of us say this all the time.

Takamon: Make any jokes about us being owned, or we will kill you.

Me: It's true, they really do say that all the time. Anyways, enjoy the fourth installment of my AutoKnight series.

* * *

(Current AutoKnights)

Trevor Jackson Bauer (Original Character): Optimus Prime

Violet Parr (The Incredibles): Ironhide

Steve Smith (American Dad): Ratchet

Tai Kamiya (Digimon Adventure 02): Jetfire

TK Takaishi (Digimon Adventure 02): Bumblebee

Kari Kamiya (Digimon Adventure 02): Arcee

* * *

Last time on The AutoKnights,

After transporting themselves from Langley Falls after finding their third teammate, the three AutoKnights, Trevor, Violet, and Steve, found themselves in Odaiba Japan to find another ring. During a battle with the Decepticon known as Brawl, a young girl named Yolei was severely hurt. After being mended to by Ratchet (Steve), Yolei introduced the three knights to her friends, both human and Digimon. They met Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, Ken, and Wormmon. (Holy crap that's a lot) The knights immediately became friends with all of them and trusted them with access into their base. A few days later, Starscream and another Decepticon known as Blackout came to earth to try and kill the three AutoKnights. During that battle, Tai found the ring they were looking for and became Jetfire. With his help, Optimus (Trevor), Ironhide (Violet), and Ratchet were able to defeat the two Decepticons. But after becoming their normal selves again, the found out there were two more rings in the same area. The next day, the AutoKnights managed to get access to the digital world and went with the digidestined to check it out. There, they met Takamon, a lonely Digimon who was the last of his kind. Takamon showed everyone around where he used to live in the underground cities of the digital world. He also showed them the digi eggs of his fallen fellow Takamon that wouldn't hatch. The AutoKnight brought the eggs back to life and Takamon was extremely grateful. After taking them all to the Primary Village, Takamon decided that his purpose in the digital world was no longer necessary, so he decided to go with the humans and their partners back to the real world. He moved in with Trevor, Violet, and Steve and earned himself an official spot on their team. The next day, Patamon and Gatomon were supposed to get married on the beach. But their plans were put on hold when Megatron crashed the party. A huge fight raged on. And it was stopped some time later by TK and Kari, who just received their own AutoKnight power by the names of Bumblebee and Arcee. After they returned, they learned from Hot Rod, Wheeljack, and Ultra Magnus that they all had to go to the future setting of New York City to get a new ring before Megatron does. The group of seven (including Takamon) were all set to go. Right after they entered the portal to the future, a strong gust of wind carried Patamon and Gatomon into the portal with them. Before anything could be done, the portal closed. Now the six AutoKnight and three Digimon have a job to do in the future. Will the find the ring and return their own time in one piece? Find out.

(To get a better understanding, read the first three.)

* * *

**The AutoKnights IV: Cybertronian 3009**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

(Streets of New New York; Tuesday July 14th; 2:30 PM)

It is the year 3009 as a guy walks down the street. He's about 5 foot 9 with messy orange hair. He wears black shoes, blue pants, a white T-Shirt, and a red jacket over it. Next to him is a grey colored robot with a bottle of beer in his hand. On his other side is a woman the same height as him only she has long purple hair and one eye.

"I can't believe we all ended up back here of all places after we went through that tear in space." The robot said.

"I'm with you, Bender." The guy said. "I thought we would be sent to a whole other universe or something. But, at least something god came out it. Right Leela?"

Leela smiled.

"Fry, I never thought that would ever happen, but it did and I'm glad." She said as she kissed him.

Fry smiled bigger. This was his dream for a long time. To have Leela's heart be his. And now he has it, and he couldn't possibly be any happier.

"You can say that again." Fry said.

They kept walking until Fry saw a sign and read it.

New New York's 1st 21st Century Auto Gallery

Come and see how under developed cars were back in this time.

Including models like Camaros, Corvettes, Mustangs, and all the ones you probably don't even know.

Saturday July 18

10:00 AM-5:00 PM

Madison Cube Garden

"Oh, cool! An old car show with cars from the 21st Century. Can we go to that?" Fry said.

"Why would you even want to go to that? It's just walking around looking at a bunch of under developed cars." Leela said.

"You don't understand. I grew up with cars like this back in the 21st Century. Just to see them again, oh my god! It would be awesome. Please, Leela? You guys can come with me." Fry said.

"Sure, I'll come." Bender said. "Maybe they'll even have old vintage beer."

"Well, Leela? What about you?" Fry asked his girlfriend.

Leela had to think for a bit, but she decided soon.

"Oh, what the hell? I'm in." she said.

Fry smiled as they kept on walking. But he soon stopped and shielded his eyes for a light was shining in them. He looked up and on the roof top he thought he saw a figure standing there. He couldn't see who or what it was because of the glare.

"Fry, are you okay?" Leela asked.

The light went away and whatever Fry thought was there on the roof was gone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I saw something." Fry said.

When they walked away, the figure on the roof looked at them. (Yes. There really was someone there) But this guy didn't look like a normal human. This figure was male, and 3 feet 7 inches tall. He looked like a robot, but he was a full organic being. His skinned was colored gold and was made of a metallic material. On his chest and shoulders, were silver pieces of battle armor. His head was oddly shaped. It too was metal and gold like his skin. On the left, right, and top side of his head, were three long lashes that were about a foot long. His eyes were a deep blue color.

"Your eyes don't deceive you, my friend." The guy said still looking at Fry.

Then he looked around at the city and then back at his view of Central Park.

"I should let the others know what this place looks like." He said.

The guy backed away from the edge of the roof and started to run. He ran towards the other end of the roof and jumped off of it to the next one. He kept this up until finally, he found a safe hidden place to land. He ran out and jumped over the street and landed in one of the trees of Central Park. He then jumped from tree to tree until he stopped at one that was under a group of people sitting on a bench. There were four males and two females.

"I wonder what's taking him so long." One of the guys said.

"It's a big city. Just be patient." One of the two girls said.

"It's not so big if you ask me." The guy in the tree said.

Everyone on the bench looked up into the tree.

"Is that you, Takamon?" the other girl said.

"Yeah it's me. Am I clear?" Takamon asked.

"You're good." Another male said.

Takamon jumped down and looked at his friends. There were six humans.

The first male was seventeen, 6 foot 1, had dark blonde hair an inch long, and had it combed back. His eyes were a mix between blue and green. His name is Trevor Jackson Bauer.

One of the two females was about fifteen with long bluish black hair that was held in place with a pink hair band. She was about 5 foot 5. She had pure blue eyes. She is called Violet Parr.

Now we move on to the second male of the group. He was about Violet's age with big black rectangular eyeglasses. He had messy brown hair. He was just as tall as Violet. This is Steve Smith.

The third male and fourth in the group was about 5 foot 11 with brown hair as long as a small bush. It was messy so it even looked like one. He was seventeen like Trevor. He had chocolate brown eyes and a pair of white bordered goggles on his head. Tai Kamiya is his name.

Now we move on to TK Takaishi. He was about 5 foot 5 like Violet and Steve. He had messy yellow hair and a bucket hat to cover it up. He was fourteen years old. His eyes were ocean blue.

Now we move on to the final human and second female. She was 5 foot 4 and TK's boyfriend. She had short brown hair with a small thin red hairclip in the left side. Her eyes were a crimson color. Like her boyfriend, she is fourteen. Her name is Kari Kamiya. She is Tai's younger sister.

In TK and Kari's arms, were two interesting looking creatures. In TK's arms was a small guinea pig looking thing. It was half orange and half white with blue eyes. They called him Patamon.

In Kari's arms was an Egyptian cat looking creature with large yellow gloves on its front paws. Like Patamon, she had blue eyes. On her tail, were two rings. One of them was an engagement ring with a diamond in the center. She was Patamon's fiancé, Gatomon.

Takamon was already described.

These six humans looked different, but they all had one thing in common. The rings they all had on their hands. They were all a polished silver color with strange hieroglyphs etched into the sides of them. The color of the stones in the center was different for each one. Trevor's stone was sapphire blue with reddish-orange flames bordering the edge. Violet's was gloss black all over. Steve's was a yellow green color with a red zig zag line going across it that made it look like a heart-rate monitor. Tai's was a flat black with a thin red line forming a thin red box halfway between the edge and the center. TK's was golden yellow with two thin black stripes going vertically down the stone. Kari's stone had those same two black stripes, but the rest of her stone was pink.

They all looked at Takamon.

"Well, did you find anything?" Tai asked.

"Well we definitely went into the future, there's no doubt about that." Takamon said.

"What does it look like?" Steve asked.

Takamon looked out to where the city could be seen.

"Go and see for yourself." Takamon said.

"Is it safe for us to be seen?" Gatomon asked.

"Judging by what else I saw besides the city itself, I'd say yes. We can do whatever we want." Takamon said.

"So we don't have to act like were stuffed animals or anything?" Patamon asked.

"Us three are in the clear." Takamon said.

Everyone got up from where they were sitting.

"Then let's go see what kind of environment that ring landed in." Violet said.

Everyone the moved forward until the trees no longer blocked the view. What they saw they could not believe at all. There were little mini ships flying around all over the place. There were long extending tubes with people flying through them overhead. And most of the buildings that would normally be easily seen in New York City were not there at all.

"Is this the right place?" Tai said.

"I've been to New York City before. It looked nothing like this." TK said.

(The Digimon Movie; TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon all went to NYC.)

"I agree. Nothing I see here reminds me of New York." Kari said.

"Well, at least the Hudson River hasn't changed." Patamon said.

They all walked by the Hudson River a few hours earlier. That part they recognized.

"And I'd be willing to bet that's where our next base is." Trevor said.

"Should we contact Cybertron and find out where it is?" Takamon asked.

"Not quite yet." Trevor said.

"Are you sure? I mean it's not like we have to keep it a secret. Who would even care in this time?" Tai asked.

"True. But I don't want us to be known about yet. If we contact Cybertron right here right now people might figure out who we are. Plus, it might be a few years ahead of where we just came from, but for us, we just walked out of the space bridge a few hours ago." Trevor said.

"And I'm still sore from that fight with the Decepticons." Tai said.

"We all are. Well except for TK and Kari that is." Steve said.

"Hey, we saved your lives during that fight." Kari said.

"We know and we're grateful. But I agree with Trevor. I think we should just relax for a while and check out this version of New York before doing anything else." Violet said.

"Maybe we'll find a clock that tells the date." Patamon said.

"Maybe. So it's settled then? We're going to take a walk around the city?" Trevor said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's make it quick. After a long stressful wedding day, that got put on hold I remind you, I and Patamon have to "talk" about certain things." Gatomon said that last part devilishly.

Patamon got the idea of what Gatomon had going on in her head when he saw her smirk at him. He then smirked himself and giggled a bit. Everyone noticed this.

"I still can't believe the wind pushed you in that space bridge." TK said.

"Hey, I can't help it. I have big ears. And they tend to get overpowered by the wind sometimes." Patamon said.

"Well, alright. Just try not to keep us up at night, okay you two?" Trevor said to Patamon and Gatomon for obvious reasons.

Gatomon and Patamon smirked again.

"We'll try, but we can't guarantee anything." Gatomon said with the same smirk.

Everyone sighed with a slight smile.

"Alright then. Let's go." Trevor said.

Everyone then started to walk towards the huge futuristic skyline of New New York, and into their next adventure.

* * *

Me: Well, what do you think?

Trevor: It's not bad.

Me: All of my prologue chapter are short, and then the other ones are longer.

Takamon: It is true. That is how he always does it.

Me: So bear with me. This story will get better as we go along. Chapter two will be up as soon as I can get it finished. Until then, peace bitches.


	2. Old Friends and New Friends

Me: Hey bitches!

Takamon: It's about fuckin' time. I was getting bored.

Fry: Yeah. So was I.

Trevor: Who the hell are you?

Fry: Uh, I'm Fry remember? The guy from Futurama.

Steve: Oh right. Sorry.

Fry: Don't sweat it. AK Disclaimer.

Me: Right. I don't own The Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon, Or Futurama. I do own my original characters Trevor Bauer and Takamon.

Takamon: Any jokes about that…

Trevor…and we will kill you.

Me: Enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

**The AutoKnights IV: Cybertronian 3009**

**Chapter 2: Old Friends and New Friends**

(Planet Express Building; 3:00 pm)

Fry, Bender, and Leela had just finished walking around the city and went inside their place of work Planet Express. Waiting for them was everyone else they worked with. There, but in another room at the time was Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, who was Fry's great-great-great etc. nephew, Amy Wong, the crablike Dr. Zoidberg, and Hermes Conrad.

"So, how as your walk?" Hermes asked in his Jamaican accent.

"Fine." Fry said. "There was a sign outside in the street that said there was an old 21st century car show at Madison Cube Garden this Saturday. Me, Bender, and Leela are going. Anyone else want in?"

"Nah, I'm good." Amy said. "I really don't care that much for cars in any century."

"I have too much work to do." Hermes said.

"What about you, Zoidberg?" Bender asked.

"I don't think so. As interesting as it would be to see the inside of an old car, I already have plans to look inside of an old man." Dr. Zoidberg said.

Everyone in the room looked at Zoidberg confused.

"The professor needs a prostate exam. We have it scheduled for Saturday." Zoidberg cleared up.

"Uh, that doesn't really involve you looking inside him as much as it does putting your hand up his ass." Leela said.

"Really?" Zoidberg asked as he looked at his claw. "I think I might need a glove."

Then the professor came into the room.

"Good news everyone. We just got in a package to be delivered." He said.

"How is that good news?" Amy asked. "We're still supposed to be on break."

"Because the package we got in is a package of alcoholic beverages to be delivered to The Patriot Bar." The Professor said with a smile.

Everyone soon smiled with him.

"After you make the delivery, you all can have your break there." Professor said.

"Sounds good to me." Bender said.

"Just don't drink all or any of the booze during the walk over." Leela said.

"Whatever." Bender said as he opened up his chest compartment and pulled out another bottle of beer.

"Okay. Have fun." Professor said as he walked away.

Hermes walked in pushing a dolly with four giant crates that were making clanking sounds inside.

"Let's go. I'm hungry." Hermes said.

"It has been a while since we've last been to that place. I'm sure he misses us." Fry said.

"We are his favorite customers." Bender said. "Of course he misses us."

Bender took control of the dolly and the crew except for the Professor and Zoidberg went out the door.

* * *

(Streets of New New York; 3:10 pm)

Trevor, Takamon, and the rest of the team were still walking around the city trying to get used to the environment. But every time they looked up, they saw flying cars and people flying through tube. So for them, getting used to the future would be easier said then done. Especially for Trevor and Violet.

"Well, the crowds on the sidewalks sure do remind you of New York." TK said.

"No kidding. This is basically that summer all over again. You know, with having to save the world and all." Kari added.

"You two were in New York City by yourselves once?" Violet asked.

"Yeah." TK replied.

"What for? Vacation?" Trevor asked.

"We went mostly to visit Mimi because she lived there for a short time before moving back to Japan. And part of the reason was to make Davis jealous because he had a huge crush on me at the time." Kari said.

"Really?" Trevor said. "Just the two of you. Alone?" he said that last word as if he was interested.

"We were there too." Gatomon said.

Trevor nodded and then turned to Tai.

"What did you do?" he asked knowing about his past disapproval of the couple.

"I'd rather not say." Tai said as he looked away.

"I'll say it." Kari said. "He tried to convince Izzy to hack into the government satellite surveillance system so he could watch us from home."

Trevor, Violet, and Steve were now looking at Tai.

"You tried to make Izzy hack into the government system?" Steve said.

"He had done it before." Tai said defensively. "He hacked into their computers once when we had to battle a Digimon who was bent on destroying the internet."

"And it worked?" Violet said.

"We're all still alive. So it worked." Tai said.

"You guys really have been through a lot, haven't you?" Takamon said.

"You have no idea." Patamon said. "I even had to be reconfigured once after our final battle with our first main enemy."

"So you died once?" Takamon asked.

Patamon nodded as TK looked down. He did not like remembering that event.

"I did too. It's actually not that bad." Takamon said. "In fact that means the three of us now have something in common." He said referring to himself, Patamon, and TK.

"And what's that?" TK asked.

"The three of us all died and came back." Takamon said.

Yes. TK did die. For a matter of five minutes. When he was revived, he got his AutoKnight ring along with Kari.

"Well that certainly is an odd relation." Patamon said.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Takamon said.

"Well how about we find someplace to eat first and then you can keep enlightening us. I'm starving." Trevor said.

"And how are we supposed to eat without any cash?" Steve said.

Trevor stopped walking. He hadn't thought of monetary use. But he did now.

"Crap, I forgot all about that problem." Trevor said. "Maybe we should just turn back and find the base. At least that place is guaranteed to have free food that I can cook."

"Don't get down on yourself, Trev." Violet said. "Let's keep going for a bit longer."

Trevor smiled.

"Alright. Let's go." He said.

The group kept on walking down the streets of the city. A couple of people gave the Digimon some weird looks, but the Digimon themselves were actually surprised they weren't getting as much looks as they expected.

"Wow. We really aren't that interesting in this time, are we?" Takamon said to his two Digimon companions.

"Seriously. I thought people would want to examine us as if we were celebrities. But I'm actually relieved were not." Patamon said.

"Me too." Gatomon said. "I could hardly stand the rare attention I DID get from strangers back in Japan."

"Well you don't have to worry about that now. Right Steve?" Violet said.

Violet turned and saw Steve wasn't there. So did everyone else.

"Steve?" Trevor called.

"Where did he go?" Gatomon wondered.

"There he is." Takamon said as he pointed.

Everyone looked in the direction Takamon pointed and saw Steve across the street looking at something in a window. Everyone crossed the street and stopped right behind him.

"Steve, what are doing?" Violet asked.

Steve didn't turn his head to answer her. Instead, he held out his hand and waved it forward telling them to come and see. Everyone gathered around him.

"What is it?" Takamon asked.

Steve had a shocked look on his face as he pointed at a picture hanging on the other side of the window. It was a picture of a man wearing a blue suit with black hair and an unusually large chin. Trevor and Violet knew why Steve had that expression on his face now.

"Steve, is that...?" Trevor started.

"It's my dad." Steve cut him off.

The Digimon and other three humans got confused.

"How is there a picture of your father here in this time?" Tai asked.

"There's a strip under his picture that says, "Co-Founder". Co-Founder of what?" Violet wondered.

"I'm guessing the building that this window belongs to." Trevor said.

"Yeah. But what is it?" Takamon wondered.

They all backed up and looked up. There was a huge red, white, and blue neon sign that read, "The Patriot Bar".

"Your dad opened up a restaurant?" Trevor said.

"I guess he did. But when?" Steve wondered.

"It said on that strip this place first opened in 2010." Violet said.

"Let's go inside." Patamon said. "Maybe Steve can get us a family discount."

Everyone chuckled as they went through the door. Well, except for Steve. When they got inside, they looked around. There were American flags hung up everywhere, pictures of all the U.S. presidents in line in order from which was in office first, paintings on the wall of national monuments.

"Well, this certainly is…patriotic." Trevor said.

And it was. The name of the place fit perfectly.

"This does look like a place my Dad would establish." Steve said. "But what I don't understand is how someone still had a picture of him."

Trevor was still looking around when he saw something.

"I think I know." Trevor said.

"Yeah? How?" Steve said.

Trevor snapped his fingers and pointed to what he was looking at. That's when only Trevor, Violet, and Steve saw someone familiar. He was wearing a partial suit and a brown wig on his head. He was very short and couldn't really tell what he looked like but the parts he had showed gray colored skin.

"You don't think…" Violet said.

"No it couldn't be." Steve said. "Could it?"

Then the figure turned around. It definitely was who the first three knights thought it was. He had a very large head and long skinny arms. He was about 4 feet tall.

"Roger?" Steve said.

"How is that possible?" Violet said.

"He must have been the other Co-Founder of this place. Then again, that still doesn't explain how he's here." Trevor said.

"Let's ask him." Steve said.

The group then began to walk as the other three knights and the three Digimon all looked at each other wondering what the hell was going on. When they all reached Roger, he had already turned around again and was talking to another table booth that only had one woman. And she did not look happy.

"Look lady, I give you the best seat in this place and your complaining over a stupid drink?" Roger almost shouted.

"I asked for a Cosmo. This is not a Cosmo." The woman said holding her glass in front of Roger.

"Look bitch, I have been mixing drinks before your great-great-great grandfather was born. I taught the bartenders here every single skill I know in the subject. I think they are very capable of mixing up a damn Cosmo the right way!" Roger shouted.

Roger then took the glass and took a drink.

"Wait a minute. This I most definitely NOT a Cosmo." Roger got angry as he set the glass down. He moved his head a little to left, but not as far as being able to see who was behind him. "Dammit, Randy! I thought I told you not to put lime juice in a Cosmo! It's Cranberry juice! Not lime juice!"

"We're all out of Cranberry juice boss!" The bartender Randy shouted back.

"Is that so? Well guess what? You're out of a job now, buster! You're fired! Get out!" Roger yelled.

Trevor, Steve, and everyone else all looked at each other surprised. Randy took of his bartender apron and stormed out of the restaurant. Everyone now thought it would be a good time to speak.

"I can see you're as harsh as ever." Steve said to Roger.

"Go away whoever you are." Roger said. "Unless you want to eat or drink something from here, then get out."

"Is that any way to say hello to the three people who saved your life a long time ago?" Trevor asked.

Roger finally decided to turn around and see who it was.

"What the hell are you…" Roger stopped halfway and gasped when he saw them. "Am I drunk?" he asked himself.

"You're not wasted, Roger." Steve said. "We're really here."

Roger was speechless. The best friend he ever had was now standing right in front of him. And after not seeing him for so long. He turned around and looked back at the woman.

"Get out of that booth." Roger said.

"What are you…" The woman started.

"Look lady, this is the best booth in this entire restaurant and if anyone in this world deserves it, it's them! So go on! Get out!" Roger shouted.

The woman was offended as she grabbed her purse and ran out of the place. Roger then gestured for his long lost friends to take their seats.

"You…didn't really have to do that." Violet said.

"She comes in here almost every day and she's always a bitch so it was only a matter of time before that happened. Sit." Roger said.

They all looked at each other, and then took a seat in the booth. Trevor, Violet, and TK with Patamon sat on one side, while Takamon, Kari with Gatomon, Tai and Steve all fit themselves into the other side.

"Okay. Where the hell do I start?" Roger said.

"How about, "Hello. It's good to see you again?" Trevor suggested.

"You know this guy?" Tai asked.

"That's pretty much Steve's story." Trevor said as he looked at Steve.

"It goes like this." Steve said. "This is Roger, and as you can clearly tell, he's an alien wearing a wig."

Everyone nodded at that.

"My dad worked for the CIA. On one mission to Area 51, Roger here saved his life. In return, we all agreed to let him live in our house. So the two of us are best friends." Steve said.

Trevor and Violet heard that story before. The ones who hadn't easily understood.

"Well you certainly had an interesting life going on before all of this, didn't you?" Takamon said.

"You have no idea." Steve said with a smirk.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Roger asked.

"You already know Trevor and Violet." Steve said. He then pointed to the others one by one. "That's Tai, Kari, and TK. They're AutoKnights too."

"Really? There are six of you now?" Roger said.

Everyone nodded. Roger then noticed the Digimon.

"Who are they?" Roger asked.

"That's Takamon, Patamon, and Gatomon." Steve said. "They're Digimon."

"What the hell is a Digimon?" Roger said.

"It's something that is very hard to describe." Takamon said.

"Oh. Well whatever than." Roger said. "Let the questions begin. How are you guys even here in this time?"

"We could ask you that same question." Violet said. "But first we have one that we have been meaning to ask anyone all day. What day and what year is it?"

Roger than had a light bulb go off in his head.

"Oooohhhhh. You guys came here through one of those weird space bridge thingies, huh?" he said.

"How do you know about that?" Tai asked.

"They told me about them when Steve and I first met them. Before Steve became an AutoKnight." Roger said.

"Oh." Tai said.

"How far do you guys think you went?" Roger asked.

"I don't know. A hundred years or so I guess." Trevor said.

"More." Roger said.

Everyone looked at Roger.

"Two hundred?" Trevor said.

"More." Roger replied.

"Four hundred?" Violet said.

"More." Roger said.

"Roger!" Steve shouted fed up.

"Alright!" Roger shouted back. "Today is Tuesday July 14th, 3009. You guys traveled exactly one thousand years into the future."

Everyone was at a loss for words.

"A thousand more years?" Violet said. "Me and Trevor already went forty years ahead of our own time. Now we go a thousand more?"

Trevor knew she sounded upset, so he stepped in.

"Hey, don't worry, Vi." Trevor said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Just remember what Hot Rod said. As soon as we find that seventh ring, we'll be walking through a space bridge right back to century 21."

Violet did seem to like being reminded of that.

"So that's why you guys are here." Roger said. "I should have known that was the reason."

"What reason did you think it was?" TK asked.

"I simply thought the job was done and you all came here for a time traveling vacation or something." Roger said.

"If the job was done, there would be more than just six of us here with rings on our fingers, Roger." Steve said.

"Oh yeah, huh?" Roger said to himself.

"How have you been doing, Roger?" Trevor asked.

"Well I've been doing great." Roger said.

"Wait." Violet then remembered something. "How are you here in this time? Did you go through a portal too?"

"No." Roger replied.

"Then, how?" Trevor asked.

"Oh I didn't tell you? My body is ageless. Hell, when you guys first met me back in the 21st century I was already 1600 years old. I just aged a thousand more years. I am now 2600 years old." Roger explained.

"Whoa." Was all everyone could say.

"You know what? I'm being rude. You guys probably don't have any money on you but since this is my place and all of you are my friends now, order any drink you want. It's on the house." Roger said.

"You don't have to do that." Kari said.

"Please. Don't make me beg." Roger said.

Everyone thought about it, and they agreed.

"What do you want?" Roger asked.

"Just get me a water." Trevor said.

Takamon and Violet also wanted water.

"You got Dr. Pepper in this time period?" Steve asked.

"Mm-hm." Roger said. "And for you guys?"

"Iced tea, please." TK said.

"I'll share with him." Patamon said.

"Same here." Kari and Tai both said.

"You got milk?" Gatomon asked.

"What do think this is, a dairy farm?" Roger asked.

"Is that a no?" Gatomon asked.

"Yes. That is a no." Roger said.

"Could you please go and get me some then?" Gatomon asked with her voice getting angrier.

"Once again, no." Roger said.

But that was a mistake. Gatomon jumped out of Kari's arms went to the edge of the table and clutched her claws around Roger's huge head.

"Look, martian man, a few hours ago for us, I was this close to getting married. But my wedding got interrupted by a gang of Decepticons. Thankfully, they won the battle, but I still grow angry at the fact that, my wedding was destroyed. So do you really want to get on my bad side right now?"

Roger was actually afraid of the small catlike creature right now. Everyone else was just looking at the two to make sure Gatomon didn't claw him to death.

"Austin!" Roger called.

Another bartender came over to Roger. Roger handed him some money.

"Go to the nearest store and get some frickin milk, now!" Roger shouted.

Austin rushed out and Gatomon let her claws loose of Roger's head. Roger rubbed his head where the claw marks now were.

"Holy crap." He said.

"Sorry." Gatomon said.

"You're wedding got interrupted?" Roger asked. "Was it that douche, Starscream?"

"Him and three others." Takamon said.

"Who were the other three?" Roger asked.

"Their names were Blackout, Scorponok, and Megatron." Trevor said Megatron's name angrily.

"Megatron? As in, the Decepticon leader, Megatron?" Roger said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Wow, you guys must be some tough shit if you were able to actually beat him without dying." Roger said.

TK looked away and rolled his eyes and looked back.

"Enough about us. How did you get this place started up?" Steve asked.

"Didn't you see the picture outside? Your father helped me open this place up in 2010 and it's been running smoothly ever since. This place has gained much respect as the longest living bar." Roger said.

"So, you lived through the last one thousand years. Does that mean you can tell us what happened with us?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Did we win the war?" Violet asked.

"Look I'm sorry but I can't tell you guys things like that." Roger said.

"Why not?" Patamon asked,

"Because if you guys return to the past knowing what's going to happen, you could accidentally wind up doing something that causes the future here in this time to be different. I won't say a word." Roger said.

"Come on. Tell us." Tai demanded.

"Tai, back off." Trevor also demanded.

"But…"

"Leave it alone. Roger's right. We shouldn't know about the future yet. It's dangerous for us to even be here. And that is exactly why we have to find that seventh ring as fast as we possibly can." Trevor said.

"It's good to see you haven't changed, Trevor." Roger said.

"Well for me, it's only been a week's time since I last saw you." Trevor said.

"That is true. And you know what? You're right. You guys should spend as little time here in this time period as possible, but while you are here, just relax. Meet some of my friends. I'm sure they would love you guys." Roger said.

The door opened up Roger smiled when he saw the people who walked through it.

"In fact, there are my best customers right now." Roger said.

The Planet Express crew walked over to Roger as Bender put the dolly to a halt.

"Long time no see guys." Roger said.

"It has been a while, Roger. Sorry." Fry said.

"On the plus side, we got a new shipment of booze for you." Bender said.

"Oh wonderful!" Roger said.

Roger then looked back at the group sitting in the booth and smiled. He looked at Planet Express.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet some of my old friends." Roger said.

The Planet Express crew looked at the group of kids and three weird looking monsters.

"Who are they?" Fry asked.

"I think you'll like them, Fry. Because they're from the 21st century like you." Roger said.

"Really?" Fry said.

"Yeah." Roger said as he pointed. "That's Steve, Violet, and Trevor. The rest I can't remember their names because I just met them."

"I'm Tai."

"Kari."

"Name's TK."

"It's Takamon."

"I'm Patamon."

"Gatomon."

"It's nice to meet ya. I'm Fry."

"I'm Leela."

"I'm Bender Bending Rodriguez."

"I'm Amy Wong."

"Hermes Conrad. Pleasure."

The introductions finally ended.

"So you're from century 21 too?" Trevor asked Fry.

"Yep." Fry said.

"How did you end up here?" Trevor asked.

"I accidentally got cryogenically frozen when I was delivering a pizza to a cryonics lab." Fry said. "What about you guys?"

The knights and Digimon looked at each other. How were they supposed to answer that without blowing their cover?

"It is a very long story." Takamon said.

"Yes. Very." Tai said.

"How do you know Roger?" Bender asked.

"We don't. Those three do." TK said pointing at Trevor, Violet, and Steve.

"My dad was an agent for the CIA and Roger saved his life once when he was on a mission at Area 51. We took him in as thanks." Steve said.

"You lived with him?" Hermes said.

"Yeah." Roger said.

"We've only known Steve for a couple of weeks in our time, but we did find out about Roger and kept him a secret." Trevor said.

"Oh." Fry said.

Steve then noticed something at the end of the table next to Takamon. It was a picture but he couldn't tell what it was of because of the glare form the lamp. He squinted his eyes and then saw a dark shadow of what looked like a truck. A very familiar truck.

"Hey Takamon, can you toss me that picture right there?" Steve asked.

Takamon looked at the picture and slid it down the table into Steve's hand. Steve now clearly saw what it was of. It was the side view of a very interesting Hummer H2. It was modified into a rescue ambulance vehicle. It was a yellow green color with a red strip going across it on both sides. Halfway in between the strip, it made a zig zag patter that made it look like a heart rate monitor. It was Steve in his vehicle mode.

"Roger, where the hell did you get this picture?" Steve said as he turned the picture around.

Roger didn't tell his Planet Express friends about the AutoKnight. Sure they all knew about them, they just didn't know Roger actually KNEW them. And he knew that Steve and the others didn't want to be known about.

"That picture was taken by a news reporter back on the day that Decepticon attacked Langley Falls." Roger said.

Steve remembered that day perfectly. That was the first day he transformed into Ratchet and fought Starscream.

"You were that close to an AutoKnight?" Fry asked.

"You've heard of them?" Tai asked.

"Well yeah. I mean I only have one picture of two of them. But still, what those guys were capable of is absolutely amazing." Fry said.

"Too bad we'll never be able to see them considering they existed ten centuries ago." Leela said.

"But Roger did see them." Amy said. "Didn't you Roger?"

Roger had to think about how to answer that considering who the other company was.

"You could say that. I saw them up close that day once but that was about it." Roger said.

That's when Steve remembered what else happened that day while he was fighting Starscream. So he decided to screw with Roger.

"I was there too. You were making bets on that fight. You were betting against the AutoKnights to lose." Steve said.

Everyone who didn't know that yet looked at Roger.

"You bet against them?" Hermes said in disbelief.

"They were getting their asses kicked at the time I was placing those bets!" Roger shouted. He then looked at the picture. "Then that guy rolled in there and kicked the crap out of that Decepticon."

"It just goes to show you, when you bet against those guys, have some wisdom and don't." Trevor said.

"Otherwise you'll end up losing two hundred thousand dollars in the process, like Roger." Violet said.

"You lost two hundred grand?" Bender said.

"I was running away from the people I owed for six months before I finally paid them all." Roger said.

Austin the bartender came in the door with a gallon of milk.

"Here sir." Austin said as he handed Roger the jug.

"Thanks." Roger said.

Austin walked off and Roger handed the jug of milk to Gatomon.

"Thank you." Gatomon said.

She opened it up and poured some into the glass in front of her. She took a drink as they kept on talking.

"Are you guys going to stay and order something?" Roger asked.

"Don't see any reason why not." Amy said.

"Here. The booth behind them is all yours." Roger said as he showed them the booth.

"Alright. Let's go." Fry said as he walked over to the booth.

The delivery crew got seated and Austin came over to Trevor's table with everyone else's drinks.

"What should we do after this?" Violet asked.

"Isn't obvious? Call Hot Rod and find out where our house is." Trevor replied.

"How are we going to do that in one of the most crowded cities on Earth?" Tai asked.

"We'll just go into an alley way and call him. No big deal." Trevor said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bender asked.

Bender was leaning over and looking at them from his own booth behind them.

"_Shit! Did he hear all of that?" _Trevor thought nervous.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." Kari said.

Bender then looked at them all suspiciously and leaned back down.

"What is it, Bender?" Fry asked knowing there was something on his mind.

"I don't know." Bender said. "There's just something about those guys that just seems off."

Leela turned her head and looked at them. They didn't notice. She then looked back at Bender.

"They seem like a normal, nice, group of kids to me." Leela said.

"I don't know what it is, but I'll find out." Bender said.

"You know what? I think he's right." Fry said.

The rest of the crew present looked at him.

"What do you mean, Fry?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure. But I just feel like I've seen those two, Trevor and Violet before. I just can't remember where." Fry said.

"Maybe you knew them back in the past and you forgot them." Hermes suggested.

"But they didn't know me either. If I did know them wouldn't they know me too?" Fry asked.

"You do have a point there." Hermes said.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you'll find out about soon enough, sweetie." Leela said.

Fry looked at her and smiled.

Everyone then went back to what they were doing. Ten minutes later, Trevor and the others got up. They walked out of their booth and went to Roger who was taking with the Planet Express crew at the time.

"Well, we have to get going, Roger." Trevor said.

"Are you sure you can't stay for a bit longer?" Roger asked.

"We would like to but we have things do to. But we'll come back soon." Steve said.

"Be careful out there." Fry said. "It is very different then Century 21."

"No kidding." Tai said.

They all turned around and stopped when they heard a loud,

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

After the explosion, the entire place shook and many glasses fell over and shattered. Then the unfortunate sound of a jet flying overhead was heard.

"Roger, please tell me that is vey common in this time." Trevor said not wanting that sound to be what he thought it was.

"Wish I could." Roger said.

Something in Trevor's pocket began to rapidly make a beeping noise. Trevor pulled out a device that looked like a large PDA. The screen took up most of the front while the back was etched all over with the same looking symbols that were on their rings. It was Teletraan. Trevor pushed something and made a small radar layout of New New York come up. Moving around on the screen, was a purple symbol that looked like a pointy face with diamond shaped eyes. Once Trevor and his group saw the symbol, they were not happy.

"You have GOT to be kidding, me." TK said.

"We can't seem to catch a break, can we?" Takamon said.

"Well it looks like they want more ass whoopin'." Steve said.

"We might as well give it to them." Trevor said.

His group and the Digimon all ran out of the bar while the Planet Express crew, who heard everything they said, just stood there confused.

"What the hell was all that?" Leela said.

"I have no effing clue." Fry said.

Roger looked at them. "Like they said, it's a very very long story." He said.

Bender narrowed his eyes and looked at Roger.

"You know something about them, don't you?" Bender questioned.

"It's very hard to explain." Roger said.

Roger then ran out after the knights. The crew, wanting to know what was going on, followed him. When they got outside, they saw the six teens standing out in the street looking up at the sky. Takamon, Patamon, and Gatomon were doing the same thing. Patamon and Gatomon were holding each other.

Then the crew looked around. There was wreckage all around them. Parked cars were in the middle of the street in flames, windows were shattered in buildings, and people were running for their lives while screaming at the top of their lungs. But strangely to the crew, the six teenagers they just met stayed perfectly calm.

"What the hell is going on?!" Leela shouted.

Trevor and his friends turned their heads and looked at them. Trevor pointed to the sky at the same time.

"That." He answered.

As soon as he said that single word, an F-22 Raptor fighter jet made a low flyby over their heads. Everyone held their positions and stood perfectly still. The Planet Express crew was still wondering why they were all calm while Roger was freaking out.

"Oh sweet lord! It's him! Starscream followed you guys to this time!" Roger said to the knights.

"Calm down, Roger!" Trevor shouted. "We followed him. Not the other way around."

"Besides, we've kicked his ass more than once, and we're ready to do it again!" Steve said.

"Even if the last time we did do it was a few hours ago." Tai said.

"He just doesn't know when to quit, does he?" Kari said.

"So what if he doesn't. Let's just fire him." TK said.

"My thoughts exactly." Violet said.

The nine life forms from the past soon started to run in the direction Starscream passed overhead.

"Where are you guys think you're going?!" Leela shouted.

They all stopped and looked at her and her crew.

"We have some business to take care of." Trevor said.

"Good luck you guys." Roger said.

They all nodded and Trevor stood in front of them. He then clenched the fist that had his ring on it and held it up to his face.

"You guys ready?" he said.

Violet, Steve, Tai, TK, and Kari all smirked. They raised their fists to the air as Trevor did the same with his. Roger and everyone behind him were interested to see what would happen. Roger already knew, but the Planet Express crew didn't.

"Go kick it up, you guys." Takamon said to them.

Trevor smiled and then the six humans shouted two words.

"AUTOKNGHT, TRANSFORM!!"

The eyes on Fry, Leela, Bender, Amy, and Hermes all went to their widest as Roger just smiled.

* * *

Roger: Hey! It's good to be back!

Steve: Good to have you back.

Trevor: This ought to be interesting.

Violet: I wonder how the fight scene is going to be.

Fry: I hope it's awesome.

Bender: So do I, buddy.

Me: Well, you and the others will just have to wait for chapter three. Until then, peace bitches.


	3. Look Alikes

Me: Hey bitches!

Leela: So you got it ready, AK?

Me: Sure do.

Takamon: Are we gonna kick Starscream's ass again?

Me: Well, sort of.

Trevor: What do you mean, sort of?

Me: You'll see.

Violet: I wanna know now.

Me: So let's get started. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon, or Futurama. I do own my original characters, Trevor Bauer, and Takamon.

Takamon: Any jokes about that little detail…

Trevor:…and we will kill you.

Gatomon: Why do you always have to say that?

Takamon: We just don't want to be made fun of about being owned. That's all.

Gatomon: Well, do you really have to say you'll kill them to get your point across?

Trevor and Takamon: Yes.

Gatomon: *Rolls her eyes* Okaaaaay.

Me: *SIGH* Enjoy chapter three.

* * *

**The AutoKnights IV: Cybertronian 3009**

**Chapter 3: Look Alikes**

(Streets of New New York; outside the Patriot Bar; 3:45 PM)

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!!"

The eyes on Fry, Leela, Bender, Amy, and Hermes all went to their widest as Roger just smiled. Then, the stones in the knight's rings all started to glow dimly in their respected colors. The rings then became a liquid metal type substance and began to expand and melt all over their bodies perfectly. Even Tai's goggles were covered in the stuff. When their bodies were completely covered, they were all basically wearing the same thing. The coloring was the only difference. They were all wearing a two piece skintight suit that had both top and bottom pieces. On their backs, they had on a type of robe that really looked more like a thick clothed cape with built in sleeves. The robe flowed down to halfway between their calves. Trevor, Violet, Steve, Tai, TK, and Kari all called out their different names in that exact order.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!!"

"IRONHIDE!!"

"RATCHET!!"

"JETFIRE!!"

"BUMBLEBEE!!"

"ARCEE!!"

The whole group looked at them even more shocked. Their suits all resembled the colors of their rings.

The whole top part of Optimus' suit was red with blue flames running up it. The same was with his robe. His legs were blue with red flames running up. On the front of his left shoulder, was their symbol. It was a weird red looking face with three lashes coming out of each side. It was inside a black knight's shield with a silver border. This is the AutoKnights insignia. (Just look at my avatar)

Ironhide's suit was black all over. Her AutoKnight symbol was located on the left side of her chest.

Ratchet's was a greenish yellow everywhere. All around his waist however was a flat red line. On the back of his robe, the line did a zig zag that made it look like a heart rate monitor. On his right shoulder was a circular patch with his AutoKnight symbol in the center. On the border of the patch, it read, "AutoKnight Search & Rescue".

Jetfire's suit was black but it had a slight grayish tint to it to distinguish it form Ironhide's color. On the back of his robe, a thin red line made a rectangle. His goggles had also changed into that grayish black color. His symbol was on his upper right arm.

Bumblebee's suit was a golden yellow. On the front and back of his robe, two thick parallel stripes ran vertically up it. His symbol was right in between those stripes in the center. His hat had disappeared.

Arcee's suit had those same black stripes and symbol location. Her suit was pink though.

All of their suits had one thing in common besides the symbols. On all of their upper arms and thighs, were two-inch thick black braces with a silver stripe in the center.

"What the hell is going on?" Fry demanded.

The six AutoKnights and the three Digimon looked at him. Roger did too. The entire delivery crew was stunned at what they had just witnessed. The knights and Digimon continued to stare until Fry finally did the math.

"You're the AutoKnights?" he said.

The six nodded at the same time.

"How?" he said.

Then, the F-22 Roger called Starscream did another flyby. This time in the opposite direction. The knights just watched ready to fight.

"We'll explain later." Ironhide said. "Right now we have some work to do. You guys get the hell out of here and let us do it."

"But you're just kids." Leela said. "What can you possibly do?"

The AutoKnights and the Digimon just smirked.

"You'd be surprised." Bumblebee said. "Now get going!"

Roger turned and tried to push them all away as he walked with them.

"Listen to them guys! We have to get out of here and leave this to them!" Roger said.

"Are you sure they can handle it?" Amy asked.

"They made me lose two hundred grand! Trust me. They can beat this guy's ass ten times in one day if they had to." Roger said.

As Roger and the Planet Express crew disappeared, the AutoKnights then looked down at their Digimon.

"You guys better go too." Jetfire said.

Patamon and Gatomon went into a nearby alley, but Takamon just looked at them.

"I'm not going anywhere." Takamon said.

"Takamon go. Protect Patamon and Gatomon." Optimus said.

Takamon didn't really like leaving the fight scene, but he ran off after Patamon and Gatomon. The AutoKnights then looked back at Starscream. He was flying straight towards them. A flap on Optimus' back opened up and he grabbed it with his right hand. He pulled out a giant ion blaster that had a barrel as wide as a soft ball. The blaster itself was about as long as a yardstick.

Ironhide made two big flaps opened up on the top of both of her arms. Machinery then came out and mad two giant cannons. Her left one glowed light blue on the inside while her right one glowed orange. She whipped her arms and made the cannons whirl around like a cowboy does with his guns. They then locked into place and whirred up.

On Ratchet's right arm, mechanical parts began to fold out and conceal his hand. Soon, his machine gun mod was fully formed. Ratchet pumped it with his left hand and held it straight up on standby.

On Jetfire's arms, two flaps opened up like Ironhide. But his were long and thin. Two small missiles then rose up and were ready to fire.

Bumblebee's right arm did pretty much the same thing as Ratchet's. But Instead of a machine gun, he had a humming plasma cannon that glowed orange.

Arcee made a smaller plasma rifle appear on her left hand. It was smaller and double barreled.

The six then looked up on their oncoming foe.

"He's an idiot if he thinks he can beat us." Jetfire said.

"No kidding. And he's here by himself, which only makes him even more stupid." Arcee said.

"Why does he look different?" Bumblebee asked.

That's when they all looked again. The Starscream they knew was a dark grey color with black Cybertronian symbols painted everywhere on his body. This plane however was a flat black with bright purple tips on his wings and nosecone.

Optimus pointed his ion blaster and his soldiers did the same with their weapons.

"You think a different paintjob will be enough to deceive us?!" Optimus shouted. "FIRE!"

All six AutoKnights fired their weapons and all the projectiles, whether it be radiation condensed into balls of energy, missiles, plasma bullets, or machine gun bullets. The plane dodged every single shot fired and transformed into its own robot mode. He had a very broad shaped body with thin arms and legs. His head however, did not look anything like Starscream's. The Decepticon landed right in front of the AutoKnights and stared down at them with glowing red eyes. Optimus looked angry.

"You're not Starscream!" he shouted. "Who the hell are you?!"

The Decepticon kept staring as he talked.

"I am Skywarp. And I am nothing like that idiot, Starscream. I am superior to him in every way." he said.

"Except for the fact that he's higher ranked than you!" Ratchet shouted.

"Silence fleshling!" Skywarp shouted as a missile launcher with six missiles armed took the place of his left hand.

Skywarp fired one missile and the AutoKnights all jumped out of the way in different directions. The missile exploded into the ground and sent parts of the streets and many cars flying. The knights regrouped and Bumblebee asked the infamous question.

"What's the plan, Prime?" he asked.

Optimus sighed and started to think. It took him a little longer than usual, but he soon figured out a plan. It was very simple.

"We attack him together. If we outflank him, he'll have no where to go except up. And if that happens, Jetfire can take care of him, no problem." Optimus said.

"Simple, but effective." Ratchet said.

A thin strip of metal rose up from the front of Optimus' suit collar. The strip extended in a slight curve and stopped when it reached the tip of his nose. The strip then expanded out from each side and soon covered all of his lower face. This was Optimus Prime's faceplate and battle mask.

On the back of Bumblebee's collar, a yellow piece of metal slid out and fit perfectly over his head. It covered his entire face except for two holes for his eye. This was his battle mask.

"Let's go." Optimus said.

All at once, the six AutoKnights charged the Decepticon. Skywarp got ready to fire another missile but was interrupted by getting hit from Jetfire's missiles. The knights spread out and surrounded Skywarp. They all then fired their weapons and watched them hit him perfectly. Skywarp lost his balance and fell to the ground. The knights then began to slowly approach him.

"You may not be Starscream himself," Optimus said. "but you sure are just about a match as he is. None at all."

"THUNDERCRACKER!!" Skywarp shouted.

Before the knights could fire another shot, the sound of yet another jet was heard. They all turned their heads and saw another F-22 flying towards them. This one was a light blue color with red tips on its wings and tailfins. It then began to transform into its robot mode. Thundercracker looked just like Skywarp. Except for the colors that is.

"How many Starscreams are there?!" Ironhide cried.

Skywarp saw this as his chance. In an instant second, he completely disappeared from sight, much to the dismay of the knights.

"Where did he go?" Jetfire asked frantically.

"Here, AutoKnight." Skywarp's voice came.

Jetfire looked behind him and only had time to see Skywarp's hand backhand him with full force. Jetfire hit a nearby building and slumped to the ground

"Jetfire!" Arcee cried.

The knights didn't even have a chance to get to Jetfire because Thundercracker swooped down from above and fired one of his missiles. The missile exploded into the ground in front of the knights and therefore sent them sprawling. All six knights were now on the floor struggling to get up. They had already been in their toughest battle yet just a few hours ago. So they were not at full strength even when they first when into this battle. Skywarp and Thundercracker landed right in front of them and looked down on them.

"Well this certainly was disappointing." Thundercracker said.

"Yes. Megatron told us to be cautious of you humans. But apparently, he was mistaken." Skywarp said as he readied his machine gun on his right wrist. Thundercracker did the same.

Just then, a huge burst of golden energy hit both Skywarp and Thundercracker in their backs. The knights all got up and ran as the Decepticons turned to see what hit them.

"What was that?" Thundercracker said.

Skywarp looked down and saw Takamon standing there with his staff glowing gold.

"Did Megatron tell you about me?!" Takamon shouted.

Takamon ran towards them and Skywarp fired his machine gun. Takamon was too quick though. He jumped out of the way of fire and then leaped into the air in front of Skywarp's face. He pointed his staff directly between his optics.

"TAKA BLAST!!"

The staff glowed even brighter as another wave of energy blasted out of it and hit Skywarp's face. The force of the blast made Takamon fly backwards. Which is exactly what he wanted. As hew as going backwards, he spun around and fired another Taka Blast in Thundercracker's face. The two Starscream look alikes fell backwards as Takamon landed. He ran over to the knights.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked.

The knights all nodded.

"I thought I told you to stay with Patamon and Gatomon." Optimus said.

"Don't worry about those two. They're with Roger." Takamon said.

"Shouldn't you be with him too?" Arcee asked.

"No. And I don't really plan on doing so." Takamon said.

"Takamon…" Optimus started.

Takamon cut Optimus off. "Look, you guys may think you have this under control, but a few hours ago, you took a beating from three Decepticons. One of them being Megatron I remind you. You guys have not fully recovered from that fight yet. You need all the help you can get right now."

The knights looked at each other debating whether this was a good idea, but they all knew Takamon had a strong argument.

"Okay, just be careful, Takamon." Optimus said.

Takamon spun his staff around and then held it steady.

"Alright. Let's kick it up." Takamon said.

The group of seven began to go towards the Decepticons only to find they were already up again.

"Is that the best you got, Auto-fools?!" Thundercracker shouted.

"You haven't seen anything close to our best Decepti-fucks." Optimus said.

"Is that so?" Thundercracker said. "Well let's see how you and your little pint-sized friend can amuse us further."

Takamon made a very angry face. He did not like being called small at all.

"We'll se who's laughing by the end of this fight." Takamon said.

Bring it on!" Thundercracker shouted.

"Leave them, Thundercracker." Skywarp said to his colleague. "We are under orders from Megatron to find that signal, and destroy it."

"I won't be intimidated by these puny insects!" Thundercracker said.

"Neither will I." Skywarp said. "But we have orders. And we will carry them out."

Thundercracker wanted to kill the humans very badly, but he didn't want to hear it from Megatron if he disobeyed orders.

"Let's split up." Skywarp said.

The two Decepticons flew into the air and transformed into their jet modes. They then flew off in two different directions as the knights just watched.

"What do we do now?" Ironhide said.

"We split up and go after them." Optimus said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Arcee asked.

"Not really. But it's the only choice we have. If we only take them on one at a time we'd just be giving the other one more time to look for that ring. If we split up into two different groups and chase them down at the same time, we'll be able to stop them." Optimus said.

"How are we going to stop them, exactly?" Jetfire asked.

Optimus paused.

"I haven't really gotten that far yet." Optimus said.

"Prime!" Takamon cried. "We need a plan here!"

"And I will think of one. Right now we have to chase these cons down. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright. Me, Takamon, Ironhide, and Bumblebee will take Skywarp. Ratchet, you take Jetfire and Arcee and take down Thundercracker."

"Sounds good to me." Ratchet said.

"Alright then. Let's go." Optimus said.

"Wait a minute." Bumblebee said.

"What?" Optimus asked.

Bumblebee didn't respond. He walked over to Arcee and pushed up his mask so his mouth was visible. He then put his hand on the back of Arcee's head and slowly pulled her lips into his for a kiss. After five seconds, they broke.

"I love you." Bumblebee said.

"I love you too." Arcee said. "Good luck."

"You too." Bumblebee said.

Everyone had a smile on their face as they watched the two kiss, but then they all went back to how they were before.

"Watch out for his teleporting." Ratchet said.

"Alright." Optimus said. "AutoKnights, transform and rollout!"

All at once their suits began to change. Optimus' sleeves expanded with parts and became the front hood part of his vehicle mode. He brought his arms together and made the two halves one. The two braces on his upper arms began to spin around and became the wheels and tires. The slid down and soon locked into place under the wheel covers. Then, his legs began transform. He kept his legs together for this part. The rig of a semi cab was formed in a matter of seconds. The braces on his thighs did the same thing as the ones on his arms. The braces each became eight wheels in total. Four on each side. They locked into place under their wheel covers. Then the mid section of Optimus' vehicle mode was formed. His back exploded with grinding gears and metal scraping as the transformation went on. Soon, it was done. The windows aligned themselves and two giant smokestacks rose up as if they were collapsible. Optimus' vehicle mode was a Peterbilt 379 Semi-Cab Ten Wheeler model. Its paint job matched the colors of his suit. The front hood section and back wheel covers were red with blue flames. The mid section had the colors backwards. It was dark blue with red flames. On the front right above the grill where the logo should go, there was the AutoKnight insignia in polished silver.

Ironhide did the same thing Optimus did pretty much. Her arms became the front section of her vehicle mode. Her legs became the bed of a pickup truck, and the rest of her suit became the mid-section. When she was done, two smokestacks rise up from right behind the back window, to make a modified gloss black GMC Topkick. On the door of the bed was the AutoKnight insignia indented into it.

Ratchet's sleeves began to stretch outwards on their own. They stopped when they were about one and a half yards in length. Then they became the two front halves of his Hummer H2 mode. It formed both the hood and seating area for passengers. When he put them both together, they fused and then began to lower down. The front section lowered down until it covered up the upper half of his body. Then the lower half transformed and made the huge back section for an ambulance. The siren lights all aligned themselves and turned on. On his two doors, were decals that matched the patch he wore on his shoulder.

Jetfire had to go up into the air for his transformation. When he was high up enough, he started. Mechanical parts began to appear all over his body. In a matter of seconds, his body was somewhere inside the workings of his SR-71 mod. It was grayish black with thin red lines. On his tailfins was the AutoKnight insignia in white. Right below the cockpit canopy were the numbers 004. On the body in the center were the letters JTFR.

Bumblebee's and Arcee's transformations were very similar considering the fact that their vehicle modes looked somewhat alike. They were actually similar to Optimus' and Ironhide's. Their arms became the front hood and engine section, their legs became the back, and the rest became the mid section. Bumblebee was a yellow 2010 Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes. His symbol could be seen on his steering wheel on the interior. Arcee was a hot pink 2007 Mustang GT with a high spoiler. Like Bumblebee, she also had black racing stripes. Her symbol was seen on the back of her. Where the mustang logo usually goes, it was replaced by the AutoKnight insignia.

Optimus opened up his door and Takamon hopped in. Soon after, all six knights went off in the direction they were ordered to.

Meanwhile, Fry and his friends were still trying to figure out what was going on.

"How are they even here?" Bender wondered.

"If anyone here probably knows, it's those three." Fry said pointing to Roger, Patamon, and Gatomon.

"What the hell is going, Roger?" Leela asked.

"You seriously haven't figured that out yet?" Roger said. "Those six guys you just met are the AutoKnights."

"But how?" Leela asked. "They're just a bunch of kids."

"They might be kids, but what they can do is unbelievable." Gatomon said.

"We saw it up close not too long ago." Patamon said.

"What about that gold guy who ran off?" Amy asked.

"Takamon?" Patamon said. "He's just someone who has a lot more power than anyone thinks."

"What the hell are you guys anyway?" Fry asked.

"It's very complicated and it's not really a good idea to discuss it at this particular time." Gatomon said.

Before anything else was asked, Jetfire flew above their heads which made a strong breeze. A few seconds after he passed by, Ratchet and Arcee drove past them in their vehicle modes. The Planet Express crew was only interested in Ratchet because he looked familiar. A few seconds later, light bulb.

"Wait a minute," Bender said to Roger. "So that picture you have of that AutoKnight in his vehicle mode on every table in that restaurant, it's really a picture of one of them?"

"Yep." Roger said. "That picture was the only one Stan and I really liked. So even thought you didn't know it, every time you guys looked at that picture, you were really looking at the vehicle mode of my best friend."

Everyone nodded understanding.

"Wait. Where are the other three?" Hermes asked.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Skywarp transformed into his robot mode and landed on the ground. People everywhere started to abandon what they were doing and run for safety. Skywarp just laughed as he saw them run. But he soon went back to business.

"I have to find that signal Megatron told me about. But where is it?" Skywarp said to himself.

Just then, Bumblebee came speeding in from behind him and started to power slid. He slid into Skywarp's legs causing him to trip. Bumblebee then gained friction in the road again and drove away. A few yards away from Skywarp, Bumblebee stopped and transformed into his human mode. He brought out his plasma cannon and his battle mask came over his face.

"You'll never find that ring before us, Skywarp." Bumblebee said.

He began to run towards Skywarp just as he was getting up. Bumblebee made something come out of his shoulders. Coming out of each one, was a round missile pod. Bumblebee pointed his plasma cannon and fired it multiple times while also firing his missiles from his pods. Skywarp stumbled back from being hit with all of those shots, but he soon regained his balance and faced the human. Before he could do anything though, he soon felt more shots explode onto his back. Bumblebee skidded to a halt and saw what was behind the Decepticon. Optimus, Ironhide, and Takamon all had their weapons out and pointed at Skywarp.

"I'll take all of you with no trouble at all." Skywarp said confidently.

Skywarp seemed to make a motion as if he was jumping forward. As soon as he did that, he disappeared from sight. The AutoKnights and Takamon all looked around in circles to see where he went. Skywarp then reappeared behind the other three good guys and managed to get them all in his grip. He then threw them all away as if they were nothing at all. As Optimus, Ironhide, and Takamon hit the ground, Skywarp stared at Bumblebee.

"I'll kill you as painfully as I can." Skywarp said.

Skywarp teleported out of sight again as Bumblebee just stood there completely calm.

"_I've already died once today. It wasn't really fun." _Bumblebee thought as he closed his eyes. _Alright now. Focus."_

Bumblebee just stood perfectly still in place as if he was hypnotized. As Optimus, Ironhide, and Takamon leaned up, they saw him and started to wonder.

"What the hell is he doing?" Optimus asked anyone.

"Let's find out." Takamon said.

After thirty more seconds, Bumblebee was still in his same position with his eyes closed. But then, it happened. Skywarp appeared behind Bumblebee not making a single sound. Skywarp made his fist and raised it. That's when Bumblebee's eyes shot open. Just as Skywarp brought down his fist, Bumblebee jumped into the air to avoid it and started to do a slow back flip over Skywarp.

(Go to slow motion)

Skywarp looked up and saw Bumblebee over his head with his body inverted and his plasma cannon pointed at him. Bumblebee proceeded to fire seven shots to his body while still in the air. They all hit dead center and Skywarp went to the ground.

(Slow Motion Stops. Revert back to normal motion)

Bumblebee landed right next to Skywarp and stood up straight. He then saw Optimus, Ironhide, and Takamon looking at him with expressions of amazement. Bumblebee made his plasma cannon go back into his sleeve and then bobbed his head backwards which made his mask retract. Optimus, Ironhide, and Takamon all walked over to him, still with that same amazed look.

"Well…that certainly was badass." Optimus said as he held out his fist.

Bumblebee smiled and then made his fist bump with Optimus'. As they put their hands down, something fell on top of Skywarp. They all looked and saw that a very large light blue object was just dropped. It was Thundercracker. Ratchet and Arcee came rolling in and transformed to their human modes. Jetfire was already in his human mode and slowly lowered himself to the ground next to Ironhide using his boosters.

"You guys sure took care of him." Takamon said.

"We didn't. He did." Ratchet said while pointing at Jetfire.

"Jetfire shot him down before he even had a chance to transform." Arcee said.

"Nice." Bumblebee said.

Jetfire nodded and then they all heard the sound of metal parts scraping against each other. They looked and saw Skywarp and Thundercracker getting up. Once they were up, they were not the least bit happy.

"I have had it with you humans." Thundercracker said. "Wouldn't you agree, Skywarp?"

"Yes I most certainly do." Skywarp said. "We should simply demolish this entire city one building at a time until we find that signal!"

Skywarp and Thundercracker jumped up and transformed into their F-22 modes again.

"NO!" Optimus yelled.

Optimus raised both of arms and pointed them at the Decepticons. On each wrist a flap opened up and out of them came a small four pronged metal grappling hook. He shot them both up towards the jets and they made contact. The left one hooked on to Skywarp, and the right one solidly got hold of Thundercracker. Optimus started to pull as hard a she could to stop them from flying away.

"What is this?" Thundercracker said.

Skywarp and Thundercracker started to turn up the power on their engines. It was getting harder for Optimus to keep them still. He was starting to be slowly dragged forward until Bumblebee came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Bumblebee then began to pull as hard as he could. The dragging stopped and the Decepticons were still trying to get free of the grapplers. Then Ironhide got behind Bumblebee and started to pull. Soon, a chain was formed. Arcee was behind Ironhide, Ratchet behind Arcee, and Jetfire behind Ratchet. Takamon couldn't really help in this situation because of his size. They all started to pull together. Jetfire then made two jet boosters transform on his back. They powered up and then, Jetfire made the chain hover in the air at the same leave as Skywarp and Thundercracker. It was now pretty much a game of mid-air tug-o-war.

"My arms are gonna come out of their sockets!" Optimus shouted.

With all the strain being put on his arms, Optimus was in pain. Two F-22s were trying to fly away and he was the one with most of the pressure. Jetfire tried to use his boosters to get an advantage, but it was not a lot of help.

"Prime, duck your head down!" Bumblebee shouted.

"Why?!" Optimus asked.

"Trust me!" Bumblebee replied.

Optimus complied and ducked his head down as best as he could. When Bumblebee thought it was enough, he put his plan into action. He made his missile pods come out of his shoulders and aimed them. He fired four missiles per pod and they all hit Skywarp's and Thundercracker's turbine engines. The engines turned off and now the two Decepticons were being dragged in the air. Jetfire tried to make the flight as stable as possible due to the fact that he was holding onto his entire team. Takamon was doing his best to run after them, but he ran into Patamon, Gatomon, Roger and the others first.

"Takamon, where are they?" Patamon asked.

Takamon pointed in the direction they flew.

"You didn't see them go that way?" Takamon asked.

"No." Roger answered. "Where did they go?"

"They're dragging those two Decepticons in the air. We'd better follow them." Takamon said.

"Then will you explain what's going on?" Fry asked.

"I won't." Takamon replied. "But they will."

Everyone nodded and started to run behind Takamon towards the AutoKnights.

Meanwhile, Jetfire was still flying as everyone being held onto by someone else was thinking of what to do. Then an idea came.

"Optimus!" Arcee shouted.

"What?" Optimus said.

"I have an idea!" she said.

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

Arcee told them all what she had in mind. Everyone smiled and agreed.

"Jetfire! Head for Central Park! We'll have more space out there!" Optimus shouted.

"We'll also have a bunch of people seeing us!" Jetfire replied.

"Just do it!" Optimus ordered.

Jetfire was hesitant at first, but he kept on looking behind him so he could see where he was going. Optimus was moving his arms around so he could maneuver his hooks right so Skywarp and Thundercracker wouldn't hit any passing buildings. Jetfire soon flew them into the open above Central Park.

"Spin it up, Jetfire!" Ratchet said.

Jetfire didn't stop to hover. He stayed in one place and started to spin in the air as fast as he could, causing Optimus to swing Skywarp and Thundercracker around too. It looked like a weird trapeze performance.

"Let us go you brats!" Thundercracker shouted.

Optimus smirked under his faceplate.

"If you insist." He said.

Jetfire saw that as his cue. He started to make them spin faster and slowly tilted back so it appeared they were going up and down instead of around in a flat circle. And when the right moment hit, Optimus made his grapplers release the two cons and sent them flying towards the sky. The two planes spun uncontrollably as they got higher and higher. And they were not coming down.

"Thiiiiiis iiisssssnnnn't ooooovvvveeeerrrrr!!" Skywarp shouted as he was still spinning.

Jetfire slowly stopped spinning himself and flew away into the city carrying his team. and hoping not a lot of people saw that.

"HEY!!"

The knights all looked down and saw Takamon on the ground waving his hands. He was with, Patamon, Gatomon, Roger, and the Planet Express crew. Jetfire slowly lowered himself and everyone else to the ground. One by one, they all let go of each other and landed on the ground. Optimus retracted his faceplate as Patamon and Gatomon went to Bumblebee and Arcee. Takamon walked over to Optimus' side. They then noticed that Roger and the others were still staring at them.

"What?" Ironhide asked.

"How is this possible?" Leela said. "How are you here?"

"It's a long story." Ratchet said.

"We can listen for a long time." Amy said.

"Alright, but not here." Optimus said.

Optimus then moaned and clutched his left arm. Soon the five other knights noticed the battle pain and clutched their own body parts. They had just been in two fights in a matter of a few hours, so it was due.

"Are you guys okay?" Fry asked.

"We're fine." Bumblebee said. "We're just a little worn."

"Come with us to our work place." Leela said. "We can have our doctor look at you."

"We have a doctor here." Arcee said.

"Who?" Bender asked.

Arcee pointed to Ratchet. "Him."

"Oh yeah he is, isn't he?" Roger said.

"You forgot what I did on this team?" Ratchet asked.

"It's been a thousand years. Cut me some slack." Roger said.

"Let's just get going." Optimus said. "Where do you guys work?"

"We work at a delivery place called Planet Express. The building's not far from here." Hermes said.

"Alright then." Optimus said. "Transform and Rollout!"

The six AutoKnights all spread out and transformed into their vehicle modes. Roger just watched with a smile on his face while the delivery crew just watched in amazement.

"I wish I could do that." Bender said.

"Amazing. These guys come form the 21st century and they still have more advanced technology." Roger said with a slight chuckle.

The doors on the five AutoKnights who couldn't fly opened up. Fry and Bender got inside Optimus Prime. Leela got in Ironhide. Hermes and Roger climbed into Ratchet. Takamon and Patamon hopped into Bumblebee. And Amy and Gatomon got inside Arcee. Jetfire just hovered above them all like a Harrier jet.

"You're going to have to tell us where to go. We don't know the city." Optimus said.

"No problem." Fry said.

The knights drove and flew forward towards the Planet Express building still hoping that they would remain inconspicuous.

* * *

Me: Finally! I have this chapter done and my finals are done too!

Takamon: Is that why it took you so long to get this finished.

Me: Yes it is. And now I have a three week long winter break!

Trevor: Does that mean more chapters are coming soon?

Me: You bet your friggin ass. I might do another short story that's Christmas related, but I'll have plenty of time for this.

Fry: I hope so. I want to see chapter four, AK.

Me: And I'll finish it as soon as I can. Until then, peace bitches.


	4. Buddies and Cards

Me: Hey Bitches! I got Chapter four of AK4 right here.

Takamon: Well it's about time.

Trevor: What were you doing in Sonic's world?

Takamon: I just wanted to see if AK was going to use that song I wrote for the story. Which he did and I'm glad. (I Saw Knuckles Kissin' Rouge the Bat)

Kari: Well I read that story. I liked it.

Me: Thank you. I've been going under some writers block for this chapter so while I thought about what to write about HERE, I decided to write a holiday oneshot.

TK: That story sure did seem a lot longer than the average oneshot.

Me: So it had a few more words than the norm Sue me.

Bender: Can we just get on with chapter four already?

Me: Alright. Sorry if it took me a little bit longer to update then usual, but it's been the holidays and all, and today is even my birthday so happy birthday to me! I originally planned to have this chapter be longer, but I was taking so damn long I just wanted to update already. So turtleguy, if you're reading this, that suggestion you wanted it will be in the next chapter, I swear. Now let's get on with this chapter, shall we? I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon, or Futurama. I only own Trevor Bauer and Takamon.

Trevor: One little joke about that…

Takamon: and you will meet your death.

Me: Enjoy chapter four. And thank you so far to all of my followers. Lord Pata, RazenX, turtleguy, anyone else, thank you.

* * *

**The AutoKnights IV: Cybertronian 3009**

**Chapter 4: Buddies and Cards**

(Planet Express Building; 4:20 pm)

The Professor and Zoidberg were now worried as to the whereabouts of the rest of the crew. After they heard something fly over the place at low altitude, they went outside to see what it was. When they went out the door, they saw an SR-71 Blackbird hovering over the street. They then saw the rest of the crew. Fry and Bender were climbing out of a red and blue Peterbilt 379 with flame decals. Amy was getting out of a pink 2007 Ford Mustang GT with black racing stripes. Gatomon climbed out of the other side. Leela was closing the door to a black GMC Topkick pickup. Hermes was getting out a greenish yellow Hummer H2 rescue ambulance with Roger. Takamon and Patamon were getting out of a bright yellow 2010 Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes. The humans and Roger walked over to the professor.

"Where have you been?" The Professor asked. "Your break ended long ago."

"With them." Amy said as she pointed to the vehicles.

"AutoKnights, transform!" Optimus commanded.

The parts on all six vehicles moved and shifted and shrunk down until they converted into a sloth like material and became a suit that entirely covered the bodies of those who were wearing them. Their heads and hands were the only parts not covered. They all had on black boots.

"Who are they?" The professor asked.

"We should discuss this inside." Bumblebee said.

"Follow us." Leela said.

Leela showed them all inside and they all found a place to sit.

"Who are you?" The professor asked the teenagers.

"Professor, these are the AutoKnight people I was telling you about." Fry said.

"You mean they really exist?" The professor asked interested.

"Yes we really do exist." Jetfire said.

The professor noticed something else about them.

"You're all just kids?" He said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Ironhide asked.

"Because people think you're too young to do the things you guys do." Hermes said.

"Well those people can kiss our asses then." Ratchet said.

"You can say that again." Arcee said.

Ratchet and Arcee bumped fists with each other as Optimus stood up.

"Maybe I should introduce us again since our names change when we're like this." He said. "My name is Optimus Prime. I'm the leader of this group."

Optimus pointed his arm to Ironhide.

"That's Ironhide, our weapons expert." Prime said.

Ironhide nodded her head as Optimus moved his arm.

"Ratchet here is our medic."

Ratchet did a little salute with his index and middle finger.

"Our spy agents, Bumblebee and Arcee."

Bumblebee and Arcee bowed their heads.

"And our spy in the sky and Arcee's brother, Jetfire."

"What's up?" Jetfire said as he moved his goggles to his forehead.

"You guys look exactly like I remember you." Roger said.

"So you did know them?" Hermes said.

"Yes." Roger said. "Ratchet there is the son of the guy who helped me establish my bar, Stan Smith."

"Okay. But how do you know the rest of them?" Fry asked.

"I only know Optimus and Ironhide too. The other guys I haven't really gotten to know yet." Roger said.

"Three of them aren't even human." Amy said.

She was of course referring to the three Digimon.

"What the hell are they?" The Professor said once he saw them.

"Before we get into that, maybe we should find out why the AutoKnights are here." Leela said.

Everyone looked at the knights.

"Are you sure you want to be involved in our fight? It's pretty much a war." Jetfire said.

"We've been in a lot worse." Fry said.

Optimus sighed. "Well alright. We'll try to explain as best as we can. Right guys?"

The other five knights and the three Digimon nodded.

"Alright." Optimus said. "It goes like this. We are here in your time to find a ring that contains the power of an ancient robot called an Autobot."

"What?" Bender asked confused.

"Maybe I should go back further to the beginning." Optimus said. "A long time ago before this planet was even born, a planet far away from this galaxy was already created. This planet was called Cybertron. With me so far?"

The PE crew nodded as Ironhide began to talk.

"This planet was solely inhabited by a race of highly intelligent robots that could think and fell emotions like we humans do. They also had the power to transform between a vehicle mode, and a robot mode. This earned their species the name "The Transformers."

Ratchet was next to story tell.

"The Transformers lived in peace until an angry bot known to us as Megatron thought the rule of Cybertron should expand and be more strict. So he upgraded himself so he would be dangerous in the eyes of his enemies. He was armed with several weapons that were feared by all and thought to be nonexistent."

Jetfire went next.

"Megatron declared war on Cybertron and thus doing so, gained a large group of followers. His group was and still is known as, the Decepticons. Those who stood to oppose him became the peaceful faction that we support. That faction is known as the Autobots."

Bumblebee was up.

"Civil war broke out on Cybertron and most of the planet itself was destroyed. Megatron thought right there it would be a better idea to conquer smaller planets first and build up an even greater army before taking Cybertron. That's where we start to some into all of this.

Arcee's turn.

"The Decepticons targeted Earth one day and the main platoon of Autobots stopped him. But Megatron was furious with them and decide to destroy them for satisfaction. His main enemy, Optimus Prime was the leader of that platoon."

"Hold up." Bender said as he pointed to Optimus. "I thought he was Optimus Prime."

"I am but you will soon understand." Optimus said. "Continue Arcee."

Arcee nodded and went on.

"As I was saying, The Autobots ship was attacked on their way back to Cybertron by Megatron and his Decepticons. The Autobots were outnumbered and only had one option. They used what little energy they had and transformed their bodies, weapons, life force, and even their minds into rings big enough for humans to wear."

The PE crew was now interested in where this story was going. Optimus talked again.

"There were thirteen rings in total, but only twelve of them got sucked out, as the Decepticons left the ship, a small Autobot named Wheelie was able to grab the ring that contained the power of Optimus Prime. That power is the same power I have."

"This is where we actually come into it now." Ironhide said. "Another Autobot named Wheeljack came to earth in the 1960s to try and find someone that could use the rings power. The rings have minds of their own and they are the ones who choose who gets the power."

"Wait. The 1960's?" Fry said. "It thought you said you were from the 21st century."

"Me and him aren't." Ironhide said as she pointed to Prime. "We were born in the sixties and transported to the beginning of the 21st century to continue our search for rings. Optimus and I got our rings prior to the time we had to leave. And in the past few weeks for us, we found four more."

"Now we're here to find the seventh one and the only one here in this time so we can go back." Ratchet said.

"So just so I have this straight, you guys carry with you the power of an ancient robot army platoon with special powers and you defend this word from another group of robots called the Decepticons." Fry said.

"That is correct." Takamon said.

"Hey Prime, Can we power down now?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus nodded his head.

"Yeah. Power down." He said.

The six knights all closed their eye sand started to concentrate. The clenched their fists and held them up in front of their faces. Then all of their suits started to glow. They then turned back into their liquid metal form and began to melt up towards their hands. In a matter of seconds, their suits turned back into their rings and the knights had become their normal human selves again. When they looked at the others who were watching, they saw that they were stunned by what they just witnessed.

"What?" Violet said confused.

"What did you just do?" Zoidberg asked.

"We turned back into our normal human selves. Which means we now go by our original names again." Tai said.

"And what are your original names?" The professor asked not knowing.

Trevor introduced everyone again this time using their birth names.

"Oh I see." The professor said.

"So those two planes that attacked you guys earlier, those were Decepticons?" Leela asked.

The knights and the Digimon all nodded their heads.

"Those guys were new for us actually. But they looked just like this one Decepticon that is very persistent." Takamon said.

"Never mind the Decepticons. What are YOU exactly?" Bender asked.

That question was directed to Takamon, Patamon, and Gatomon. Takamon decided to give explaining it a try.

"My name is Takamon. The other two there are Patamon and Gatomon. The three of us are known as Digimon. Short for Digital Monster." The gold Digimon said.

"Digital Monster?" The Professor wondered.

Patamon nodded. "Yes. Us three are made of data that came from computers and were even born inside a world that exists only in the world's digital network."

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yes really." Gatomon said. She then looked at Patamon and smiled. "We may be data, but we can do anything you humans can and even more. The two of us are even engaged."

The females became interested in "engaged".

"You two are getting married?" Leela asked.

The nine from the past all nodded their heads.

"When's the wedding?" Amy asked.

The knights and the Digimon all looked at each other funny for a moment. TK decided to answer.

"Actually for us, their wedding was yesterday." TK said.

"Oh so you're already married?" Fry said.

They all looked at each other funny again.

"Actually, no they're not." Kari answered.

"Wait. Why not?" Amy asked.

"Well," Trevor began. "All of us were at the wedding and the priest was just beginning to do his little speech thing. And then out of nowhere, Megatron comes flying in with two of his Decepticon flunkies and crashes the wedding. And that battle only took place hours ago for us."

"I'm so sorry." Hermes said.

"Don't worry about it." Patamon said. "That fight was the same one TK and Kari first got their rings. And that's when we made the decision to not get married until their job is done."

"That's so sweet of you." Leela said.

Patamon and Gatomon nodded their heads. Then the crew thought of something else.

"Hold up a second." Hermes said. "You guys traveled here into the future from your time…by yourselves?"

"Yeah. So?" Violet said.

"What about your friends and family?" Hermes asked.

All of them then had a sad look on their face. Violet looked at Trevor nervously. His family was dead, and she was the only one out of all of them who knew about that. She always got worried when ever questions about family were asked, because she knew Trevor did not like to be reminded that he didn't have one.

"Leaving our families and friends behind was one of the hardest things we have ever done. But we didn't have any other choice." Violet said. "They didn't like the idea of us going off on our own to save the planet from giant evil alien robots, but they also knew that we are the only ones who can. We're doing this for them."

Everyone from the past and future smiled.

"That is very respectable." Takamon said.

"Hey, shouldn't we contact Cybertron and let them know we're here?" Tai asked. "For them it's been one thousand years since they last heard from us, so I think we should call them. What about you guys?"

"You're right, Tai." Trevor said.

Trevor reached into his pocket and pulled out the portable communication device given to him by his friend Wheeljack. He pressed a few buttons on it and the screen turned on all fuzzy.

"What is that?" Bender asked.

"This is our communications device. We call it Teletraan." Steve said.

"You're still using that thing?" Roger asked.

Steve looked at him. "What? Do you have something better?"

"No." Roger asked. "I was just asking."

"Contact Cybertron Command." Trevor said.

The screen on Teletraan was still fuzzy, but there were now some weird electronic sounds that could be heard.

"Cybertron Command, this is Trevor Bauer. Can anyone there hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Trev." A robotic voice said.

Trevor felt as if he knew that voice, but hadn't heard it in a while. When the screen actually made an image show up his face lit up with happiness. There was a robot on the screen. His torso was entirely covered in red. The only part not red was his chest. It was a bright yellow color and stuck out a little like a tape deck. His face was white and he had blue glowing eyes. On the upper left of his chest was a face that was the same one as in the AutoKnight symbol. Except this face was just the face alone. It was not in a knight's shield and had no lashes. This was the standard Autobot symbol. No one else there knew who this Autobot was, but Trevor did. And he was overjoyed to see him for some reason.

"Oh shit. What's up, Blaster?" Trevor asked happily.

Blaster smiled back. "Nothin much up here, Trev. What about you?"

"Nothin really." Trevor answered back. "We just got here a few hours ago and we just battled two new Decepticons. Nothin we couldn't handle."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Blaster said. "It's been a long time since I've heard your voice buddy."

"I know Blaster and I'm sorry. But space bridges can have that effect." Trevor said.

"We'll have plenty of time to catch up Trev but right now you must be wondering where your next base is in that city." Blaster said.

"Right. Do you have the location of the entrance?" Trevor asked.

"Yes I do." Blaster replied. "And just so you know, all of the Autobots you knew before you went into that last bridge are still here. Hot Rod, Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, Wheelie, they're all here."

"Well I'm happy to hear that." Trevor said. "Now the base?"

"Oh right." Blaster said getting back to business. "Grapple and Hoist left the coordinates here somewhere. Oh here they are. I'm sending them to you now."

The image of Blaster left Teletraan's screen and it brought up a radar layout of New New York. A small red dot was bleeping right next to a big blue area. Everyone was looking over his shoulder and saw the dot.

"That's actually not that far from here." Leela said.

"Your base is right on the edge of the Hudson River?" Fry asked confused.

"No, Fry." Steve said. "Our base is somewhere IN the Hudson River."

"How is that possible?" Hermes asked.

"These guys are very much more advanced in technology then we are. So don't be surprised by what they can do." Tai replied.

Everyone nodded and then looked back at the screen. The image of Blaster was back.

"Did you guys get it alright?" Blaster asked.

"Yeah, we got it." Trevor replied.

"I should probably split. I have to let Hot Rod and the others know that you guys have arrived. Peace out, Trev! And good luck!" Blaster said.

Trevor smiled. "Peace out, Blaster."

After the call ended everyone looked at Trevor.

"Who was that guy?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Even I don't know who that is." Violet said.

"Oh that was Blaster. He and I are good buddies." Trevor said.

"Okay." TK said. "What does he do?"

"He's the Autobot's communications officer. He even transforms into a radio for long distance transmissions." Trevor said.

"He transforms into a radio?" Kari asked.

"Mm-hm. Now all we have to do is find that entry way, get into our base, and rest up. We all need it." Trevor said.

"I'm all for that idea." Tai said.

"Mind if we tag along?" Bender asked.

The knights and the Digimon all thought about it for a while, they didn't want them involved in this more then they already are because the Decepticons could kill them. But they also needed help because they were not from that time.

"Alright. You can come." TK said.

"Then let's get going. We know our way around the city." Fry said.

Everyone then left the building and headed for the entrance to the base.

* * *

(Hudson River; 5:00 pm)

The sun was setting over the horizon of the water. The knights, Digimon, PE crew, and Roger were all gazing at the sunset as they all walked along the edge of the Hudson River. Kari and TK were walking hand in hand. As were Fry and Leela. Trevor and Violet were walking in front of the group. They were a lot closer to one another than usual.

"It certainly is beautiful isn't it?" Violet said as she gazed at the colors in the sky above the sun.

Trevor smiled. "Yeah." He muttered.

Trevor then looked at Violet's face. He saw the light reflect off of her eyes and it made her look beautiful. He smiled as he gazed. When Violet turned her head in Trevor's direction, Trevor turned away as fast as he could so Violet wouldn't see. Violet then looked ahead again and had a very confused look on her face. Trevor had the same face. Fry noticed this and smirked. But he kept it to himself. After a few more minutes of walking at staring, Trevor pulled out Teletraan again and brought up the bleeping signal. They were right in front of it. It was a very large phone booth.

"I don't remember there being a phone booth here." Leela said.

"Why does it look so old?" Amy wondered.

"Grapple and Hoist must have built this booth themselves." Steve assumed.

"Who are Grapple and Hoist?" Bender asked.

"Grapple and Hoist are the two Autobots that design and build a lot of things. Including the base you are all about to see." TK said.

"Do you think it looks the same as the last one?" Patamon asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did, Patamon." Violet said. "Those two sure do seem to have a strong liking of the original design."

"The very first one we had looked exactly like the one we had back in Japan right down to the very last detail." Trevor said.

"Well let's get inside and see if this one looks the same." Tai said. "Even if it does, I won't care. The one back home was awesome."

"True." Trevor said.

Trevor opened up the door to the booth.

"Okay, let's go in separate groups. This should be enough to hold five of us at a time." Trevor said.

Trevor went in first. Takamon, Fry, Violet, and Bender all went in with him. Trevor managed to get himself to the phone and took it off the hook. He then punched in the six numbers.

1-2-3-0-9-1

He hung up the phone and it made a click. The floor of the booth then started to rattle as a small railing rose up from around them. After the rail rose, the floor started to sink into the ground. All that could be seen was the elevator shaft itself and the small lights that were built into the walls. After lowering for about twenty seconds, the platform stopped. In the center of the floor, a small keypad rose up on a pedestal and everyone moved out of the way. Violet entered in the next code.

3-1-7-8-9

Behind where Bender was standing, a small door opened up and a scanner with a fist print was inside. Violet made her way over the scanner and inserted her fist with her ring.

"Welcome, Ironhide." A monotone voice came.

Violet pulled her fist out of the scanner and a bigger door opened up behind her. The platform then moved sideways as it entered a large tube that was clear and was see through. All they could see was water, and the floor of the river.

"How far down are we?" Fry asked.

"It depends. How deep is this river?" Takamon said.

"Here at this point it's about 100 feet deep." Fry answered.

"Well there you have it." Takamon said.

"We're at the bottom of the Hudson River?" Bender said.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Violet said.

The platform kept on going forward until it passed through something that looked like the wall of a force field. After they passed through, something became visible that wasn't visible before. It was a dome shaped house about thirty five feet tall resting on a fifty foot tall rock formation. Fry and Bender were shocked when they saw it.

"This is where you guys live?" Fry said.

"For the next few days, yes." Trevor said.

The platform kept running through the tube and went right towards the front door of the house. The door automatically opened up and the platform went through it. The platform then stopped moving and the front door closed. After they got off, they went through another door. That's when they saw the front room of the place. It looked exactly like the first two just like Violet thought. Fry and Bender were stunned at the beauty of the place. The front room itself was bigger than their whole apartment. There was a big 52 inch big screen TV, a section couch, a love couch, and a chair with matching fabric. Not far from the living room there was the kitchen. All the appliances in there were also from the 21st century so Trevor and the other would know how to use them. There was also a big bare wall that was about as tall and wide as a tennis court. Finally, there was a staircase that to the second floor of the place.

"This is incredible." Fry said.

"Incredible but so old fashioned." Bender retorted.

"That's what these guys go for." Violet said.

A few minutes later, Tai, Amy, Hermes, Zoidberg, and the Professor came through the front door. After that, Steve, TK and Patamon, Kari and Gatomon, Leela, and Roger made their way down. They all looked at the front room.

"Wow." Roger said. "It looks exactly the same as I remember it."

"Well I'm glad it does." Kari said.

"You are?" TK asked.

"Yeah. If it looks the same we don't have to learn anything new about it. We already know where everything is." Kari said.

"That is true." Patamon said. "Remember the closet over there, Gatomon?"

Patamon pointed to a nearby closet with a smirk on his face and Gatomon did the same when she saw it.

"How could I forget?" Gatomon said.

"I definitely won't forget what I heard in there." Steve said.

Gatomon and Patamon blushed a little as everyone looked at them.

"You guys can do it?" Bender asked.

"Bender!" Leela shouted. "That's none of our business!"

"But look at them." Bender said. "How is that even possible?"

"It doesn't matter." Amy said. "They're getting married so they can as much as they want."

"Can we please stop talking about this now?" Gatomon asked.

"Sure. Sorry." Leela said.

"So now what?" Zoidberg asked.

Steve had an idea.

"We'll give you the tour later. Maybe right now we should get you some card keys." Steve said.

"Card keys?" Hermes said.

"Yeah. Come with us." Trevor said as he walked away.

Everyone followed him into a hallway still on the first floor. In the hallway, they passed a couple of doors and stopped when they reached the door at the end. There was another ring scanner and TK placed his fist inside the scanner.

"Welcome, Bumblebee."

The door unlocked and Trevor opened it up. Behind the door was another elevator. They all got in the elevator using the same groups as when they came down into the base. When they were all down there they looked around again. They lowered into the inside of the rock formation that the house was resting on. Inside was a very large room that was silver plated everywhere. The ceiling was silver, the walls were silver, and even the floor was silver. And it was all metal too. There was also a huge screen on one of the walls.

"What is this place?" The professor asked.

"Up above is just the house we live in. This is the actual base part." Trevor said.

"What do you do in here?" Bender asked.

"Pretty much everything. My medical station is over there and Violet's weapon workshop is over there." Steve said as he pointed to different places.

"This place also contains our tracking system for the rings." Tai said as he looked at the giant screen. "This is our computer system. It's called Teletraan 1."

"We should probably power it up and call Cybertron." Kari said.

"And hope that Blaster won't be there to answer it so Trevor doesn't go hipster again." TK joked.

"Well excuse the hell out of me for having some fun with my buddy." Trevor said defensively.

"Calm down, Trev." Takamon said.

Trevor nodded and handed the portable Teletraan to TK. He turned it over onto it's bottom side and revealed a small plug by opening up a small tab. He then walked over to the giant screen where a control board was underneath it. On the board was an adapter that looked like it could fit into the plug on Teletraan. He plugged it in like an Ipod to an Ihome and the machine started to whir to life.

"Teletraan 1 is now online." The monotone voice said.

"Teletraan 1, contact Cybertron." TK ordered.

The screen started to fuzz and then an image of a robot appeared on the screen. It was not Blaster. This robot had red and orange armor and a large spoiler coming out of his back. Like blaster, he had glowing blue optics.

"Hello, Hot Rod." TK said.

"Greetings to you and the others, TK." Hot Rod said.

Everyone gathered around TK and looked up at the screen.

"Blaster told me about what happened earlier. Which Decepticons attacked?" Hot Rod asked.

"They said their names were Skywarp and Thundercracker. Ring any bells?" Takamon asked.

"Yes. Those two are seekers like Starscream so it's not surprising that they look like him too." Hot Rod said.

"Wait. What's a seeker?" Steve asked.

"A seeker is body type that is given only to Decepticons with jets for vehicles modes. SO there are probably even more Decepticons who look like Starscream." Hot Rod explained.

"Let's hope not. Three Starscreams is enough." Trevor said. "Anyways we called you Hot Rod because we need you to send us eight of those key cards."

Hot Rod saw the PE crew and looked at them.

"Can these allies be trusted?" Hot Rod asked.

"Yes Hot Rod. They can." Steve said. "One of them already went through this." He said as he looked at Roger.

"Well alright." Hot Rod said.

Hot Rod pushed a few buttons on his end and in a flash of light a trey appeared on the control board. It had eight weird looking cards on it. They were black all over with a bar code on the backside. On the front was the AutoKnight insignia shield.

"What are these?" Leela asked.

"These are security key cards to this house." Hot Rod said. "If there is ever an emergency and our AutoKnights don't know about it, you can use those cards to gain quick and easy access to this place and warn them."

Everyone nodded as they took a card key. Roger took one for the second time.

"But remember, this card is to be used for emergencies only. That should be the only time you should use them. Understood?" Hot Rod said.

The PE crew and Roger nodded again.

"Alright." Hot Rod said. "Oh I almost forgot! Trevor, you and you're friends should be very careful here in this city."

"Yeah? And why is that?" Trevor asked.

"Because there are Decepticons present on the planet." Hot Rod said.

The knights and the Digimon frowned.

"Are you saying that there were already Decepticons here on Earth BEFORE Skywarp and Thundercracker came?" Tai asked.

"Yes. And they are still there." Hot Rod asked.

"Well that's just perfect. Now it's basically a race to find that ring." Violet said.

"But I think we have an advantage over the Cons." Takamon said.

"What makes you think that?" TK asked.

"Because the Cons can't go out in public without freaking out the authorities. We'll be able to hunt for that ring no problem because we fit in." Takamon said.

Everyone looked at the golden Digimon.

"The golden one has a point." Hot Rod said. "The Decepticons on your planet have not had any luck whatsoever in finding that ring. So you guys have plenty of time to find it before they do."

"Well that's a relief." Kari said.

"Well I should be off now. I have other business to attend to. Good luck AutoKnights." Hot Rod said.

"Thanks, Hot Rod." Trevor said.

The screen flickered off and everyone looked at each other.

"Well you guys certainly are the real deal." Fry said.

"We gave no evidence of us being fakers." Tai said.

"True, but you guys do have a lot of fans who like to pretend they are you." Bender said.

The knights didn't expect that.

"People like to imitate us?" Violet said.

"Mostly other robots. Hey like to pretend they can turn their arms into giant guns and fight off evil giant robots. Some humans even like to make their own suits and run around looking like you." Bender said.

"Well that's…weird." Patamon said.

"Tell me about it." Bender said. "So now what?"

"Would you guys like to stick around for a while? I can cook dinner for us and I can cook pretty damn good." Trevor said.

"It's true. What this guy makes is mouth watering." Kari said.

"As great as that offer is, we can't." The professor said. "We have work to do back at Planet Express."

"Yeah and I have a restaurant to run." Roger said

"Some other time then maybe?" Violet said.

"Count on it." Fry said as he smiled.

"Well then follow us and we'll show you the way out." Trevor said.

Everyone made their way to the elevator and they were all back up in the house in a matter of two minutes. The knights and Digimon took the visitors to the door and all seven of them managed to fit inside.

"Okay, so what's basically going to happen is everything that happened when we came down, in reverse." Violet said.

"That's it?" Bender said.

"That's it." Takamon said.

"Will we be seeing you guys soon?" Amy asked.

"Absolutely." Tai said. "We'll be up on the surface tomorrow doing stuff, so maybe we'll see you guys around."

"Besides we have work to do up there." TK said.

"Well we swish you guys good luck and good night." Leela said.

The knights and the Digimon smiled.

"Thank you." Gatomon said.

"We'll see you later." Steve said.

The door closed and the crew was back up in the phone booth in a matter of a minute. They all got out and Roger went his own way as he headed for the Patriot Bar. That left the crew walking alone. They started to think.

"Well they certainly were a nice group of kids." Leela said.

"I fell sorry for them because they have so much pressure on them to save this world." Hermes said.

"They may be young but they are capable of doing it." Fry said.

"What makes you think that, Fry?" The professor said.

Fry reached into his pocket and opened it up. In one of the card slots, he pulled out a small picture that was taken back in the sixties. It was of Optimus and Ironhide pointing their weapons. (Read the first one to know hat they were pointing them at)

"When I was first given this picture of those two, I was told the story of how they fought their first battle. Ever since them I have always respected. These guys are very young and they know it, but that doesn't stop them from doing what's right. And that is just awesome." Fry said.

Everyone smiled a little and Fry kept on looking at the picture.

"I've also thought these two right here would make a cool couple." Fry said.

Leela looked at the photo closer.

"What makes you even think one of them is interested in the other?" she asked.

"Because I saw Trevor look at Violet in the same exact way I used to look at you." Fry said.

"Really?" Amy said.

"Uh-huh. But only time will tell." Fry said as he put the photo and his wallet away.

"What about you Bender? What did you think of them?" Leela asked the robot.

"Well I'm honestly not sure yet." Bender said.

"What do you mean?" Fry asked.

"Well you all know I hate humans. But these people have the power of robots. So I'm kinda fifty fifty with my thoughts about them right now about whether to like them or hate them." Bender said.

"Oookaaayyy." Fry said.

"But they are nice people, I'll give them that." Bender said.

"I only wish we could help them." Leela said.

"I'm sure we will." Fry said. "But right now, I'm hungry."

The group then walked on ahead completely oblivious that one of them was in for the biggest adventure of their life.

* * *

Me: It's about time I got this thing done. I'm sorry I updated a little later than usual, but with the holidays and all, things get held back. Plus I had writers block. But it's gone now. Anyways…hey where the hell is everyone?

*Gets up and walks away and enters a dark room. The lights come on.*

Everyone in this story: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AK!!!!

Me: Oh wow! I totally forgot!

Kari: We were afraid you would forget we weren't even there.

Trevor: And today is December 30th. We were all betting on whether you would remember that too.

Takamon: I told you he wouldn't forget. How could the guy forget his own birthday?

Fry: So how old are you AK?

Me: If you read my profile, you see that it says that my age is not important.

Leela: Oh yeah.

*Tai walks in while wheeling in a tray with a huge cake*

Me: You guys shouldn't have.

TK: We wanted to.

Gatomon: Yeah. Now come on. Blow those candles out and make a wish.

Me: Oh alright.

Patamon: Where is the story going, AK?

Me: I'll worry about that later. Peace bitches! I'm going to enjoy some cake!


	5. Talks & Sisters

Me: Hey Bitches!

Fry: I see your updating regularly again.

Me: Yep. Thanks for that cake you guys. It was awesome.

Kari: No problem, AK. It was your birthday.

Trevor: And it was kinda cool making that cake.

TK: It would have been easier if Patamon and Gatomon didn't eat the first one.

Gatomon: Hey that cake was delicious.

Patamon: Can you guys make that cake again for our wedding?

Takamon: I wouldn't mind that either.

Trevor: We'll see what we can do.

Leela: AK, do the disclaimer and let's get this thing going.

Me: Right. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon, or Futurama. I do however own my original characters Trevor Bauer and Takamon.

Trevor: If you want to stay alive…

Takamon: No jokes about that little detail will be made.

Me: Please enjoy chapter five.

* * *

**The AutoKnights IV: Cybertronian 3009**

**Chapter 5: Talks & Sisters**

(AutoKnight Base; 1:00 am)

Tai woke up in the middle of the knight and sat up. He got out of his bed and went to his own bathroom that was located inside of his room. Every bedroom in the place was the same. It was the size of a huge hotel room with everything. Beds, closets with a full wardrobe, and even their own private bathroom with a shower and everything. But the rooms themselves could only be accessed by the knights themselves. Patamon and Gatomon were in with their own partners, and Takamon made up his own sleeping area in Trevor's room. Before he went to bed though, Takamon detached his armor from his body. His chest piece and shoulder pieces were off and underneath the armor, it was more gold metal-lined skin.

As Tai exited his bathroom, he looked out of his doorway and saw the inside of the room across from him. Steve's room. He looked and saw that the bed was empty. Curious, he walked out of his room and went down the hallway of doors quietly so he didn't wake the others. He went down the stairs that led into the front room. He saw on the couch a blanket that was covering up some weird moaning sounds and what appeared to be meowing. He looked closer and saw that that blanket was going up and down. Getting the idea, Tai laughed to himself and crept by them into the other hallway. He looked inside the game room and bar only to find nothing. He decided to check the Teletraan chamber. He went down the elevator and the door opened up. He walked out and saw Teletraan 1's screen was on. Then he saw Steve sitting below and in front of it. He was just looking at the screen and apparently he didn't know he was alone in the room anymore. Tai decided to speak.

"Do you do this often?" Tai said.

Steve jumped in his chair. He then turned his head and saw Tai.

"Jeez you scared the crap out of me." Steve said as he grabbed his chest and tried to grab his heart.

"Sorry." Tai said.

"It's alright." Steve said. "What are you doing up? Couldn't sleep?"

"Nah. I was just going to the bathroom and I saw you were gone." Tai said. "I was just wondering where you were."

Steve nodded.

"What about you?" Tai asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Steve said.

Tai nodded his head and then looked at the screen.

"Watchya doin?" he asked.

"I'm just looking at Teletraan's radar. Just monitoring the city." Steve said.

Tai shrugged.

"Want some company?" He asked.

"Sure." Steve replied.

Tai found another chair and placed it by Steve. He then sat in it and started to do the same thing Steve was doing. They soon started talking again.

"So what made you decide to come in here and look at the radar?" Tai asked.

"Well I was going to just watch a bit of TV but that space was taken by the two digital lovebirds." Steve said.

Tai laughed a bit and thought of something.

"How long ago was that?" Tai asked.

"About twenty minutes before you walked in." Steve replied.

"Wow. And they're still going too. Impressive." Tai said.

"They're still going at it?" Steve asked surprised.

Tai only nodded with a smirk.

"Damn. Patamon is one lucky SOB." Steve said with a chuckle.

"He sure is." Tai said. "Hey does Teletraan 1 have internet access?"

"Yeah. Why?" Steve said.

"Let's see what the net is like here." Tai said.

Steve shrugged. It couldn't hurt to just go on the internet. He minimized the radar screen and accessed the internet browser. It looked a lot more advanced than the internet they had back in their time, but it was still easy to learn. It was pretty much the same directions. Steve began to talk again.

"Dude I'm so sorry." Steve said.

"About what?" Tai asked confused.

"About everything that happened yesterday for us. I mean, if we hadn't shown up in Japan, Patamon and Gatomon would be happily married and you guys wouldn't have been dragged into this mess." Steve said.

"Dude. Don't worry about it. Don't be sorry you found us." Tai said. "I'm glad you guys showed up. I idolized you guys for the longest time and to actually meet you in person…it was one of the best days of my life."

"But, when you left with us, you left everything behind. Your parents, your friends, Sora…"

"You left everyone and everything you knew behind too, Steve. I'm not sorry I left and do you know why? It's because I know that I'll see them again. I know that they all love me and they're depending on us. I came along with you guys because I had to sure enough, but I also came here for them. We're all doing this for them. Right?"

Steve smiled and nodded.

"Of course we are." Steve said. He then sighed. "Man a lot has happened ever since I left."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. When we first left, We found you guys and found out about a third world that exists only inside the global computer network; we travel to that world by making our own keys; a Digimon moves in with us; and we find three more rings and defeat Megatron in a battle. That's a shitload of awesome that only happened in a week's time. And now, here we are in New York City one thousand years into the future. I mean could this adventure possibly get any crazier? And I mean crazier in a good way."

Tai just sat there silent for a few seconds before answering.

"I honestly can't answer that, Steve. But I have a feeling we haven't even BEGUN to understand the meaning of the word, "crazy"." Tai said.

Steve looked back up to the giant screen.

"I just hope TK and Kari feel as secure about this as you do." Steve said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Steve." Tai said. He then hung his head down and looked at the floor. "But if something does happen to Kari I'll never forgive myself."

"Sounds like you still have a protective feeling over Kari." Steve said.

Tai looked up and at Steve.

"Well of course I do, man. She's my little sister." Tai said.

"I know she's your little sister, but you have to know that she can handle herself. I mean, did you not see her slice off Starscream's arm? That was awesome."

"I know but there's more to it than that."

"Like what?"

Tai looked sad.

"Kari almost died once because of me." He said softly.

Steve was surprised to hear that.

"She almost died? What happened?"

"It was a long time ago when we were both little kids. I was like eight years old or something. She was only five. I was just getting home from school and she was staying home from school that day because she was sick. But I was only eight at the time and I didn't care about that. All I wanted to do was go outside and play soccer. So I took her outside with me."

"What did she have?" Steve asked.

"I think it was just the flu or something. But when we were outside, I kicked the ball to her and when she kicked it back to me, she collapsed. She ended up going to the hospital and was diagnosed with pneumonia."

"Oh shit." Steve said surprised again.

"Oh shit is right." Tai said as he went on. "She nearly died in the hospital and we were all so happy she was going to be OK. But what really kills me…is that when she was brought home a few days later, SHE apologized to ME because she couldn't' kick that ball good. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

"I can't answer that Tai." Steve said. "But you are a very lucky guy to have a sister like her."

"What?" Tai said.

"Your sister is one of the most caring people on this team. She cares about everyone else more than herself. She's willing to put her own life on the line to save a complete stranger and…holy crap." Steve said those last two words as if he had just realized something.

"What?" Tai asked.

Steve smiled as he looked at Tai.

"Tai, your sister is almost exactly like Trevor. And that is a very good thing."

Tai smiled at that fact. He had only known Trevor for a week's time, but he knew he was a great person. And to hear someone say Kari was like him after telling the story about how she almost died, it made him feel happy.

"You're right man. That is awesome."

"Yeah. And don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to Kari. You know why? Because everyone on this team looks out for each other. And none of us are going to let anything happen to one another. Especially Kari."

Tai smiled.

"Thanks, Steve." He said. "But still man, I worry about her. But I'm better now then I was before. I feel good knowing that she's with TK because he'll make her happy. After Trevor talked to me, I finally got it through my head."

"He must've had some strong words." Steve said.

"You have no idea." Tai said. "He knocked me out with a win bottle to get me out of the restaurant where TK and Kari were having their date."

"You must have really pissed him off." Steve said.

"I guess so. After I came to he chewed my ass out about how I have to stay out of their business. I don't know how but his words actually go through to me."

"Well I'm glad you trust Kari to make her own decisions now." Steve said.

"Yeah." Tai said.

"Oh by the way, she may be your sister, but she might not be so little anymore when she transforms to robot mode." Steve said.

"That I don't worry about." Tai said.

"Why not?"

"Judging by the size of her vehicle mode, which is a lot smaller than mine, I think it's safe to say that her robot mode will not be that big compared to mine. Your robot mode might still be bigger than hers."

"Well when your vehicle mode is a frickin SR-71, which is a huge ass plane, the size comparison of robot modes isn't really fair because you'll always have us beat."

"Who cares about size as long as we kick Decepticon ass?" Tai said.

"You got me there." Steve said.

They were silent there for a few seconds before talking again.

"So what about YOUR sister?" Tai asked.

"What?" Steve said.

"I spent the last few minutes talking about my sister, so what was your sister like?"

Steve sighed. "Honestly man, me and my sister, Haley weren't really experts in getting along."

"Really? Why not?" Tai asked.

"I don't know. A lot of things we did makes me think about how I was doing my job as a brother. There was actually a time I tried to unleash a swarm of bees on her."

"Why would you try to do something like that?" Tai asked.

"I was working on a science project and it was over and I kept the queen of that swarm in a jar. I let her out of the jar and Haley was scared so she killed it. I was so pissed about that I tried to unleash the entire swarm against her one day. But…unfortunately that plan backfired and the bees came after me instead. I had to dive into my pool and wait there for hours before it was safe to get out."

"Wow." Tai said with a slight chuckle. "I don't know what's worse. What you just said or when your Mom turned you back into a baby."

Steve glared at Tai. "You are never going to let that one go are you?"

"Not a chance, dude." Tai said with a smile.

Steve sighed and continued talking.

""Anyways, we did all sorts of crap like that to each other. I just wish I could have been a better brother. And now being here on this dangerous adventure from which we may not come back from only makes me think about that even more. There is a lot of stuff I did that I wish I could take back."

"Hey man. Don't doubt the fact that were going to see home again. Because we are. We have family waiting for us back home and your sister is waiting for you too. No matter how much crap you do to one another, you both love each other. And even if you guys did stuff to each other, I'm sure all will be forgiven."

"I hope so. But it was hard to grow up with her. She's kind of a hippie so she does all sorts of crazy shit."

"Ooooohhhhhh." Tai said.

"She smoked weed, drank, ecstasy, you name it, she did it. But that was who she was. That was Haley Smith."

"Internet search for "Haley Smith" commencing." Teletraan 1's voice said.

Tai and Steve both looked at the screen confused.

"What the hell is going on?" Tai said.

"Well, everything in this house is voice activated. So I guess that means that the internet browser can be used by voice too." Steve assumed.

The browser automatically went to a search engine and it brought about many results on Haley Smith.

"Let's see what we got here." Steve said as he began to look at the results.

The first one he found said "Haley Smith: The First Female President of the U.S. That got Steve's attention no doubt. He began to scroll down the page and every single result said that Haley was the first female President but in different ways.

"That's impossible." Steve said shocked.

"Maybe it's a different Haley Smith." Tai said.

Steve selected on of the links on the result page and it brought him to an entirely different web page called, The Bio of Haley Smith. There was a picture of her, and it was no doubt Steve's sister. She looked pretty much the same except she was grown up and she was wearing a presidential outfit. Steve started to read, but hesitated and looked at Tai.

"I now we shouldn't know about the future or anything like that, but this is a family matter here. That gives me a green light, right?" He asked Tai.

Tai had to think a bit before answering.

"If it was my sister, I would do the same thing." Tai said.

Steve nodded and looked back up to read.

"Haley Smith grew up in Langley Falls Virginia and moved away when she was 21. She settled down with her husband Jeff in Washington D.C. and she used her degree in Politics to get a job as a White House official in 2010. In 2024, right after turning 35 years old, and after breaking up with her husband for the tenth time, *SIGH*, she ran for president and won the election by a landslide. She became the first female and liberal president of the U.S.A."

Steve stopped reading after that. He just plopped back down into his chair and stare at the screen.

"She was the president?" Tai asked.

"I guess so." Steve muttered. He decided to read on.

"Her head is now in its place at the Head Museum in New New York. She is visited each day by millions of fans and she is always happy to see them."

"The Head Museum?" Tai said. "Does it mean her REAL head?"

"I'm not sure. In this time, it might be her real head." Steve said.

Steve turned, stood up, and headed for the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Tai asked.

Steve stopped and turned around.

"Back to bed. I'm going to need rest if I'm going to visit my sister tomorrow." Steve said.

"Wait up." Tai said as he began to follow Steve to the elevator.

Steve and Tai went up the elevator and walked out of the hallway. They stopped and looked at the couch in the front room to see if Patamon and Gatomon were finished. They finally were. They were cuddling with each other underneath the single blanket. Steve decided to walk over to them, take out his cell phone, flip it open, and take a picture of them. He smiled and walked upstairs with Tai to their rooms and fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

(AutoKnight Base; Wednesday July 15; 10:00 AM)

It was now morning in the base and everyone was up except for Takamon. His gold eyelids slowly opened up until half of his sapphire blue eyes could be seen. He looked and saw Trevor was not in his bed. He slowly got up and found his armor lying next to him on the floor where he left it. He held up his chest armor to his chest and slowly brought it in closer. When it was and inch away, the armor started glowing and a light flashed. When the light was gone, the armor was back on his body and it held firm. He did the same thing with his shoulder armor pieces one at a time. After that, Takamon exited the room and headed downstairs, where everyone else was.

"Well, good morning, sleepyhead." Kari said.

Kari was in the kitchen with Trevor and Gatomon cooking breakfast. Violet, Steve, Tai, TK, and Patamon were all in the front room watching TV. Trevor turned and saw the gold Digimon.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" Trevor asked.

"I slept well." Takamon said.

"That's good." Trevor said. "You woke up just in time. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"What are you making?" Takamon asked.

"Pancakes and sausage." Kari said. "Do you know what they are?"

"No. Are they good?" Takamon asked.

Trevor was still looking at Takamon.

"They're awesome." He said. "You have so much to learn about this world."

"I'd prefer to hold off the learning about this world until we get back to our own time." Takamon said.

Kari shrugged.

"Point taken." She said. "But even if this is our time or not, it's still our world. And there are going to be a lot of things you're going to have to get used to."

"Like what?" Takamon asked.

"Well for one, us." Gatomon said.

"Huh?" Takamon said.

"You're probably going to have to get used to being around other people. You said yourself that you were all alone in that cave in the digital world for a long time. How long were you down there?" Gatomon asked.

"Well I lived down there my whole life. But after my egg hatched, I was alone down there for like ten years." Takamon said.

Kari looked upset when she heard that.

"You were all by yourself in that cave for ten years?" she asked. "Why wouldn't you just go back up to the surface and find a new home?"

"Didn't I already explain this?" Takamon said. "I told you, my egg was the only one that hatched out of my entire clan. I had to stay there and watch over them."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Trevor said. "Then we came along and the rest of them hatched."

Takamon smiled and nodded.

"I've been wondering something." Trevor said. "When we were about to leave all of those Embramon with Elecmon, they called you "Daddy". Why did they call you that?"

"Because they're babies. I guess when they saw me they just thought it would be right since I was the older one." Takamon said.

"Oh." Trevor said. He then looked down at what he was doing. "Breakfast is ready. Takamon could you go and get the others?"

"Sure." Takamon said as he walked to the front room.

Trevor, Kari, and Gatomon went to the main dining table and placed the trays of food all around the center. Gatomon also had a pitcher of orange juice placed there. Everyone found a seat and sat down. Then they all scooped their own loads of food onto their plates and started to eat.

"Wow this all looks great." TK said.

"So what are we going to do today?" Tai asked.

"Well he have to go up and search for that ring." Trevor said.

"You know it's funny. We keep looking for the rings and yet, they manage to find us instead." Violet said.

"Yeah that is kind of funny." Trevor said. "We can kick the crap out of giant Decepticons but we can't find a lost ring. But either way we have to try."

"Actually Trevor, there was something else I was hoping we could do." Steve said.

Everyone at the table looked at Steve.

"What do you mean, Steve?" Trevor asked.

"I kind of have something I have to do." Steve said.

"We're a team here, Steve." Trevor said. "We're not going to let you do it alone whatever it is."

Steve shrugged his shoulders.

"I want to go see my sister." Steve said.

Everyone except Tai looked confused.

"Steve, this is one thousand years in the future. Your family isn't here except for you." Violet said.

"Actually believe it or not, Haley is." Steve said.

"What are talking about?" Trevor asked.

Steve told them everything that happened last night. Tai assisted since he saw it too.

"So you're saying that the head of your sister is alive AND here in this city?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah. The website said she was in a place called the Head Museum. If she's really there, I want to go see her." Steve said.

"Steve we have a job to do. " Trevor said. "And remember what Hot Rod said? There are already Decepticons hiding out n this city. We have to find that ring before they do."

"I know they are. But it's also broad daylight. They can't look for the ring because they would be spotted. We have plenty of time. Please?" Steve said.

Trevor had to think. He didn't want to take the chance of the Decepticons getting their hands on that ring. But for Steve, this was a family matter. And he couldn't say no to that. He also thought that a break from the job might be relaxing for them all.

"Alright, Steve." Trevor said. "We'll all go."

Steve smiled. "Thanks, Trevor."

"Do you know where the place is?" Kari asked.

"I'll ask Roger. I'm sure he'll know where it is." Steve said.

"Alright then. It looks like our day is planned out." Takamon said.

They all then continued to eat. After they were all finished, everyone voted for Tai and Steve to clean dishes. Tai and Steve complained but no one cared. After that was done, they all decided to head out.

* * *

(The Patriot Bar; 11:15 AM)

The place didn't really fill up in the morning but yet, there were some people there getting some early morning alcohol. It was almost lunchtime so more people would come in. Roger was the manager of the place, but he liked to be a waiter and a bartender too. The door of the bar opened up and Roger's friends from the past walked in.

"Oh hey you guys." Roger greeted them.

"Hello, Roger." Violet said.

"So what brings you by here at this time?" Roger asked.

"Do you know where the Head Museum is?" Steve asked.

Roger looked at Steve.

"Yeah. It's just a few blocks over from here. Why?" the alien asked.

"I want to go and see Haley." Steve said.

Roger's eyes went wide.

"Steve, don't you remember what I told you? You shouldn't know too much about the future." He said.

"So she became the first female president. So what?" Steve said. "It's not like that little fact is going to make this mission go up in flames. Besides, she is my sister. And I want to see her."

Roger sighed heavily.

"Alright, Steve." Roger said. "Just give me a few minutes here and I'll go with you."

"Thank you." Steve said.

"You're going to the head museum?" A familiar voice asked.

Everyone turned and saw the entire Planet Express crew sitting at a single booth.

"Hey guys." Bender said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Takamon asked.

"We come here all the time." Leela said.

"Did you say you were going to the Head Museum?" Fry asked.

"Yeah." Trevor said.

"What for?" Hermes asked.

"Does the name Haley Smith ring a bell to any of you guys?" Steve asked.

"Of course it does." Amy said. "She was the first female president."

"She was also my sister." Steve said.

The PE crew went into a surprised look.

"You're the brother of President Haley Smith?" Leela asked.

Steve only nodded his head.

"Well come on then. Let's get going." Fry said.

"Give me a few minutes." Roger said.

"You guys are going to come too?" TK said.

"Why not?" Bender replied. "Besides, Trevor and Violet here are from the nineteen sixties if I recall the story being told correctly. So it'll be fun to show them the famous heads that they never got a chance to know."

Trevor and Violet looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright then." Trevor said. "Let's go."

Roger came out a little later and showed them the way to the Head Museum. After walking a few blocks, they reached it. They all went inside and saw it. All of the heads of very famous people all in jars and 100 % alive. They went into the "Women's Achievements" area and Roger just pointed. From that point on, only Steve walked forward into it. He passed by a lot of heads that talked to him, but he didn't care. Then he saw a jar that was turned around. He couldn't see the woman's face, but he could see her black hair. He stopped and wondered.

"Um, excuse me." Steve said to the backwards head.

"Roger is that you? It wasn't funny when you turned my jar around! Turn it back now!" the voice shouted.

Steve gasped. The voice was too familiar for him to forget.

"Haley?" Steve muttered.

Steve reached and turned the jar around. It was without a doubt, the head of his sister. He just stood there with his eyes opened to the biggest width they had. That's when everyone gathered around him and saw that Haley had the same reaction Steve had.

"Steve?" Haley said quietly.

Steve couldn't believe it. His sister was right there in front of him inside of a jar. He began to smile. It grew larger and larger by the second. And then, Steve did something that no one expected him to do. He fell to the ground and burst out laughing.

* * *

Steve: So you brought my sister back into it too?

Me: I had an idea for it. But I must admit it wasn't all my idea.

Takamon: Well whoever's idea it was, it was a good one.

Trevor: Where the hell are the Decepticon? Usually you tell us what's going on with them by now.

Me: Be patient Trevor. You'll know soon enough in chapter six. You all will in fact. Peace Bitches!


	6. Developments

Me: Hey Bitches!

Kari: It's about time.

Roger: Yeah. The way you ended the last chapter was really weird.

Tai: Yeah. What the hell was up with that?

Me: You'll find out.

Violet: Well then start it already!

Me: Alright alright! I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon, or Futurama. I only own my original characters, Trevor Bauer and Takamon.

Trevor: One little joke about that…

Takamon: And it will be the last one you ever make.

Trevor: Oh for God's sake.

* * *

**The AutoKnights IV: Cybertronian 3009**

**Chapter 6: Developments**

(The Head Museum; New New York; 11:45 AM)

Inside the Head Museum, Trevor, Violet, and everyone else was inside the Head Museum to visit Steve's sister Hayley. But they all were now looking at Steve who was on the floor and beating his fists on the ground while laughing very hard.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! I have dreamed of this happening for so long and now it's a reality! My sister's head is in a jar!" Steve said as strongly as he could while still laughing.

Everyone just kept looking down and staring at him with confused looks.

"I thought he would be happy to see his sister again." Violet said.

"You and me both." Trevor said as he looked at Haley. "Well it's certainly good to see you again, Hayley."

"How are you guys even here?" Hayley asked. "Oh wait, you guys used one of those weird space bridges didn't you?"

"Pegged." Takamon said.

Hayley looked down and saw the gold Digimon. She then looked back up and saw that there were others she didn't know. She knew the PE crew.

"Who are they?" Haley asked.

"Oh them?" Trevor said while looking behind him. "They're…"

Trevor tried to go on, but Steve began to laugh even louder and everyone was getting tired of it.

"Steve! That's enough!" Trevor shouted.

Steve did his best to stop laughing and stood back up.

"As I was saying," Trevor continued. "These guys are AutoKnights too. That's Tai, TK, and Kari."

"What about those three weird looking things?" Hayley asked.

"Excuse me?" Takamon asked a bit offended.

"Calm down, Tak. She meant nothing by it." Trevor said. "That's Takamon. The other two are Patamon and Gatomon. They're friends."

"Ah." Hayley said. "But what are they?"

"They're Digimon." Tai said. "It's very hard to explain."

"Okay. It's nice to meet you guys. And it's great to see you three again." Hayley said.

"It's good to see you too, Hayley." Violet said. "Or should I say, 'Madame President'?"

Hayley giggled a little.

"You guys don't have to call me that. Just call me Hayley." She said.

Trevor nodded. "Will do."

"Why was your jar turned around?" Steve asked.

"Ask Roger." Hayley said sternly.

Everyone diverted their sight to Roger.

"What? It was just a joke." He said defensively.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be stuck in a jar having to look at the wall?! It bored me to tears so much the jar nearly overflowed!!" Hayley shouted.

"Well excuse the hell out of me for having a little fun." Roger said.

"That was a month ago!! No one even noticed I was turned around the entire time!!" Hayley yelled.

"If you'd like I'll happily turn you around again." Roger said.

"Alright, ENOUGH!!" Trevor yelled.

Everyone looked at Trevor. He pushed Roger so he stood right in front of Hayley's jar.

"Roger, apologize to Hayley, now." Trevor said.

"I'm not apologizing. She should apologize for not appreciating a joke." Roger said.

"Are you frickin kidding me?!" Hayley shouted.

"Roger, apologize or else." Takamon said.

Roger looked at Takamon and smirked.

"Or else what, pipsqueak?" Roger taunted.

Takamon got angry. Roger just made fun of his size, and he didn't like that one bit. He reached behind his back and out of nowhere a golden glowing orb appeared in his hand. The orb began to shift in shape and then became his staff. Roger now had a look of fear on his face as Takamon pointed the end with the spear at his face.

"Or else this." Takamon said in a low angry cold voice.

Roger gulped as the point of the spear was brought close to his neck. He immediately turned around.

"I'm sorry." Roger turned around again and got on his knees. "Please don't kill me!"

Takamon chuckled as he made his staff disappear behind his back.

"Relax man. I'm not gonna kill you." Takamon said.

Before Roger could take a sigh of relief however, Takamon grabbed Roger's neck and started to squeeze. He then pulled so Roger's face was right in front of his. Takamon was staring with a very angry face.

"But if you ever call me a pipsqueak or any name related, I WILL kill you." Takamon growled.

"Got it." Roger said gasping for air.

Takamon released his grip on Roger and Roger took in a deep breath of air. Takamon then noticed that everyone was looking at him with an uneasy expression.

"What?" Takamon said.

"Was that really necessary?" Gatomon asked.

"You know I get pissed off over that size thing." Takamon said.

"Why? I mean it's not like you're the smallest one on the team here. Patamon and Gatomon are smaller than you." Tai said.

"Hey!" Patamon and Gatomon shouted.

"Just trying to help out." Tai said.

"Well, even though they are smaller than me, they're not the ones who go into battle with you. And compared to me, you guys are huge. So it's kind of frustrating to made fun of my size when I'm fighting with you." Takamon said.

"Dude, don't worry about it." Fry said.

Takamon looked at Fry as the human kneeled down to Takamon's level.

"You might be half their size, but in battle, that gives you a huge advantage. No one expects anything to come from something small. You'll always have the chance to prove their asses wrong." Fry explained.

Takamon actually smiled.

"That is kind of cool actually." Takamon said. "Thanks."

"Glad I could help." Fry said.

Fry stood back up and Takamon felt better.

"So what other heads are there in this place?" Violet asked.

"Oh there are hundreds of famous movie and TV stars here from our time. Even the Presidents you guys knew are all here." Bender said.

"Really?" Violet said.

"Oh yeah." Fry said with a smile.

"I wanna check out those presidents." Trevor said as he began to walk off.

"Hey wait up." Violet said as she started to follow him.

Fry watched the two walk off and just smiled to himself.

"_Time. It's all those two need." _Fry thought.

Everyone else went in their own directions. Trevor and Violet had stumbled upon the Hall of Presidents in the Museum. They walked in it and saw every single US President going all the way back to number 1; George Washington.

"Are you really…" Trevor started.

"That I am." President Washington said.

"How?" Violet muttered.

"Are heads were restored due to stem cell research and bionic enhancements in our necks and in this jar." The first president said.

"Wow. It's a real honor to meet you, Mr. President." Trevor said.

"Surprising to hear someone say that. Usually people from this time are used to seeing us around." Washington said.

Trevor and Violet looked at each other.

"I guess you're right." Violet said.

The two kept on walking and stopped when they saw a rather big jar. There was a black top hat filling up the upper half of the jar. It was Abraham Lincoln.

"Well I'll be damned." Trevor said.

"Hello. Good to meet you. I must say have never seen you two in here before. I am President Abraham Lincoln. Might I ask what your names are?"

"Uumm…sure. I'm Trevor Bauer."

"My name is Violet. Violet Parr."

"Pleasure to meet you, Trevor and Violet. And I must say you make an adorable couple." Lincoln said.

"What?" they both said.

"Why would you say something like that, sir?" Violet asked.

"I'm honest Abe. I can't lie."

"Oh. Well thank you Mr. President but the truth is, we're not a couple." Trevor said.

"You're not?" Lincoln asked.

"Nope." Violet said as she put her arm around Trevor's shoulders. "We're just friends."

"Very good friends." Trevor said as he put his arm and around Violet's shoulders.

"Oh. Well you could have fooled me." Lincoln said. "But you do give out signs."

Trevor and Violet looked at each other and then back at Lincoln.

"Like what?" Violet asked.

"Well you two do seem to care about each other a lot. You are in here alone by your selves even though you are here with a lot more friends. And you have matching relationship rings." Lincoln said.

Trevor and Violet looked at their hands.

"These aren't relationship rings sir." Trevor said.

"Is that so? Well than why do you wear them?" Lincoln asked.

Trevor and Violet froze.

"Um…meeting." Trevor said quietly to Violet.

Violet came in close to Trevor and they began whispering.

"Should we tell him?"Trevor asked.

"Are you insane? We already have enough people involved in this mess. We don't need more. Let's just make something up." Violet whispered.

"Yeah it sounds like that's what we should do but…come on. It's Abraham Lincoln for cryin out loud! I can't lie to him!" Trevor protested.

Violet sighed. She couldn't lie to Abe either.

"Dammit! Alright then." Violet said.

The two came apart and looked at Lincoln.

"Mr. President we will tell you what these rings are. But we are begging you to keep it a secret." Trevor said.

"Alright you have my word. But maybe you should carry my jar into a more private place. That closet over there will do fine." Lincoln said.

Trevor nodded and picked up Lincoln's head. He and Violet walked into the storage closet and closed the door. Trevor looked into his arms and at Lincoln.

"Mr. President, have you ever heard of the AutoKnights?" Trevor asked.

"Yes I have. But what does that have to do with…"

Lincoln stopped right there and took a good long look at the two. He then had a face of shock.

"Are you two AutoKnights?" he asked.

"Yes sir we are." Violet asked.

"Well than what might I ask are you doing here in this time? I thought you existed back in the 21st century." Lincoln asked.

"That's where our rings come into it, sir." Trevor said as he showed Lincoln his ring. "These rings are the key to our power and we are here in this time to find one that looks exactly like this one."

"Our team is not yet completed." Violet said. "We need to find that ring so we can find another Knight."

"In that case my friends, I think I might be able to help you." Lincoln said.

Trevor and violet were confused.

"Sir?" Trevor said.

"I get a good view of TV every now and then. And a few days ago I saw a report on the news saying that a ring similar to the ones you wear was found in the sewers."

"How could it even get down there?" Trevor wondered.

"How could someone even find something that small in the sewers?" Violet asked.

"A few days ago a small object that looked like a meteorite came falling to Earth. It impacted in the middle of the street and made a hole no wider than a Compact Disc. It was found by the inhabitants who live down there."

"Who lives down there?" Violet asked.

"Mutants." Lincoln said.

Trevor and Violet went silent.

"Mutants?" Trevor repeated.

"Yes. But these are not "out of control experiment gone wrong" kind of mutants. These are peaceful beings and I'm sure they will be happy to give it to you if you can reason with them." Lincoln said.

Trevor and Violet nodded.

"Mr. President I can't even begin to thank you for this." Trevor said.

"Don't mention it. I wish you and your team the best of luck." Lincoln said.

"Thank you." Violet said.

Trevor and Violet walked out of the closet and put Lincoln's head back down in his rightful spot.

"Break's over, isn't it?" Violet said.

"Yup." Trevor said. "Let's get the others."

Trevor and Violet rounded up the others and met at the entrance of the museum.

"What's going on, Trev?" TK asked.

"Break's over. We gotta go." Trevor said.

"Why so soon?" Kari asked.

"We have a ring to find." Trevor said.

"I thought the point of coming here was to take a break from the job. Besides we don't even know where it could be." Patamon said.

"That is exactly why this break is over." Violet said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Takamon asked.

"We know where the next ring is." Trevor said.

"Really? Where?" Fry said.

"It's in the sewers." Violet said.

"The sewers?" Tai said.

"Yep." Violet said.

"How do you know this?" Leela asked.

"President Abraham Lincoln apparently has access to a TV every now and then. He saw a news report saying the mutants that live down there found a ring that looks exactly like ours." Trevor explained.

"Wait Back up." Steve said. "Did you say, 'mutants'?"

"Yeah." Trevor said.

"As in, people who are disfigured beyond recognition?" Steve said.

"You don't really need to worry much about the mutants here." Amy said.

"Yeah. We've been down in the sewers many times." The professor said. "The mutants down there are not harmful in any way."

"And since they're peaceful maybe we can simply talk to them and convince them to just give us the ring instead of having to fight for it." Violet said.

"Alright. Can I at least say goodbye to Hayley?" Steve asked.

Trevor nodded. "Of course."

Steve went back over to where Hayley was.

"Well sis, we gotta go." He said.

"Already?" Hayley said.

"I know it's kinda short notice but we think we found another ring. We have to go and get it." Steve said.

"Will you come back to visit me before you leave this time?" Hayley asked.

Steve smiled. "Count on it."

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed out of the Museum.

"You guys should leave this to us." Trevor said to the PE crew.

"Oh come on. Let us help." Bender said.

"Maybe we should let them come, Trev." Violet said. "They have been down there before so they'll know their way around and guide us."

Trevor crossed his arms and sighed.

"Alright. But just remember everyone there are already Decepticons here on this planet hiding. So for all we know they could be right on our trail. So stay alert." Trevor said.

"Actually, I have work to do at the bar so I have to get back." Roger said.

"Alright then. See ya." Steve said.

Everyone waved goodbye to Roger as he made his way back to the Patriot Bar.

"Let's go." Trevor said.

"Hold up a sec." TK said.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"Did President Lincoln happen to say in what part of the city to look in?" TK asked.

Trevor slapped his forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that? This is one of the biggest cities in the world with a huge ass sewage system. It could take us forever to find that ring." Trevor said.

"Don't get down, Trevor. Why don't you just use Teletraan to pinpoint its location?" Violet said.

"Yeah. I sent up a Sky Spy last night and it should still be up there." Steve said.

Trevor smiled. "Alright then."

Trevor pulled Teletraan out of his pocket and began to press some buttons. In a matter of seconds, he brought up a radar layout of New New York and began to widen the seeking range of the Sky Spy. A few seconds later, beeping was heard. Everyone gathered behind and beside Trevor to get a look.

"Did we find it?" Steve asked.

"We got a lock on its signal." Trevor said as he looked at the map.

"The ring's in the Flat Iron District." TK said.

"And where are we now?" Tai asked.

The screen on Teletraan zoomed out and six more cluttered signals appeared three inches below the ring.

"According to the signals in OUR rings, we are…aw man. We're all the way down in the Financial District. It'll take us forever to get there." Kari said.

"Let's just transform and roll there." Steve said.

"Steve, look on the street." Violet said.

Steve turned to the road and saw what Violet meant when she said that. There were cars on the road but this is 3009. Which pointed out a problem for the knights.

"Our vehicle modes stick out too much here. People would notice us." Trevor said.

"I guess we're stuck with walking then." Takamon said.

"Well then, let's get going." The professor said.

All of them then left the museum and started to walk towards Flat Iron. But right behind them on the roof of the museum, a large mechanical bird with red glowing eyes and the Decepticon logo was perched and posing as a statue. There was a weird looking camera on top of its head.

* * *

(Cybertron; Hidden Underground Tunnels; Decepticon HQ; 12:30 PM Earth Time)

In the main chamber of the Decepticon base, Skywarp and Thundercracker were getting their metal hides chewed out by their leader Megatron. (Reminder: these are the movie robots)

"I can't even rely on two Seekers to eliminate a few worn down brats!" Megatron yelled.

Skywarp and Thundercracker were in a state of total fear. But Skywarp had the audacity to say,

"You couldn't beat them either, Megatron."

Megatron was infuriated. He gave Skywarp a good hard kick in his face and Thundercracker was just happy it wasn't him receiving the kick. Skywarp went to the ground and Megatron grabbed his chest and held him up.

"I may have lost that round but I gave them enough hits to be vulnerable for attack. You should have been able to kill them with no problem." Megatron said.

"We were this close to wiping them out before that little golden thing came out of nowhere." Thundercracker said.

Megatron dropped Skywarp and looked at Thundercracker.

"Little golden thing?" Megatron said.

"Yes. A little creature colored in gold saved those humans from death." Thundercracker said.

"Laserbeak is streaming his feed now, Megatron." A monotone voice said.

Another robot with armor coming from a weird satellite stood behind Megatron at the main monitor. He had optics, but instead of two separate eyes, his optics were in the form of a red glowing eye visor.

"Excellent, Soundwave." Megatron said. "Put it up on screen."

Soundwave pressed a few more buttons and made a live feed of Laserbeak's camera appear. They had a clear view of all of the knights, the three Digimon, and the PE crew. Thundercracker got up and pointed at something.

"That's the one. That's the small gold thing that saved them." Thundercracker said.

"Freeze frame and zoom in." Megatron said.

The feed paused and started to zoom in on what Thundercracker was pointing at. Soon, Takamon filled up the screen and Megatron clenched his fists.

"So that little pest went along with them too." Megatron said.

"Master?" Skywarp said.

"I have been in battle with that specimen before. It might be small…" Megatron began to look at Takamon with interest. "but the power it possesses appears to be very immense."

"If we can turn him over to our side he could prove to be very valuable to us." Soundwave said.

Megatron grinned evilly.

"That he would." He said. "Laserbeak, go back a few frames and let us hear their conversation."

The video begun to rewind. It went back a few minutes and showed all of them standing outside. The video played again and the audio was turned up.

"We got a lock on its signal." Trevor said.

"The ring's in the Flat Iron District." TK said.

Megatron stopped listening and smiled evilly again.

"It appears the have located another ring of power, Megatron." Soundwave said.

"Excellent. Which means those idiots have done half the job for us." Megatron said. "Soundwave, is Ravage still in position?"

"Ravage is currently doing reconnaissance in the city as were your orders." The monotone Decepticon said.

"Good. Tell him to follow the humans and get hold of that ring. Kill them if he must."

Megatron made the screen zoom in on Takamon again.

"But tell him to keep that Takamon being alive." Megatron said.

"Understood." Soundwave said as he began a transmission. "Ravage, deploy. Operation: Ring Retrieval."

After a few more seconds. Soundwave cut off.

"It is done. Ravage is in pursuit of the AutoKnights and they don't even know it." Soundwave said.

"Perfect. Ravage is more nimble and smaller than other Decepticons. He just might have the edge to even terminate one of them." Megatron said confidently. "It won't be long now, Prime. You may have transferred your power to that boy but you only delayed the inevitable. Soon you, and that boy, will die."

* * *

(New New York; Flat Iron District; 1:30 PM)

It took them all about an hour to get from the Financial District all the way to Flat Iron, but they eventually made it and now all they had to do was figure out the best way into the sewer to take. After following the radar for a few more minutes, they stopped at a manhole on the sidewalk.

"Are you sure this is the best way to go, Trevor?" Gatomon asked.

"Teletraan is saying that this is closest way into the sewer from where the ring is. So yeah, I'm sure."

"Well then let's open this sucker up and get our asses down there." Violet said.

"Allow me." Takamon said.

Takamon leant down and got the best grip he could on the manhole cover. He then pulled it out of its place as if it were a feather and placed it aside.

"Leaders first." Takamon said.

Trevor shrugged and got onto the ladder and started to climb down. When he was down there, he looked left and right only to see that it was too dark to see anything.

"What do you see, Trevor?" Hermes called from above.

"I can't see anything. It's too dark down here. Plus I haven't really reached the bottom yet because there's no walking path. It's just a river of waste." Trevor said.

"So what now?" TK asked.

"When you get down here, transform into your AutoKnight forms so we don't get the clothes we have on right now messed up. Steve will use his headlights to give us a light." Trevor's voice echoed down the long tunnel.

"Well, alright then. But what about us?" Fry asked.

"Afraid to get dirty, sweetie?" Leela asked.

Fry smiled at her.

"As long as I'm with you, now way." Fry said.

Fry and Leela kissed for a few seconds. Trevor saw the whole thing from the ladder and held out his fist that had the ring. They could transform one of two ways. They could either call out the words, "AutoKnight, transform!" out loud, or they could simply concentrate hard enough on the power it would start to transform by itself. They chose the latter because there was too many people around to yell. Trevor began to concentrate as the ring started to glow and melt. Soon, he was Optimus Prime. He jumped off the ladder and landed in the murky stream. It only came up to his ankles so the top two inches of his black boots were visible.

"Alright, next!" Optimus called.

Takamon didn't even bother using the ladder. He just jumped into the hole and made a splash as he landed. His legs were almost entirely covered in the crap, but he didn't care. Violet came down next and transformed to Ironhide as she did. Steve became Ratchet, Kari became Arcee, TK became Bumblebee, and Tai became Jetfire. Patamon and Gatomon came down and jumped onto their partners. Then the PE crew came down and got their feet soaked with the stuff. They really didn't seem to mind.

"Ratchet?" Optimus said.

"Comin' up." Ratchet said.

On Ratchet's chest and shoulders, doors opened up and large light bulbs appeared out of them and pointed forward. There were two on his chest and one sticking out of each shoulder. So there were four in total. The lights activated and shone down the way they were supposed to go.

"Lead the way, doc-knight." Arcee said.

Ratchet smirked and began walking down the tunnel and river as everyone else followed behind him. They kept on walking straight for a few minutes and the Bender started to talk.

"So where do your parts come from?" he asked Ratchet.

"Huh?" Ratchet replied.

"You know. When you make your weapons come out. Do they come out of your natural body or what?" Bender asked.

"Oh that. No they don't actually. The power is only in these suits we wear. When our weaponry and tools appear, they come out of the suit from another dimension or something. I could open up a hole in my suit right now, stick my arm all the way down it, and I still wouldn't come into contact with my skin underneath this suit." Ratchet explained.

"Cool." Bender said.

"Yeah." Ratchet replied. "It's amazing really what we can…uh-oh."

Ratchet came to a halt and then everyone saw what he saw. The tunnel they were walking in split into three different paths. They hit a fork.

"Well this is just wonderful." Jetfire said sarcastically.

"Which path should we take?" Amy asked.

"Let's see what Teletraan has to say." Optimus said as he pulled out Teletraan.

Trevor turned on Teletraan and immediately heard a beeping sound.

"What? This can't be right." Optimus said confused.

"What is it, Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Optimus replied.

Everyone gathered around to get a look at the screen. When everyone saw it, they were just as confused as Optimus was. There were now numerous beeping signals on the screen. There were about fifty in total.

"What's going on? Why is this happening?" Ratchet said.

"There should be only thirteen of these rings in existence. So why are we picking up signals from fifty?" Gatomon wondered.

Takamon got hit with realization.

"Oh wait. I know what's happening." the gold Digimon said.

Everyone looked down at him.

"We would be very happy to know what you're talking about, Takamon." Leela said.

"It's simple. The structure of these tunnels is interfering with the signal. The signal is reflecting off the walls and has spread throughout the entire passage way all around." Takamon explained.

"These tunnels run all the way through the entire city!" Fry said.

"Great. So we'll never find it now." Bender said. "Let's just go back and try again another day."

"Now now. This is not time to lose hope." Bumblebee said.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Zoidberg asked.

"We do the only thing we can do here. We split up." Optimus said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Takamon said.

"Do you have one?" Optimus asked.

"Well no, but I'm just saying, can't you think of anything else?" Takamon said.

"Look I know the right thing should be we all stick together, but our chances will increase if we split up. Us six knights will split up into three groups of two and take one of these three paths here." Optimus said pointing to the fork.

"Alright we're in. But who's going down which path?" Patamon said.

Optimus began to assign the teams.

"Me and Ironhide will take the center path. Takamon, Fry and Leela with come with us. Team Recon, you take Hermes and Bender and take the left side. Ratchet, you, Jetfire, The Professor and Zoidberg and take the right."

Everyone nodded at their orders.

"If you run into trouble, contact me via wrist comm." Optimus said. "AutoKnights, disperse, and good-luck."

Everyone nodded and then went down the path in the fork they were directed. Unbeknownst to them that they were being followed the entire time by a robotic jaguar looking being with a single glowing red eye.

* * *

Takamon: It looks like Ravage is on the trail.

Me: Yep.

Trevor: Are we going to find the ring?

Me: Trev…

Tai: Is there going to be a fight next chapter?

Me: Those questions will be answered in less then a weeks time in chapter seven. I promise. Until then, peace bitches.


	7. Ring Disputes Part 1

Me: Hey Bitches!

Fry: What is it with you and that opening line?

Trevor: Same with your ending to every chapter? What the hell?

Me: I don't know. Why do you and Takamon always say you'll kill people?

Takamon: Me and Trevor have a point to make.

Trevor: Yeah. We have a reason for saying it. You on the other hand have no reason for your opening and ending.

Me: So freakin' what?

Trevor: I'm just sayin'.

Bender: I hope something happens that makes me look cool. Maybe I'll become the next AutoKnight.

Leela: You're already a robot. Why would YOU need to e an AutoKnight? I say there should be another female on the team. Like me.

Bender: Oh please. That would just be freaky for there to be an AutoKnight with only one eye and purple hair.

Me: Um…guys?

Amy: I think I should be next to join the team. After all, I am the only normal one here.

Hermes: You were born and raised on Mars! You are the farthest thing form normal!

Zoidberg: What makes you think I won't be one?

The whole PE crew: SHUT UP, ZOIDBERG!!

Zoidberg: Ooohhh.

Me: Guys?

Kari: Should we break this up before someone gets hurt?

Takamon: Not quite yet.

Steve: Yeah. I wanna see where this goes.

Me: Yeah well, while they're arguing the readers can read. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon, or Futurama. I do own Trevor Bauer and Takamon though.

Takamon: One tiny joke about that detail…

Trevor: And the next joke you make will be in hell.

Me: *SIGH* You guys enjoy chapter seven while I look into therapy for those two.

Trevor and Takamon: THERAPY?!?!

* * *

**The AutoKnights IV: Cybertronian 3009**

**Chapter 7: A Ring Disputes (Part 1)**

(Sewers of New New York; Flat Iron District; Optimus' team; 1:55 PM)

Optimus, Ironhide, Takamon, Fry, and Leela were all walking down their center path from the fork that they came to a few minutes ago. Their legs were splashing through the murky waters that they walked through. Optimus had brought out his own lights so they could see. They had been walking for a few minutes straight down the path and had found nothing yet so far.

"I'm starting to think that this isn't the right way." Fry said.

"We won't know for sure until we see something that ensures that." Leela said.

"Would something like that qualify?" Takamon said.

Everyone looked ahead and saw and heard what Takamon was talking about. It sounded like a waterfall. The liquid running through the path was falling down another path that only went downwards and seemed to go on forever into the darkness.

"I guess we should turn back." Takamon said.

"Wait. Look over there." Ironhide said.

Everyone looked where Ironhide was looking and saw it. On the other side of the huge gap where they were, there was a small opening. But it was all the way across from where they were, making it a problem.

"Do you think that's where the ring is?" Fry asked.

"Only one way to find out." Optimus said.

Optimus raised his right arm and brought out his grappler hook. Ironhide knew what Optimus had on his mind.

"Are you sure you can make it?" Ironhide asked.

"Let's see." Optimus said.

Optimus pointed his arm straight and fired the hook. The hook was attached to a thick metal cable that kept on coming out of his wrist. The hook hit the wall and dug its edges into the wall on impact. Optimus then gave his arm a slight tug. The hook didn't budge.

"Okay it's in solid." Optimus said.

"Be careful." Ironhide said with a worried look and tone.

Optimus noticed this and smiled at her.

"Don't worry. It's me." Optimus said.

With that said Optimus jumped up and then began to swing down. He went across the gap and stuck his feet on the wall when he hit. He then began to repel himself down the wall and then swung himself into the opening. He then looked up and gave the rest of his team a thumbs up as he walked on.

"_Yes, Optimus. I know you're you. That's why I worry." _Ironhide said in her mind.

Optimus didn't have to walk far. About one minute later, he came to what looked like an open doorway.

"Could that be where the ring is?" Optimus said.

He kept on walking and went through the doorway. The ring wasn't there. It was just a room with four walls. But it was the walls themselves that kept Optimus from leaving immediately. All over the walls were etchings that looked like a map. At first Optimus didn't know what it was, but then he saw a dot with a statement under it that said, "You are here."

"This whole thing is a map of these tunnels." Optimus said. "Maybe I can use it to find out where those paths in the fork lead."

Optimus went through with his plan. He put his finger on the dot and started to slide it across the path that he and his team came. He then came top the fork. He decided to test out the path, Ratchet and Jetfire took. The right one. His finger went down the trail and stopped when it was a dead end.

"Shit." Optimus said. "Okay Team Recon, let's see where you're headed."

Optimus put his finger back at the beginning of the fork and then made it go down the left. That path seemed to just go on. But it stopped when it hit a very big area. Optimus seemed satisfied.

"Find anything, Prime?" Ironhide's voice came.

Optimus put his hand on his wrist and then brought it up. With it slid a piece of metal that unveiled a wrist communicator underneath. He brought his arm up so the speaker of the comm was at level with his mouth.

"Yeah, I found something. It's not the ring though." Optimus said. "I'm heading back. Do something for me will ya?"

"What is it?" Ironhide asked.

"Call Ratchet and Jetfire and tell them to meet us back at the beginning of the fork. I'm going to call Bumblebee and Arcee and see if they found anything."

"Why? What did you find?" Ironhide asked.

"A map of these tunnels. And I think the path Team Recon went down is the one that will give us the most promising results." Optimus said.

"Alright Prime. Ironhide out." Ironhide said.

Ironhide fuzzed out on Optimus wrist comm. Optimus then pressed some buttons on his comm while Ironhide did the same thing with hers.

* * *

(Ratchet and Jetfire's Location; 2:15 PM)

Ratchet, Jetfire, Professor Farnsworth, and Dr. Zoidberg were all standing in the middle of the path looking at the dead end. Zoidberg was up against the walls however looking as if he was trying to listen to something.

"Zoidberg, what are you doing?" Jetfire asked.

"I'm trying to see if there are any secret passages here in these walls." Zoidberg said.

"These are the sewers you twit!" The Professor shouted. "There are no secret passages down here!"

"Well excuse me for trying to help." Zoidberg said.

"How the hell did we get stuck with him?" Ratchet whispered to Jetfire.

"Hey Ratchet, this is Ironhide."

Ratchet opened up his wrist comm and held it up.

"What's up, 'Hide?" Ratchet said.

"Did you guys find anything?" Ironhide asked.

"No. All we found was a dead end in the form of a sewer type waterfall." Ratchet said. "What about you guys?"

"Prime wants you guys to head back to the beginning of the fork and meet us there." Ironhide said.

"Why?" Ratchet asked.

"He found a map of these tunnels that we're in and he thinks Bumblebee and Arcee's path is the one we should go down." Ironhide explained.

"Alright. We'll be there in a few." Ratchet said as he closed his comm.

"What's up?" Jetfire asked.

"Ironhide said that Bumblebee and Arcee's path might have promising results. Let's head back." Ratchet said.

"Alright. Professor! Zoidberg! Come on we're heading back." Jetfire said.

Zoidberg and the Professor stopped bickering and followed Ratchet and Jetfire back up the path and back to the beginning of the fork.

* * *

(Team Recon's Location; 2:20 PM)

Team Recon (Composing of only Bumblebee and Arcee), Amy, Bender, and Hermes were all going down the right path as were their orders from Optimus. Patamon and Gatomon were in the arms of their partners.

"Bumblebee, this is Prime. Respond."

Bumblebee opened up his wrist communicator and Patamon flew up on top of his head.

"Bee here. What's going on, Optimus?" Bumblebee said.

"I found a map of these tunnels and it seems the path you and your group are going down appears to be the only path that leads anywhere. Have you found anything yet?" Optimus said.

"We haven't found anything yet, Optimus. But we'll keep going." Bumblebee said.

"Alright. Me and the others will meet you guys down there." Optimus said.

"Alright." Bumblebee said as he covered up his comm.

"What'd he want?" Patamon asked.

Bumblebee looked up to Patamon.

"He said to just keep going down this path. Apparently, it's the correct one." Bumblebee said.

"What exactly are we supposed to find?" Amy asked.

"The ring of course. But something tells me we're going to find a lot more than that." Arcee said.

After that was said, they kept on walking down the tunnel. Then they saw something in the distance. A light at the end.

"What's that light coming from?" Gatomon asked.

Bumblebee made his lights go back into his suit.

"Let's find out." He said.

They walked until they reached an opening from where the light was coming from. What they saw amazed them all. There was a whole city. It wasn't much, but it looked like a civilized town. There were paths made out of wooden planks so they could walk across the deeper water without trouble. The buildings were not that big and they were made out of old junk. What surprised the two AutoKnights and Digimon the most were the inhabitants. They were really people that were horribly disfigured, but they were harmless as far as they could tell.

They just kept standing there and staring for a few minutes. Then the rest of the team came up.

"Hey guys. What did you…whoa." Optimus said as he saw the town.

The rest of the knights all had the same expression on their faces.

"Hey, Jet." Ratchet said.

"Yeah?"

"You remember last night when you said we haven't even begun to understand the meaning of the word 'crazy'?"

"Uh-huh."

"I think you were right."

Jetfire just nodded and went back to staring.

"This kind of reminds me of when we found Takamon's village." Optimus said.

"Minus the hideous sewage odor of course, right?" Gatomon said.

"Right." Optimus said as he stepped up onto the wooden path. "Let's check this place out and see if we can find that ring nearby."

Everyone nodded and stepped onto the path. They then walked into the city and that's when even more staring began. Only the knights were not the ones staring. They were the ones being stared at. Every single mutant just kept staring at them as they walked by.

"Well this is uncomfortable." Ironhide said.

"These guys are peaceful. We've been down here before and we know how they work." Leela said.

"You told us that, but do these guys happen to know who WE are by any chance?" Jetfire asked.

"You guys are known worldwide." Fry said.

"So we're basically celebrities down here?" Bumblebee asked.

"Pretty much." Bender said.

"Perfect." Optimus said bitterly.

The continued to walk through the town, but then they were stopped by mutant. It was male and he had an arm coming out of his head that was fully functional.

"Mayor Raoul. Nice to see you again." Leela said.

"Leela it's good to see you and your friends. But who might I ask are they?" Raoul said.

"They're the AutoKnights. Isn't that obvious?" Amy asked.

"There have been many impersonators my dear." Raoul said as he slowly approached Optimus.

"You say you are the AutoKnights?" Raoul said to Optimus.

"That's us." Optimus said a bit uneasy.

"Prove it." Raoul said.

Optimus had to think here.

"_How exactly do I do that?"_ he thought. He then got an idea.

"AutoKnights, draw your weapons." He said.

At that moment, Mayor Raoul stood back as he witnessed all six AutoKnights drawing their primary weapons. Optimus pulled out his left ion blaster. Ironhide had her huge arm cannons. Ratchet pulled out his machine gun. Jetfire thought missiles were to dangerous, so instead, he brought out a small gun barrel looking think that aligned itself on the side of his wrist. His flamethrower. Bumblebee brought out his plasma cannon. And Arcee brought out her smaller double barreled cannon. The crew was amazed because they hadn't seen their weapons up close before.

"Satisfied?" Optimus said.

Raoul was shocked, but he could still speak.

"Y-yes." He said. He soon brought himself together. "Welcome to our home, brave AutoKnights. I am Raoul. I'm the mayor of this town. If you don't mid my asking, why are you here?"

The knights put their weapons away and got ready to answer.

"Mayor, we are looking for something that we think crashed into this town from above. It looks like an oversized ring with a big stone in it." Optimus said.

"Would you or anyone else here might've had any luck finding it?" Fry asked.

The mayor looked interested.

"Would this happen to be what you're looking for?" he said as he reached into his pocket.

When he pulled out his hand, he opened it up to let them see what was there. It was the ring they were looking for all right. The stone however had no color.

"Oh my god, that's it!" Ironhide said happily.

Optimus extended his hand out to receive the ring, but Raoul closed his hand pulled back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Raoul asked.

"Please sir. We need that ring." Optimus said.

"Oh really? And might I ask why you need it?" Raoul asked.

"It's very hard to explain." Ratchet said.

"Well then come back when you can." Raoul said as he put the ring back in his pocket and started to walk off.

Optimus was a bit angered.

"Alright. You can hold onto it for now. But there's something you should know first." Optimus said with a smirk.

Raoul stopped and turned around.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"We're not the only ones looking for that ring." Optimus said.

"Who else is looking for it?" Raoul asked.

"Do you guys have any idea what happened up on the surface yesterday?" Takamon asked.

"Yes we do. Word is you guys all fought some giant robots like always and beat them." Raoul said. "But just because you can do that doesn't mean I'm giving you this ring. I found it and it's mine."

"Well I strongly suggest you give it to us because those robots are the other ones who are looking for that ring. And I can guarantee the way they ask for it won't be so polite as our asking." Ironhide said.

"Until you can give another reason besides that, the ring remains with me." Raoul said.

*BOOOM*

A large crashing sound was heard and the ground started to shake. The knights and the Digimon looked towards the entrance to the down and looked down the tunnel.

*BOOOOOM*

Another crash made the ground shake harder.

"You guys are the ones with war experience." Fry said to the knights. "Is that a good sound?"

*BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!*

"That sound never means anything good." Takamon said.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!*

One last crash was both heard and seen at the end of the tunnel as the wall was crashed through and a cloud of dust rose up. The knights drew out their weapons again and got ready to aim. That's when something walked out of the dust. It was a huge mechanical jaguar looking thing with a single red glowing optic. Its armor was a brushed aluminum and black color. It stood about ten feet tall and had a bunch of spike coming out of its body with most of them being on its tail.

"THAT"S a Decepticon?" Ironhide said.

That's when Bumblebee noticed on top of Ravage's head was the infamous logo of their enemies.

"Yep. It's a Decepticon." Bumblebee said.

Every mutant and non AutoKnight went into a state of fear. Except for Takamon, Patamon, and Gatomon that is.

"What do we do?" Takamon asked.

"Takamon, you take everyone here and get them to safety." Optimus said.

"You're leaving me out of the fight AGAIN?" Takamon said. "You have got to be kidding me! Optimus you may have not have know this but,"

"Are you going to let me finish?" Optimus interrupted.

"Finish?" Takamon muttered.

"After you get them all somewhere safe, you get your ass back here and help us kick this guy's ass." Optimus said.

Takamon smiled.

"You got it." He said as he brought out his staff and ran back to the people with Patamon and Gatomon.

"Mayor, where is the safest place in this town?" Takamon asked.

The mayor was cowering behind Leela.

"My office building a few blocks away from here." Raoul said.

"Well then come on everyone! We gotta go!" Takamon said as he started to lead them all away from the soon-to-be battle scene.

When everyone was out of sight, Optimus raised his right arm. Flaps began to open up around his cuffs and began to cover his hand. Then, a long blade that was sliver and glowing orange slowly unsheathed itself.

"There's never a dull day in our lives, is there?" Optimus said. "AutoKnights, let's take this overgrown kitty down! ATTACK!!"

The six knights all charged for Ravage as the Decepticon did the same towards them.

* * *

Trevor: That chapter was awfully short for you, AK.

Me: I know. But for me to have to write down the fight scene I have planned for this, it would take too long to write.

Tai: So your saving the fight for next chapter.

Me: Exactly.

Leela: Are you saying I'm too ugly to be an AutoKnight, Bender?!

(Everyone looks at the crew)

Gatomon: They're still arguing?

Takamon: They've been going on and on and on.

Me: I say we stay out of it. We'll see how they're doing when I finish up chapter eight. Until then, peace btiches.


	8. Ring Disputes Part 2

Me: Hello Bitches. Chapter nine is here and the PE crew has stopped bickering.

Patamon: How did that happen?

Me: I had Trevor and Takamon persuade them to stop.

Kari: Please don't tell me they said they would kill them.

Me: Oh they were ready to. Trevor turned into Optimus and threatened to cook Zoidberg alive, and Takamon brought out his staff and said he would make "Human-Kabob".

Violet: Are you freakin kidding me?

Me: I shit you not.

Trevor: Okay then enough about us. AK, do the disclaimer and let's get this chapter and this battle rollin'.

Me: Right. I don't own The Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon, or Futurama. I do own my tow original characters Trevor Bauer and Takamon.

Trevor (In Achmed the Dead Terrorist's voice): NO JOKES!!

Takamon (Also in Achmed the Dead Terrorist's voice): OR WE KILL YOU!!

Me: Now you're ripping off Jeff Dunham? Shit. I don't own Achmed the Dead Terrorist either. And as for you two, I still own you and I want you to look into this.

(Hands them a number to a therapist's office)

Me: The two of you have an appointment in less than a week.

Takamon: You were serious about the therapy?!

Trevor: This is totally unnecessary, AK!

Me: We'll see after your first session. Please readers, enjoy chapter eight.

* * *

**The AutoKnights IV: Cybertronian 3009**

**Chapter 8: Ring Disputes (Part 2)**

(Mutant Village; 2:35 PM)

All six AutoKnights and the Decepticon Ravage were all charging towards each other. Ravage legs were almost concealed in the sewer water. But that didn't stop him as he kept on going. The knights each jumped onto their own wooden path and started to attack. Jetfire on the other handed simply brought out his twin jet boosters on his back and started flying. He pointed his flamethrower down as he flew over Ravage's back.

"I hope that watery crap isn't flammable." Jetfire said.

Jetfire then made his flamethrower shoot out a huge stream of fire all the way across Ravage's back. Jetfire then floated in one spot and smirked as he watched Ravage squirm. But his smirk faded after Ravage simply crouched down into the septic liquid and doused the flames.

"OK. That didn't work." Jetfire said.

Ravage looked back and growled. Before he could do anything, he was hit with shots from Ratchet's machine gun. Ravage turned his head and saw Ratchet standing there on his wooden path. Ravage lifted his giant metal paw and swung down at the medic. Ratchet jumped clear out of the way and onto another path as Ravage destroyed the one he was recently on. Optimus then ran towards the Decepticon and jumped onto his head. He drove his energon sword into Ravage's head right above his eye. Ravage then shook his head up and down and eventually forced Optimus to jump off. As he gained control of his fall, Optimus got in a few shots with his ion blaster before landing on another bridge of flimsy wood. Then Bumblebee and Arcee moved in on the con as Ratchet found a problem.

"This isn't going to be easy." Ratchet said.

"Who said it would?" Ironhide asked from another bridge.

"I know that but the thing is, he's a giant robot with huge legs. He can walk anywhere. We on the other hand have a very small amount of foothold here." Ratchet said.

Optimus heard the whole thing.

"He's right. And we can't lead him into the village. The streets are to damn thin. Everything would be destroyed in a heartbeat." He said.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ironhide asked.

"Should we go into our robot modes?" Ratchet said.

Optimus looked around and observed his surroundings once more before deciding.

"We can't. Our robot modes are too big. We'd destroy everything faster than that thing would." Optimus said.

"We'd better think of something fast! We're running out of wood to walk on! And when it's gone, all we'll have left is that little strip of concrete on the edge of the town. And I'm sure we won't last long there." Ratchet said.

That's when Optimus' brain shifted into second gear. Time was running out and he had to think of something fast. Then he remembered something. Not everyone's robot modes were seen yet.

"Bumblebee! Arcee!" Optimus called.

Bumblebee and Arcee were jumping everywhere shooting at Ravage. But then they landed and looked at their leader.

"What?" Arcee asked.

"You two transform to robot mode. Now!" Optimus shouted.

"Okay!" Bumblebee shouted as he jumped up into the air. "BUMBLEBEE, ROBOT MODE!!"

Immediately after those words were spoken, Bumblebee's suit began to transform all over. Soon, his human body was completely hidden behind the mechanics and yellow armor of his robot mode. The armor came from his vehicle mode of course. His chest was made up of the front grille and it angled off at both edges. His yellow plated head was round with two horn-like panels hanging out of his head. His optics glowed bright blue. The two front doors hanged off of his back like wings. He stood at 16 feet tall.

"Whoa. This is new." Bumblebee said with his voice now sounding a bit robotic.

"That's cool. My turn." Arcee said. "ARCEE, ROBOT MODE!!"

Arcee began to transform just like Bumblebee did. Since their vehicle modes were not that different from each other, their robot modes were similar too. The front part was her chest, and so on. But instead of the two front doors going off her back, they were in place on the side of her hips like a skirt. Her head was differently shaped though. It was somewhat pentagonal rather than round. Like Bumblebee, her robotic eyes glowed blue. She was about 15 feet tall. Team Recon stood in their robot modes ready to face Ravage as the other four knights were just happy that they weren't too big.

"This is going to work perfectly." Bumblebee said as his left hand transformed into his plasma cannon.

"Usually, I like cats. But in his case, I'll make an acception." Arcee said as she brought out her double barreled arm rifle.

Bumblebee and Arcee then started to shoot at Ravage. But Ravage was too quick for them and just dodged every shot.

"I don't get it." Ratchet said.

"What?" Ironhide said.

"Why would Megatron only send one of them down here after us? We all took on three together and won. Why is there only one?" Ratchet said.

Optimus and Ironhide looked at each other.

"That's actually a very good question." Optimus said. "Come on. We can't let him get his claws on that ring. Let's go."

Optimus began to run on whatever wooden bridge was left in order to get closer to Ravage. Ironhide and Ratchet did the same. Bumblebee and Arcee were running after him through the water and Jetfire was still flying. Ravage started to speed up and made the gap between him and the Knights grow bigger. When he was far enough away, he skidded to a halt and turned around. Out of his back came two giant gatling guns. Ravage charged at the knights and fired his guns downward. The bullets made twin splash trails along the sewer water and got closer to the wooden paths that the knights were standing on. Before they were hit, they jumped out of the way and watched from the air as the bridge they were on was destroyed. They maneuvered themselves so they landed on another one.

"Come on! What's the plan, Prime?" Jetfire asked from above.

"I don't have one right now!" Optimus cried.

"Well what are, AH!" Jetfire cried as Ravage's tail whiplashed him and sent him sprawling into the town.

"Jetfire!" Arcee cried as she watched her brother fall.

But as she had her attention diverted, Ravage rammed into her with his head and sent her flat on her back. As she fell, the sewer water made a huge splash. As Ravage moved in on her, he was jerked back by Bumblebee who had a solid grip on his tail.

"Fuck off, con." The yellow knight said.

Bumblebee swung Ravage around and threw him into a wall. He then went over to Arcee and helped her up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. She answered as she looked into the town. "I just hope Jetfire's okay."

* * *

(Mayor's building; 2:50 PM)

All of the people who lived down in that village were trying to all gather themselves in Mayor Raoul's office for safety. The PE crew, Patamon and Gatomon were the last ones in. Takamon walked in, looked around to make everyone was alright, and then turned around and started to make his way out the door.

"Wait!" Gatomon called.

Takamon turned around.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" the catlike Digimon asked.

"I'm pretty damn sure, Gatomon." Takamon said. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You and Patamon have to stay here and make sure all of these people stay safe. Can you two do that for me?"

The two Digimon lovers looked at each other and then nodded when they turned back to Takamon.

"Alright then." Takamon said as he walked out the door and closed it.

When the door closed, everyone in the building made their way towards the window to get a view. Takamon was walking away from the building but stopped when he heard a noise. He looked up and saw Jetfire falling to the ground. The gold Digimon jumped up into the air and caught him before he hit. After he landed, Takamon helped Jetfire stand up.

"Thanks for the save. Tak." Jetfire said.

"No problem." Takamon said. "How are you guys holding up?"

"Well Bumblebee and Arcee are in their robot modes right now and they're doing most of the fighting. But the rest of our robot modes are too big and we can't transform down here. So we need help." Jetfire said.

"And that's exactly why you have me." Takamon said as he spun his staff.

Jetfire smirked as he lowered his goggles so they were over his eyes. Through his vision now, Jetfire had all sorts of gauges and crosshair in his goggles. He readied tow missiles on his arms.

"Well then let's go." Jetfire said.

"You take the air. I'll take the rooftops." Takamon said.

Jetfire nodded and took off as Takamon ran into an alleyway and started to wall jump using both walls in the alley. He soon reached the rooftop and started to run across it. When he reached the edge, he jumped up and landed on another rooftop and kept running.

* * *

(Back to the fight scene; 2:55 PM)

The fight was still going and ideas were coming late. Ravage was only one Decepticon, but he was a lot more agile than most of them. So it was not easy to land a hit on him. Ratchet kept on firing his machine gun, but not a single bullet hit as Ravage just kept dodging.

"This is insane!" Ratchet cried. "What is that guy's power supply? Cybertronian crack?"

No one was amused by the joke.

"Ratchet this is no time for…wait." Optimus said as another idea came to his head. "Power supply. That's it! Ratchet!"

Ratchet turned to Optimus.

"Shut him down!" Optimus shouted.

Ratchet smiled as he understood what Optimus meant. He brought up his left arm and made a mod appear. It looked like the engine of a hot rod with twin firing barrels at the front. It was his EMP generator.

He pointed it at Ravage and the inside of the barrels started to glow gold as the mod itself whirred up. Ratchet fired two thin beams at Ravage. But like all the other shots with his machine gun, they missed.

"Hold still, dammit!" Ratchet shouted as he readied his EMP again.

Ratchet kept on firing golden beams at Ravage but missed every time. Ravage then turned around and started to charge. But he didn't run towards the knights, he was purposely breaking every single wooden path so there would be nowhere to go. Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet all jumped over to the thin strip of concrete that bordered the hedge of the village. Bumblebee and Arcee on the other hand were still in their robot modes.

"We have nowhere to run. We're useless in this fight." Ironhide said.

Optimus was not happy with that.

"_Dammit, Takamon! I sure picked a hell of a time for you to run away from the fight!" _He cursed mentally.

As Ravage slowly started to approach them, two small missiles flew in from above and hit Ravage dead on in the back. Then Jetfire himself became visible when he flew in from inside the village.

"HEY DECEPTICON!!" Another voice shouted.

The voice came from the top of the building that Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet were leaning up against. They all looked up and saw Takamon jump off of the roof top holding his staff above his head like an axe. The he shouted out his ever famous line as his staff started to glow gold.

"LET'S KICK IT UP!!"

Ravage looked up and saw Takamon falling down towards him. Then as he was still falling, Takamon swung his staff down and in doing so, released a giant wave of golden energy that hit Ravage right on his head. Ravage cringed as he was hit and then Takamon landed on his head and jumped off immediately to the side. Ravage tried whipping his tail at him, but Takamon was quick too. As he saw the tail coming, Takamon moved himself so he could get a solid hold on the tail. Ravage was now swinging his tail like crazy trying to get Takamon to let go. Takamon let go and then he flew towards the wall. Just like he planned. He somersaulted while he was flying and managed and when he hit the wall, he hit it with his feet and got ready to do another wall jump. He thrust out his legs and began to fly at Ravage again. Only now his staff was starting to glow a bright white instead of gold. Takamon landed on Ravage's head again and jumped up straight into the air. When he stopped ascending, he struck.

"Chew on this! CHROME SPEAR!!"

Takamon threw his staff so the spear part was in the front. The staff was now flying towards Ravage at high speed and seemed to get bigger. The staff went right through Ravage's lower back and forced the con to the ground. Takamon began to fall again, but instead of hitting Ravage on the head again, he took a deep breath dove into the sewer water to retrieve his staff. Bumblebee and Arcee transformed back into their human modes and went over to Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet. Jetfire landed right next to them.

"That had to do it." Jetfire said.

But it didn't. Ravage very weakly got back up and brought out his huge gatling guns from his back.

"You've got to be kidding me." Optimus said as he took a fighting stance again.

That's when Takamon climbed out of the sewer water and ran in front of the knights while holding up his staff.

"You must have some sort of death wish." Takamon said.

Ravage only responded by a loud long mechanical growl.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Ironhide said.

Ravage was just about to swing at them, but the he looked at Takamon and began to stare. Takamon noticed he was staring and started to get really confused as to why Ravage wasn't attacking. The six knights were slowly beginning to wonder the same thing themselves.

"Ravage, fall back. Repeat. Fall back." Soundwave's voice said inside of Ravage.

Ravage gave one last growl and started to run off down the sewer tunnel, leaving the AutoKnights and Takamon even more confused.

"What the hell was that?" Bumblebee said.

"I have no clue." Ironhide said.

"This might sound weird. But I think it was staring at me." Takamon said.

All six knights now looked at Takamon.

"You think it was staring at you?" Optimus said.

"Yeah." Takamon said still confused.

They all decided to let it go and head to Mayor Raoul's office. When everyone saw them coming through the window, they all started to cheer. The doors flew open and everyone started to approach the heroes. Patamon and Gatomon jumped into Bumblebee and Arcee's arms with big smiles.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Gatomon said.

"Wow. Usually I'm the one saying that to you." Arcee said.

"You guys actually did it? You killed him?" Fry asked.

"Not really." Ratchet said.

Everyone but the knights and Takamon looked confused.

"What do you mean, 'not really'?" Leela asked.

"It's weird. He just ran off." Ironhide asked.

"He ran away?" Amy said.

"Yeah." Optimus said.

Before anything else could be asked however, a noise was heard. A missile courtesy of the fleeing Ravage flew down the tunnel and towards the village.

"LOOK OUT!!" Optimus shouted as he started to run.

Everyone followed him and stopped when they reached the front of the village. When the time was right, Optimus jumped up and gave the missile a good strong kick on its underside. The missile was then redirected upwards and crashed into the ceiling. As debris began to fall, sunlight shone through the newly created hole.

"Now what?" Bumblebee shouted.

Optimus landed and looked back. "Ratchet!"

"I'm all over it." Ratchet said as he made his electromagnets appear on the sides of his wrists.

He pointed his arms upwards and a huge pink orb of magnetism flew up and surrounded every chunk of debris. Then the debris just began to float in mid-air.

"Is everyone alright?" Optimus asked as he approached the large group of people.

"We're all fine, Optimus." Hermes said.

"What should we do with this?" Ratchet asked as he looked at the debris in his control.

Optimus looked up at the hole. It wasn't a very small one, but it looked fixable. He then looked at the sewer water. There were planks of wood floating all around.

"Well I think it's obvious. We have to fix it." Optimus shouted.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Jetfire asked.

Takamon stepped in before Optimus could answer.

"Well with my staff, I can weld those pieces back into the ceiling where they belong. Jetfire, you can help me weld with your flamethrowers." He said.

Jetfire looked at the pieces and brought out his flamethrowers.

"But I don't know how to weld. And you can't even get up there. It's too high up." Jetfire said.

"Don't worry about that. Ratchet can give me a lift with his magnets. And I'll show you how to weld. You already have the goggles for it." Takamon said.

Good idea, Takamon." Optimus said. "While you guys take care of the ceiling, me, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Arcee, Patamon, and Gatomon will repair those wooden paths."

"That'll take forever!" Bumblebee said.

"Not if we work together like the team we are." Optimus said. "Now come on guys. Lt's fix this shit."

All six knights and the three Digimon went to work where they were told while Mayor Raoul was just astounded that they were doing this for them after what he had said.

Takamon jumped in Ratchet's magnetic beam and Ratchet began to make him and the pieces rise up towards the hole. Jetfire followed him up and hovered right below the hole. Before beginning to work, Jetfire slowly poke his head out of the hole and looked around. The hole was created in the middle of a wide alley on the surface.

"Okay it's clear." Jetfire said.

Takamon nodded and grabbed one of the pieces of debris. He stuck it into place on the wall of the hole and brought the tip of his spear up. The pointy tip glowed white and Takamon brought in contact with where the hole and the chunk of debris met. Sparks flew everywhere as Takamon welded the piece into place. Shortly, he stopped and the piece held firm in its place.

"That's pretty much how you weld something, Jetfire." Takamon said.

"Man. You surprise me all the time, Takamon. I mean, where did you even learn how to weld?" Jetfire asked.

Takamon frowned at the question.

"What's wrong?" Jetfire asked.

Takamon shook his head.

"It's nothing really." Takamon said. "I learned how to weld from my wife, Blaze."

Jetfire was so shocked his boosters accidentally shut down and he began to fall. After one second though, he brought himself back up.

"Your what now?" Jetfire asked.

"You heard me right." Takamon said. "I'm a married mon."

Takamon then let go of his staff and it floated there thanks to the magnetic field. He then put his hand on his chest armor and pulled the armor partway off of his chest. Jetfire was both confused and shocked as Takamon reached down his armor like it was a shirt and pulled something out. Takamon put the armor piece all the way back on his chest and looked at what he had in his hand. It was a picture frame.

"Here." Takamon said as he stuck his hand with the picture out of the magnetic field.

He tossed the picture to Jetfire and he caught it. Jetfire then looked at the picture. It was a picture of another Takamon but she looked very different. She had developed body parts on her chest that looked very human. (A/N: You know damn well what I mean there. I just thought it would be a cleaner way of saying it.) Her skin was metal, but it was pink instead of gold. Her eyes were a yellow color. Her head had the same type of lashes running across and out of the back of her head just like Takamon did. But hers were about half of his length. Out of her head, pink hair flowed all the way down her back halfway down her forehead in front. In her hair were orange streaks. She was not wearing the armor like Takamon had. Instead she had on a tight red top that only covered up her upper chest. Her lower stomach was still visible. She also had on tight black pants. She had on no shoes. But her body was lined with metal skin so she didn't need any. Plus she had no toes. But she did have a cute smile. She was just a few inches smaller than Takamon.

"That's your wife?" Jetfire asked.

"That's her." Takamon said.

Jetfire looked at Takamon, and then at the picture.

"If she's a Takamon like you are, why does she look so different?" Jetfire asked.

"She literally is one of a kind." Takamon responded.

Jetfire didn't get it. Takamon saw that.

"She's very different. But in a cool way. When she first hatched from her digi-egg, her data had something else inside of it. So when she hatched, she had a different appearance and different powers from a normal Takamon. She was considered to be one of the most powerful in the clan. She's pyrokinetic."

"Pyro what?" Jetfire said.

"Kinetic. It means she can generate and control fire with her mind." Takamon said.

"Whoa." Jetfire said.

"I met her when I digivolved to rookie level for the first time. After we met, we became really good friends. I told her about the mining life and she taught me how to weld. Soon after, we became boyfriend and girlfriend. A few years later, married."

Jetfire was in shock. He thought Patamon and Gatomon would be the first ever Digimon couple to get married. But he just got proven wrong.

"What did you call her?" Jetfire asked.

"Well we couldn't call each other Takamon from the start. It would be too confusing. Besides, she already made a new name for herself. Blaze." Takamon said.

"Colorful." Jetfire said.

"It is." Takamon said. Then he frowned again. "But after the fight with the dark masters, I never saw her again."

"Do you think she was one of the digi-eggs that hatched when we found you?" Jetfire asked.

"I honestly don't know. But I just wish I could see her again someday. I miss her. I love her." Takamon said those last statements quietly.

Jetfire heard them though.

"I'm sure you'll see Blaze again soon." Jetfire assured Takamon as he tossed back the picture.

Takamon caught it and put it back in his armor. He and Jetfire then got back to work welding the pieces together.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jetfire and Takamon heard the shriek and started to chuckle.

"I guess Gatomon fell in the water." Jetfire said.

He and Takamon kept on laughing as they got back to work.

* * *

(An hour and a half later)

The AutoKnights and the Digimon had finished making the repairs to what was damaged. The wooden paths were all rebuilt in their rightful places, and Takamon and Jetfire did a perfect job patching up the hole. They all stood in a group with the Planet Express crew and across from Mayor Raoul and his people. He approached them with a smile.

"I don't thin I can thank you enough for all you have done for us." Raoul said.

"We were happy to do it." Optimus said.

Raoul smiled even bigger and reached into his pocket. He held the ring in front of Optimus.

"Take it. You guys really do deserve to have this ring." Raoul said.

"It's about frickin time." The professor muttered quietly.

Optimus smiled as he took the ring from Raoul and held it in his hand.

"Thank you, mayor." Optimus said.

"No. Thank YOU AutoKnights." Raoul said.

"We should get going, Prime." Ironhide said.

"Yeah." Prime said.

"If you ever get the chance, you're always welcome to come down here and visit." Raoul said.

Optimus nodded.

"Got it." He said.

Optimus started to make his way towards the sewer tunnel as everyone followed him. From behind, the mutants all waved good bye as they disappeared in the tunnel. Ratchet went ahead and lit the way with his lights. Along the way, Ratchet had asked what Takamon and Jetfire were talking about while they were fixing the hole in the ceiling. So they told, and everyone was surprised.

"You had a pyrokinetic wife? That's awesome!" Fry said.

"I had no idea. I thought we would be the first Digimon couple to get married." Patamon said.

"I got married to Blaze long before the dark masters attacked." Takamon said.

"How long have you been married?" Gatomon asked.

"About ten years. Then the dark masters attacked and…" Takamon couldn't go on.

"Dude, I'm so sorry." Patamon said.

Takamon managed a slight smile.

"Don't be. I'll find her someday. I'm sure of it." Takamon said softly. "Here. I have a picture of her."

Takamon reached into his chest armor and pulled out the picture of Blaze. He handed it to Bumblebee and everyone gathered around to see it.

"Hey, she's cute." Gatomon said.

"No. She's hot. Both in beauty terms and literally." Takamon said with a chuckle.

Everyone laughed a bit with Takamon. Then Optimus just looked at him with a serious look.

"_It seems you and I have more in common than I thought, Takamon. We both lost people we loved. At least you can still find your loved ones."_

Ironhide noticed his look. She put her hand on his shoulder and Optimus looked at her.

"You alright?" she asked quietly.

Optimus looked at her.

"Yeah I'm fine." He responded also quietly.

After a few more minutes, they reached the same ladder they climbed down when they entered the sewers. As the knights went up, they transformed their suits back into their rings and became their normal selves again. After they were all out, Takamon picked up the cover and placed it over the hole.

"So now what?" Bender asked.

"Well, we have to go back and let the Autobots know that we have the ring." Trevor said as he looked at the ring in his hand.

"And then we eat something." Gatomon said.

"I'm hungry too." Patamon said.

The humans and Takamon chuckled at the couple and then Violet thought of something.

"Would you guys like to come over for dinner tonight?" Violet said to the PE crew.

The crew looked surprised.

"Well, I suppose since we don't have any work to do…" the professor said.

"Is that a yes?" Kari asked.

"You bet." Leela said with a smile. "What time should we come by?"

"Come around five. Use your cards to get in." Trevor said.

"You got it." Fry said.

"See ya later." Takamon said as they all started to walk off.

Everyone said goodbye and kept on walking. But this wasn't the end.

* * *

Kari: Well that sure was interesting.

TK: Takamon has a wife?

Fry: That was actually really cool AK. AK? Where's AK.

Patamon: He's running for his life.

Leela: What?

Gatomon: Apparently Trevor and Takamon aren't too happy about therapy. Look out the window.

(Fry opens the window and sees AK running from Trevor and Takamon.)

Me: Come on you guys! Just one session! It won't be that bad!

Takamon: We don't need a therapist, AK! TAKA BLAST!!

Me: Holy shit! Peace Bitches.

Trevor: Come back here and take it like a man!


	9. Dinner Stories

Me: Hey Bitches! I have chapter nine right here.

Kari: Too bad, Trevor and Takamon aren't here.

Professor: Where are they anyway?

TK: Today must be their first day of therapy.

Me: Yep. And it wasn't easy getting them to go inside the building.

Patamon: But you did eventually get them to go, right?

Me: Yeah.

Fry: How did you persuade them?

Me: I had Violet come along with a taser gun pointed at them.

Leela: You had Violet point a taser at them?!

Me: Do you have any idea what they did to me?

Bender: No. What happened?

Me: They nearly killed me. Takamon hit me with his Taka Blast in my ass. In case you haven't noticed, I'm sitting on a donut pillow for my ass pain.

(Everyone looks down and sees the donut pillow)

Tai: Ouch.

Steve: Are you alright?

Me: I'll be fine. But it's been hell trying to walk all week.

Gatomon: Well that must suck.

Me: No worries. Let's get started with this chapter shall we? I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon, or Futurama. I do however own my two original characters Trevor Bauer and Takamon, and they're not here right now to say their traditional lines, thank God.

Fry: Hold that thought.

Me: What?

Fry: I just got a text message. Take a look.

(Fry hands the phone to AK and he reads it. It looks like this.)

"Any jokes about us

being owned and we'll

own YOUR asses."

Me: *SIGH* They're supposed to be in a session right now!

Violet: I guess they took a break.

Me: Well, they're almost out anyway. I'll go and get them in a few minutes. Everyone else can enjoy chapter nine.

* * *

**The AutoKnights IV: Cybertronian 3009**

**Chapter 9: Dinner Stories**

(Planet Express Building; 4:30 PM)

Everyone in the Planet Express building was getting ready to go to the AutoKnight's place for dinner. Everyone put on some decent clothes while Bender just stocked some bottles of beer inside his body.

"I wonder what we'll be having." Fry said.

"They said they would be the ones cooking. I wonder if they're as good as they say they are." Bender said.

"If they can do something like beat a giant robot tiger thing in the sewers, I'm sure cooking should be no problem for them." Leela said.

"Right." The professor said. "Those kids certainly are the heroes of the day."

"Don't forget about that little golden guy, Takamon." Hermes said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. That guy really is stronger than he looks." Fry said.

"If only we could have actually seen them fight. That would've been so cool." Amy said.

"Maybe we will another time soon if they'll stick around for a while." Leela said.

Everyone looked at Leela.

"What do you mean 'if', honey?" Fry asked.

"Don't you remember what they said their mission was? They said that they were supposed to find that ring. And now that they have it, they might be leaving sooner than we think." Leela said.

Now everyone looked both surprised and upset.

"They can't leave yet. They just got here." Bender said. "I wanted to have fun with them as robots."

"They're not gone yet, Bender." Fry said. "If they do leave tomorrow, let's show them how much we appreciated their company. Now matter how short lived it was."

Everyone smiled. Leela kissed Fry.

"Come on let's get going." Leela said. "We don't wanna be late."

Everyone then left the building together and headed for the house underwater.

* * *

(AutoKnight Base; Upper house level; 4:45 PM)

Everyone down in the house was doing their best to straighten the place up. Everyone had on nice clothes, Gatomon kept running a brush through her fur, even Takamon polished up his armor. He kind of had too after he dove into the sewer water like someone in the Olympics. Gatomon had also taken a long bath too. She hates water because she's a cat, but she accidentally fell in the water in the sewers while they were fixing the wooden bridges. Violet could have sworn while Gatomon was taking a bath, she saw Patamon follow her in there, but she just laughed and walked away. The bath lasted a good twenty five minutes. But no one questioned them and they went off. That bath took place nearly two hours ago and now they were all getting ready to have guests.

"Well I think that does it." Trevor said looking around. "Everyone, be nice and let's try to avoid telling war stories as much as possible."

Everyone nodded.

"Takamon, if someone says 'little', 'small', or any other word related to that, try to keep your temper under control." Trevor said.

Takamon glared, but nodded.

"And Patamon, you try your best to keep it in the holster."

Everyone except Patamon and Gatomon burst out with laughter. Patamon and Gatomon looked at each other nervous.

"What are you talking about?" Gatomon asked.

"Oh please." Violet said. "I saw Patamon follow you into the bathroom when you went in there for a bath."

Patamon went red.

"Oh come on. We're just screwing with ya." Takamon said. "I've had sex with my wife too."

"Yeah but you guys we're already married." Gatomon said.

"So? Even when we weren't married yet, we got it on as much as we possibly could. And it was great aside from the occasional burn mark on my skin, but even that I loved."

Everyone looked confused.

"Burn marks?" TK said.

"My wife Blaze was pyrokinetic. Remember?" Takamon said.

Everyone remembered that when he said it.

"Oh yeah. But you really didn't mind getting burned?" Patamon asked.

"No way. It was awesome. There was even this one night when…"

"Okay! That's enough!" Violet shouted.

"I agree. You three can talk about that sometime later, okay?" Kari asked.

"Alright." Takamon said as Patamon and Gatomon nodded.

The nine of them just waited around for a few more minutes until finally, a space bridge opened up in front of the front door. They were expecting the Planet Express crew to walk through it, but instead, Roger walked through carrying Hayley's head under his arm.

"Roger, what are you doing here? And why do you have Hayley?" Steve asked.

"Fry and the others told me about the dinner tonight and I thought I would stop by too." Roger said.

"And I got permission to leave the museum form the director. I hope you don't mind." Hayley said.

They all smiled.

"No. Not at all, Hayley." Trevor said. "You guys come on in. This place is exactly the same as the one you guys knew in Langley Falls so you remember where everything is."

"Even the bar?" Roger asked hopefully.

Trevor, Violet, and Steve sighed.

"Yes Roger. The bar is here too." Violet said.

After he heard those words, Roger walked over to Steve, handed him Hayley's jar, and walked off down the hall and to the bar.

"Hm. Same old Roger." Steve said with a chuckle. "Good to see SOME things don't change over a thousand years. Which is more than I can say for you sis."

"Just because I'm just a head and I'm in a jar doesn't mean anything. I can still move around by myself. Put me down and I'll show you." Hayley said.

Steve complied and put his sister down. Then out of the bottom of her jar, eight thin robotic spider legs appeared and Hayley's jar started to move on its own.

"Hey not bad." Takamon said.

"Thank you." Hayley said as she looked up at Takamon. "Okay I'm dying to know, what the hell are you?"

Takamon sighed and gave explaining himself a whack.

"My name is Takamon. The other two over there are Patamon and Gatomon. We're special creatures known as Digimon. That's short for Digital Monster."

"What?" Hayley said.

"It's like this." Patamon said as e walked over with Gatomon to assist in explaining.

It took a few minutes but eventually, Hayley understood everything. Trevor and the others even explained how Tai, TK, and Kari became AutoKnights because they didn't have time to explain it a few hours ago when they were at the Head Museum.

"That's quite a story." Hayley said. "Speaking of that, did you guys ever find that ring Lincoln told you about?"

Trevor reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring.

"It's right here." Trevor said.

"Be careful Bender doesn't steal it." Fry's voice came from behind.

They all looked and saw the Planet Express crew walking through the space bridge into the house.

"Glad you guys could make it." Tai said.

"So are we." Bender said. "By the way, how did it go when you told those Autobots about the ring?"

The six knights and three Digimon all looked at one another and then back again.

"It went like this." TK said.

* * *

(About thirty minutes ago)

All nine residents of the base were all down in the Teletraan chamber and they had a job to do.

"Teletraan 1, contact Cybertron Command." Steve said.

The screen went fuzzy for a few seconds and then an image of a robot appeared. It was red, green and white across the chest with a long cannon extending out of his shoulder. He had blue eyes like an Autobot should and a faceplate. On each side of his head was a solar panel looking thing.

"Hey, what's up you guys?" he asked. The panels on his head lit up perfectly to every syllable he spoke.

"Hey Wheeljack." Kari greeted him. "We have some news to report."

"Let me guess. Another Decepticon attack?" Wheeljack said.

Everyone was kind of surprised.

"Wheeljack, how did you know that?" Violet asked.

Now Wheeljack looked surprised.

"Hold on. I was RIGHT?" Wheeljack said.

The humans and Digimon laughed a little bit.

"Yes, Wheeljack. We got into a fight with another Decepticon." Trevor said.

"Who was it?" Wheeljack asked.

"We have no clue." Takamon said. "But it looked like a giant jaguar thing with only one eye."

"Ravage." Wheeljack said.

"What?" Tai said not hearing the name.

"Ravage. He's one of the many partners to a very strong Decepticon known as Soundwave." Wheeljack said.

"He's whose partner?" Steve asked.

"Soundwave." Trevor answered.

Everyone looked at Trevor.

"Who's Soundwave?" Violet asked.

"He's one of Megatron's most loyal and most trusted soldiers. If any Decepticon besides Megatron can keep me awake at night, it's Soundwave." Trevor said.

"Have you seen him in action? You know like a battle before?" Gatomon asked.

"No. But from the stories Hot Rod and the others told me when I was on Cybertron, I can definitely say we better watch out for him if he ever shows up." Trevor said.

"We always are on our toes. We'll be careful." Patamon said.

"I know. But let's get back to the other reason we called." Trevor said as he turned back to the screen.

"What other reason, Trev?" Wheeljack asked.

Trevor smirked and brought out the ring from his pocket. He held it up and let Wheeljack see it. Wheeljack was overjoyed.

"You guys found another ring!" Wheeljack nearly shouted.

"Yeah. We found it." TK said.

"So does this mean I should open up another space bridge and bring you guys home?" Wheeljack asked.

Everyone went into thinking mode. They remembered that job was only to find the ring and that's it. But not all of them thought it was time to go back.

"We can't leave yet." Violet said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean, Vi?" Tai asked. "We found the ring. Now that we have it, let's just go home."

"Our job here isn't finished yet, Tai. We can't go." Violet said.

"She's right." Trevor said.

Now everyone looked at Trevor.

"Could you two please explain why we can't leave? Because I am dying to hear just one good reason why we should stay here even longer." Steve said.

"Because there are still Decepticons here in this time." Trevor said.

"So what? If we leave it isn't even our problem anymore. I say we just go home and continue the battle there." Tai said.

"We can't do that!" Violet shouted.

"Yeah? Why not?" Tai asked.

Violet just sighed as she begun to explain.

"Because it's the right thing to do. Trust me. I learned this from my mother and father. And those two were real heroes. We can't just put our burdens on their shoulders. If we leave the Decepticons here in this time, they would simply take control of it. We can't leave until the Decepticons here are destroyed. I want to go back just as much as you guys do, but we can't let the people here pay for our mistakes. You guys can go if you want, but I'm staying here. Anyone who calls themselves an AutoKnight should know that we should stay here and fight a bit more."

"I'm with you, Vi." Trevor said.

Violet smiled.

"Are you guys with us?" Trevor said as he put out his hand.

Violet joined him by putting her hand on top of his. The two just kept looking at the rest of them waiting for their response.

"I've known you guys for a couple of weeks, but there's n way I'm letting you two do this by yourselves." Steve said as he approached.

Steve put his right hand on top of Violet's as she and Trevor smiled.

"Count me in." Takamon said as he walked up and put his hand on Steve's.

"Us too." TK said as he, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon all joined in with their hands and paws.

Only Tai was standing across from them.

"Come on Tai." Trevor said.

"We need you buddy." Steve said.

Tai just smirked and put his hand in.

"Your damn right you need me. Where would you be without me?" Tai said.

The others just chuckled and smiled.

"Thanks you guys." Violet said.

"Til all are one!" Trevor shouted.

"Til all are one!" the rest of them shouted. Even Wheeljack shouted it.

"So you're holding off on going back to your own time then?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yes we are." Gatomon said.

"We'll go back as soon as we kick those Decepticons off of this planet." Takamon said.

"Alright then." Wheeljack said. "I'm going to let Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus know about what you guys told me. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to hear it. Goodbye you guys! And good luck!"

"Thank you, Wheeljack. Good bye." TK said as the transmission to Cybertron ended.

"I guess that settles it, guys. We're staying for a few more days. Now come on, we have dinner guests coming." Trevor said.

As the rest of them left, Trevor held Violet back.

"That was some speech you gave." Trevor said.

"It was, huh?" Violet said.

"You remind me a lot of your father, Vi." Trevor said.

"How so? Do you think I'm fat?" Violet asked.

Trevor smirked.

"Well in your robot mode, kind of." Trevor joked.

Violet punched Trevor's arm at half strength.

"Hey. I'm kidding." Trevor said while laughing. "I'm just saying that you remind of your father and you r mother a lot because you're just as devoted to this hero thing as they are. Even though you aren't using your natural powers in this fight, you still prove yourself. I talked to your father and Lucius a lot when we were back in the sixties. Your dad talked a lot about you and how much potential you showed as a hero."

Violet had on a happy face.

"He really said stuff like that?" she asked.

"Of course he did." Trevor said.

Violet sighed as she started to think about her family. She missed them a lot. She felt kind of guilty leaving them behind because she had always fought with them to save the world. Her Dad would have loved to come along, but she knew he couldn't do anything without the right power. She felt that way ever since her first battle with Shockwave.

"You alright?" Trevor asked.

Violet looked up and smiled lightly.

"I'm fine, Trev. I just miss them. I even miss Dash for God's sake." Violet said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Your brother was annoying at times, but he was your brother." Trevor said.

"I sure do hope we'll see them again." Violet said.

Trevor put his hands on Violet's shoulders.

"Hey. I made a promise to your father that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. And dammit all to the blue blazes of hell if I didn't mean a word of that." Trevor said. "We'll see them again. I know we will."

Violet smiled as she hugged Trevor.

"You are probably the best friend I ever had." Violet said.

"You're my best friend too, Violet." Trevor said.

The kept hugging for about ten more seconds until the finally pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes fro an even longer time. When they finally realized what they were doing, the quickly pulled apart and both of them blushed.

"Um…let's go get ready for dinner." Violet said.

"Yeah…let's do that." Trevor said.

The two then exited the Teletraan chamber and headed back up to the house.

* * *

(End Flashback)

Trevor and Violet didn't tell them about what happened between them because they thought it would be too embarrassing. They only told about the transmission, and Hayley, and The PE crew seemed very happy.

"So you guys aren't leaving yet?" Fry asked.

"Not just yet." TK said. "As soon as we can find those other Decepticons, then we'll be heading back."

"That's great!" Bender said. "There's so much we wanted to show you guys anyways."

"Show us?" Kari asked. "Like what?"

"You know. Interesting things here. Points of interest." Amy said.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to go sightseeing." Trevor said.

"I'm good. I already said I want to save learning about this world until we get back top our own point in time." Takamon said.

"Oh come on, Takamon." Patamon said. "Go outside. Explore."

"We've been to this city in our time. It was marvelous." Gatomon said.

"Really?" Takamon asked.

"Yeah. Me, Gatomon, TK, and Kari all went on a trip together to the New York City in our time. It was awesome. You have to see it when we get back. But for now, we can learn about his one together." Patamon said.

"I guess." Takamon said.

"Hey. Where's Roger?" Hermes asked.

"Yeah. If President' Hayley's head is here, than Roger must be too." Leela said.

"Follow us." Trevor said as he walked to the hallway.

Everyone followed him and Trevor led them to a room in the hallway with the door already open. Inside was a full scale game room with a pool table, ping pong, air hockey, arcade games and a full size bar. Roger was behind the bar mixing up drinks.

"Roger, what are you doing?" Leela asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm mixing drinks with some of the best stuff ever bottled. The Autobots don't know about the age limits of drinking here on this planet, so they stocked this thing with every kind of alcohol made. Beer, wine, vodka, whiskey, you name it." Roger said.

"How did they even get all of that stuff?" Fry asked Trevor.

"Not even we know everything." Trevor replied.

"We've been wanting to ask them how they stock this place up with everything we need, but we're afraid what the answer might be." Steve added.

"Oh." Leela muttered.

"Hey, Trev since you guys can't drink and you obviously don't drink, is it okay if I take these booze bottles to my bar to serve there?" Roger asked.

"Take it. It's yours." Trevor said.

Roger jumped for joy right there and even found a box to start packing up the bottles. The others just walked in and looked around.

"This is cool." Zoidberg said.

"You should see the pool." Tai said.

"Maybe later. Right now I have to go and get started on dinner." Trevor said as he started out the door.

"Hey wait up." Kari said as she followed him with Gatomon.

"Why is she going too?" Amy asked TK.

"Trevor and Kari are kind of the official cooks of the team." TK answered. "I might as well follow them and watch. She is my girlfriend after all."

"And Gatomon is my fiancé." Patamon said.

TK and Patamon then exited the room.

"So now what?" The professor asked.

"Now we wait for dinner and have some fun." Violet said.

That's exactly what they did. Violet, Leela, Amy, and Hayley's head all got some drinks at the bar. Non-alcoholic for Violet of course. Steve, Tai, Fry, and Bender all started up a game of team ping-pong. Steve and Tai vs. Fry and Bender. Takamon was over at the arcade games trying to figure them out. The professor got suck playing air hockey with Zoidberg. About an hour later, Kari walked into the room.

"Dinner's ready! Come and get it!" She called.

Everyone rushed out of the room and took a seat at the very large round table big enough for a lot of people. After they were all seated, Trevor, Kari, and Gatomon brought over the food. The main course was a very big lasagna that smelled oh so delicious. After the rest of the food was laid out, Trevor, Kari, and Gatomon took their seats.

"You guys, this looks amazing." Leela said.

"Thank you." Trevor and Kari both said.

Everyone then put a slab of lasagna on their plate. Everyone except Bender that is. He just reached into his body, pulled out a bottle of beer, and started to chug it down.

"Are you an alcoholic, Bender?" Tai asked.

"Of course I am." Bender said. "But for my sake I have to be."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Alcohol is what I need to drink to keep my fuel cells charged up. Trust me on this. You do NOT want to see me when I'm not drinking." Bender said.

"It's true. Seeing Bender sober is not a pretty sight at all. I saw him like that when I first moved into his apartment." Fry shuddered at remembering that.

"What do your robot modes run on?" Bender asked.

"Energon." Trevor answered.

"What the hell is energon?" Bender asked.

"Energon is basically the blood of all Cybertronians. Without energon, Autobots and Decepticons would oxidize and rust. It's just a shame that that hasn't happened to Megatron yet." Trevor said.

"Well Megatron can bite my shiny metal ass." Bender said.

"You said it." Violet replied.

After a few minutes of eating, Fry got up and went into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and was happy to see what was in there. He pulled out what looked to be a green soda can with a word written diagonally down it. "Slurm."

"Uh, Fry? What the hell is that?" Takamon asked as he saw the liquid get poured into a glass with ice.

"It's Slurm. It's one of the best soft drinks ever." Fry said.

"It looks like the water that was down in the sewers." Tai said.

"I know. It only looks like that because it comes mostly from a huge worm queen on another planet." Fry said.

Trevor and his team all looked disgusted.

"And you're drinking it why exactly?" Kari asked.

"It's very addictive." Fry said as he took a drink.

The level of disgust rose to the max on the knights and Digimon. Gatomon gagged and almost threw up but she held it in.

"You okay, hon?" Patamon asked his fiancé.

"Yeah I'm fine. I nearly wasn't for a second there though." Gatomon said.

Fry sat down at his seat as the knights and Digimon kept staring at the contents of his glass.

"What?" Fry said.

"Nothing." TK said as he went back to eating along with is friends.

Ten more minutes passed by and they were still talking. But then Bender asked a question.

"So where do you guys think those Decepticons are hiding out?" he asked.

"Bender." Leela said sternly.

"What?" Bender said.

"They've already been in a fight with one today. They don't need to talk more about it." Leela said.

"It's okay, Leela." Trevor said. "No Bender, we don't have a clue where they could be. They could be anywhere."

"He's right." Takamon said. "The cons could be hiding out right above us as we speak. They could be on the streets, in parking garages…"

"Or a car show?" Fry said.

Everyone looked at Fry.

"I guess a car show would work. Actually, that would be a perfect place for them to hide out." Steve said.

"How do you figure that, Steve?" Patamon asked.

"They're among other cars in disguise. No one would ever tell the difference." Steve said.

"There's actually going to be a car show here in New New York on Saturday." Fry said.

"Then I guess we have to get into that show don't we?" Trevor said.

"How do we do that?" Violet said.

"Fry, what kind of cars are going to be displayed at that show?" Trevor asked.

"There's going to be all sorts of cars and trucks from the 21st century." Fry said.

"That's perfect." Trevor said.

"How is that perfect?" Violet asked.

Trevor turned his head and simply smirked at Violet. Violet immediately knew what Trevor had planned.

"No. You can't be serious." Violet said.

"Oh I am. We are going to admit ourselves into that show by displaying ourselves in vehicle mode." Trevor said.

"You want to what now?" Steve asked.

"Think about it. If we become exhibits at the show, we'll be able to get closer to the Decepticons and keep an eye on them." Trevor said.

"And what if there aren't any Decepticons there at the show?" Amy asked.

"We don't know if there are or not. But we have to take this chance." Trevor said.

"How are you guys even going to get into the show as your vehicle modes?" the professor asked.

"Yeah. Our holographic drivers probably won't be enough to fool the officials." TK said.

Trevor simply smirked again.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked as he slowly turned his head towards the Planet Express crew. "They're going to drive us."

Fry nearly spit out his Slurm.

"You want us to what now?" Fry asked.

"In order to get into the show, our vehicle modes will probably need a driver. That's where you guys come in. You guys can pretend to drive us and get us in. I'm with Trevor on this one all the way." Tai said.

"And while were being stared at like a bunch of statues, where will YOU be exactly?" Kari asked.

"He'll be in the air keeping watch from above." Trevor said. "The Planet Express crew can help us out too."

"How can we help besides getting you in?" Hermes asked.

"Simple." Takamon said. "While those guys are being displayed, they can't look around. You guys can however. You guys can walk around the show and look closely for any Decepticon logos."

"That's right, Takamon." Trevor said. "We'll have plenty of time to work out the finer details of the plan but right now we have to now. Can we rely on you guys to help us?"

"What about me?" Hayley asked.

"And me?" Roger said.

"Sorry sis but I think you should sit this one out." Steve said.

Hayley looked at herself. Steve was right. There wasn't much she could do as just a head.

"And Roger, maybe you should stay at your bar. We don't want you gambling away another two hundred grand." Violet said.

"I guess." Roger said quietly.

"Alright then it's settled." Trevor said.

"Me and Zoidberg can't make it." The professor said.

"I have to give the professor a prostate exam on Saturday." Zoidberg said.

"Oh OK then. But are the rest of you still in?" Kari asked.

The rest of the crew nodded their heads.

"Great!" Trevor said happily. "In the mean time we'll just kick back and enjoy the city."

Everyone agreed with the idea and kept eating. After they all finished, Tai and Steve were voted to do the dishes. They tried protesting, but accomplished nothing by doing so. After they were done, they all sat around and talked some more. A couple more hours past and the crew, Roger, and Hayley decided to leave.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Fry said as he and the rest of them went out the space bridge.

"See ya tomorrow." They all called back.

Roger was the last one to go through the bridge and he was carrying a huge box with all the bottles of booze he wanted inside of it. When they were all outside, Fry put Hayley's jar on top of the box Roger was carrying, and Roger headed to the Head Museum. The PE crew then went their separate ways. Bender and Fry headed to their place at the Robot Arms Apts. Leela decided spend the night with Fry and asked Amy to go and feed Nibbler for her. She complied and headed for Leela's apartment. Hermes headed for his place and the professor and Zoidberg headed back to the Planet Express building.

Meanwhile, the Knights and Digimon were straightening up their place.

"Well today went very well for us now, didn't it?" Tai said.

"You're telling me." TK said. "We find ring number seven, beat a Decepticon, have a great dinner, and now we have a plan for Saturday to spy on some more cons."

"I'm just glad you liked the dinner." Kari said as she kissed TK's lips tenderly.

Watching the two kiss made Tai think of Sora.

"I miss her." He said out loud.

"I'm sure she's doing fine and she misses you too." Violet said.

"I hope so. It would kill me if we went back there and she moved on." Tai said.

"It would kill you if Megatron doesn't kill you first, right." Steve joked.

"Hardy har har." Tai said as he went back to what he was doing.

It took about another hour to get the lace cleaned up. After they were done, they all said good night to each other and went off to bed. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

Me: Well, there's chapter nine.

Fry: What are you still doing here?

Tai: Yeah: I thought you had to go and get Trevor and Takamon from therapy.

Me: Violet volunteered to go and get them instead.

(Door opens and Trevor, Violet, and Takamon all walk in. Trevor and Takamon do not look happy at all)

Me: Um…hey guys. How did it go?

(Trevor walks up and starts to squeeze AK's neck)

Trevor: We. Are. Not. Going. Back. Understand?

Me: What happened in there?

Trevor: The doctor says I me and Takamon have anger issues. Do YOU think we have anger issues, AK?

(Takamon pulls out his staff)

Takamon: Think long and hard before you answer.

Me: Um…no. you guys are perfectly fine. I wouldn't want you guys any other way than you are right now.

(Trevor lets go)

Trevor: Good. It's just a shame the therapist didn't see it that way.

Me: Oh dear God. What did you guys do to the doc?

Violet: The hit him in the balls repeatedly as we left the room.

Me: You what?!

Takamon: He said 'little'. He even called me "little". And that was in the first five minutes. So he had it coming.

Me: Okay. I'm going to let this go now. I'll start on chapter ten as soon as I can. Until then, peace bitches. Ow my ass.


	10. Car Show in Disguise

Me: Hey bitches!

Trevor: You have chapter ten up and ready?

Me: Yeah. I'm glad you and Takamon are still talking to me after the whole therapy thing.

Takamon: We all make mistakes, AK. You just happened to make a big one by sending us to therapy.

Tai: And you think it wasn't a mistake to hit the therapist in the nuts?

Trevor: No. That guy was a rat bastard.

Takamon: Stupid human had it coming.

Bender: You tell em', goldenrod!

Takamon: What?

Bender: Nothing.

Me: Let's get started. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon, or Futurama. I do own Trevor Bauer and Takamon. And his wife Blaze even though she isn't alive yet.

Trevor: Any jokes about us being owned…

Takamon: OR my wife being dead and we will kill you. Hold on. What do you mean she's not alive "yet"?

Me: We won't have to worry about that for a long long time, Tak. Now let's just enjoy chapter ten.

* * *

**The AutoKnights IV: Cybertronian 3009**

**Chapter 10: Car Show in Disguise**

**(**Cybertron; Hidden Underground Tunnels; Decepticon HQ; 12:30 AM Earth Time)

The Decepticons were in the main chamber at the screen trying to listen to Soundwave communicating with Ravage through Cybertronian language. After the transmission cut, Soundwave turned to Megatron.

"I'm afraid Ravage was unsuccessful in acquiring the ring. The AutoKnights are in possession of it." Soundwave said.

Megatron slammed his giant right fist into the wall and growled.

"How foolish of me to only send in Ravage alone. I should have known he wouldn't be enough." Megatron said. "We must get hold of that ring. My Decepticons in hiding on Earth will have to reveal themselves soon, but they'll need backup."

"Send me my master." Starscream said from behind. "I will not fail you."

Megatron turned around and clutched his left hand around Starscream's neck.

"You always fail, Starscream. No. I shall send one of my more reliable Decepticons." Megatron said. "Soundwave!"

"Yes Megatron?" Soundwave said.

"Contact Laserbeak and Ravage and tell them to meet you on Earth. Take Rumble with you as a bonus for our human friends." Megatron said.

"Understood, my liege." Soundwave said as he exited the room.

Megatron let go of Starscream's neck and Starscream spoke.

"We should be ready to take action if Soundwave DOES fail." Starscream said.

"For once we agree, Starscream. Mixmaster, in case of a fail by Soundwave, prepare the Space Bridge to send us back to the time we were in before this time."

"Yes, my lord." Mixmaster said.

Mixmaster was a Constructicon. He had armor plating and panels that looked like it came from a cement truck. His armor was white and dark grey in places. The barrel from the cement truck was split into four pieces and in placed on his arms like shields. Mixmaster put some settings in on the main screen and turned around.

"The coordinates are set. What shall we do in the meantime?" Mixmaster asked.

"You go and tell the other Constructicons about this plan. Then we all shall wait for the status of Soundwave's mission."

Mixmaster nodded and walked off.

"Are you sure he'll be able to handle them, Master? What if that Takamon creature gets in the way?" Starscream asked.

"If that golden specimen tries to fight, we shall simply put enough hurt on him to make him see the glory of our cause. That should be enough to make him come to our side."

"And if it doesn't?" Starscream asked.

"We'll worry about that later. For now we wait."

* * *

(Earth; New New York)

The next couple of days for the AutoKnight team and the Planet Express crew were actually peaceful for a change. The knights and Digimon all went sightseeing around the city and even Takamon went along. Mainly because Patamon and Gatomon begged him to do so. They also went by Madison Cube Garden where the Auto show would be held. They even got a peek inside at some of the cars and trucks that would be in there. All they saw were one or two cars and that was about it. The crew went over to their house for dinner every night and the knights were happy to have them. Then Saturday came.

* * *

(Saturday July 18; Alley way Near Madison Cube Garden; 8:00 AM)

All the knights were right outside Madison Cube Garden and the PE crew was all there. Except for the Professor and Dr. Zoidberg.

"Everybody ready?" Trevor asked as he readied his ring.

The six knights nodded their heads and got their rings ready. Trevor nodded his own head and then the words were shouted.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!!"

The rings all glowed and melted into their spots on their owners bodies.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!!"

"IRONHIDE!!"

"RATCHET!!"

"JETFIRE!!"

"BUMBLEBEE!!"

"ARCEE!!"

The crew and the three Digimon just watched an enjoyed the show.

"That never gets old." Amy said.

Optimus smiled and then turned to around.

"Let's go over the plan one more time. Me, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Arcee will go in to the show as our vehicle modes and get ourselves in as displays. While we're in disguise, Fry, Bender, Leela, Amy, and Hermes will go around and scope the other cars and trucks for any Decepticon symbols. With me so far?"

Everyone nodded.

"Meanwhile, Jetfire will go up in vehicle mode with Patamon and Gatomon and keep watch in the sky. Takamon will scope the city out from the rooftops."

"Got it." Takamon said as he pulled out his staff.

"If you see anything suspicious, use this to contact us." Ratchet said as he tossed something to Takamon.

Takamon caught it and inspected the item. It looked like a watch, but it was different looking. There was only a speaker.

"What's this?" Takamon asked.

"It's a wrist communicator." Bumblebee asked.

"It's tuned to the same frequency as our comms. The Planet Express crew all has some too. Well we only had enough time to make four so Leela will use Teletraan. To use your comm just press and hold the button on the side and then talk. Alright?" Arcee said.

Takamon grinned and put the comm on his left wrist.

"Alright. Good luck you guys." Takamon said as he ran to the wall of the alley and began to wall jump up to the top.

"You too!" Ironhide called.

As Takamon disappeared over the edge of the roof, Jetfire brought out his rocket boosters on his back. He then lowered his goggles over his eyes and Patamon and Gatomon jumped into his arms.

"This spot is to narrow a space to transform. I'll change when I get high enough in the air." Jetfire said.

"Alright. Just be careful, Jet. Space travel is possible here and there are ships going in and out if this planet all the time. So you have to do your best to stay hidden." Optimus said.

"And what should I do if I happen to be seen?" Jetfire asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Fly away as fast as you can." Optimus said.

"Alright." Jetfire said. He looked down at Patamon and Gatomon. "You two better hang on tight."

"Be safe, Jetfire." Arcee said to her brother.

"Don't worry, sis. We'll be fine. Catch ya later, boss-knight." Jetfire said.

With that said, Jetfire activated his boosters and took off straight for the sky. When he was high up enough, he transformed into his SR-71 mode while still grabbing hold of Patamon and Gatomon. When the transformation was complete, Patamon and Gatomon ended up in the cockpit strapped to their seats. Jetfire then took off to an even higher point and the rest of his team lost sight of him.

"Alright guys. Let's transform." Optimus said.

One by one, the five ground AutoKnights transformed into their vehicle modes. The PE crew never got tired of witnessing that either. After they all transformed, the five crew members selected an AutoKnight to pretend they owned. Leela took Ironhide, Amy got Arcee, Fry got Optimus, Hermes got Ratchet, and Bender got behind the wheel of Bumblebee. After they were all in, the knights drove out into the street and the crew pretended they were actually driving them by simply holding on to their steering wheels. They drove to the back of Madison Cube Garden where an official who worked there made them stop. He went up to the window of Optimus and Fry made it lower.

"Can I help you?" the official asked.

"Yes you can. Me and my friends here would like to admit these five vehicles to be displayed at the car show here today." Fry said.

The official looked at the truck Fry was driving and then looked at the other four behind him.

"These cars look like the AutoKnights." The official said as he looked and inspected Optimus all around.

The official walked around Ironhide next and looked up and down the body of her vehicle mode. Then he did the same thing with Ratchet, Arcee, and Bumblebee. After he finished, he walked back to Fry who was still in Optimus.

"Why are you entering these things so late?" He asked.

"Well we found them in a junk yard a few months ago and we were working as fast as we could to fix them up." Fry lied.

The official didn't look convinced in Fry's eyes, but when he grinned, he thought differently.

"That's pretty damn cool man. We could use a display like this." The official said.

"So we're in?" Fry asked.

"Yeah you're in. Sure this is a free admission event, but a lot of people will come if there are cars that look like the freakin AutoKnights. Just drive around here and we'll help get them set up." The official said.

Fry nodded and Optimus shifted into DRIVE. The knights were guided in to Madison Cube Garden through the back door and guided by the official. Inside the arena, cars and trucks were everywhere. There were old Jeeps, RVs, sports cars, foreign cars, everything. It took about an hour to do so, but a space was soon cleared so the five knights could be parked right beside each other. Optimus was placed in the center while Ironhide was at his left and Ratchet was at his right. Bumblebee was beside Ironhide and Arcee was to the right of Ratchet. After they were all parked, the crew got out.

"I have to admit man," the official said. "these things actually look like the real deal. You even got the symbol accurate."

"Thanks." Fry said.

"Well it's almost time to open the doors. Since you guys gave us these babies to show, stick around and look around." The official said as he walked off.

The official was soon out of sight. Leela went back to Ironhide, opened up the passenger side door, and opened up her glove compartment. Inside her glove box was Teletraan. She took it out and closed everything back up. She pressed a few buttons and spoke.

"Can you guys hear me?" Leela said.

"Loud and clear, Leela." Ironhide's voice came.

"This is Jetfire. I got you too." Jetfire said from Teletraan.

"Takamon here. I'm tuned in too." Takamon said.

"Alright. Everyone's in place. I guess now would be a good time to check the place out for any Decepticons." Leela said.

"But what does the Decepticon logo look like?" Amy asked.

"Like this." Optimus said as Teletraan brought up the purple pointy Decepticon face.

"Do all Cybertronian symbols look like a fucked up face?" Bender asked.

"Bender!" Leela shouted.

"It's alright, Leela. They kinda do anyway. But we don't care." Ratchet said.

Optimus chuckled. Then people started to walk through the doors and start looking around.

"Okay you guys." Optimus said. "Split up and look. If one of you guys finds a logo use your wrist comms to let us know. Good luck."

The crew looked at the truck and then went off in their own directions. Leela however stuck with Fry. After a good forty five minutes of looking, there was still no sign of any Decepticons.

"Well there aren't any on this side of the place." Leela said into Teletraan.

"Try using Teletraan to get a lock on an energy signature." Bumblebee said.

"An energy signature?" Fry asked.

"All Cybertronian life forms, even us, derive our life force from a very strong source of energy. It's called a spark. The sparks radiation makes them give off a signal. An energy signature. Teletraan has a built in tracker so you can lock onto the signal and track them." Bumblebee said.

"How do we access the tracker?" Leela asked.

"Press the small button on Teletraan's side." Optimus said.

Leela pressed a small button on the right side of Teletraan and a small radar layout of the area was soon brought in the screen. There were already five red signals huddled together. Those were the AutoKnights. But all the way on the other side of the building away from them, was another signal. And it was purple.

"I think we got one." Leela said.

"Where is it?" Arcee asked.

"On the other side of the place. Let's hurry and get there so we can check it out." Fry said.

"Don't hurry. Just take your time. If you rush, the con will see you coming and then it'll attack. We don't want that." Ratchet said.

"Alright. Lets go hon." Fry said.

The two kept walking. As they did they passed by and looked at a few cars here and there. But only one was able to get Fry's full attention. It was a 2010 Chevy Corvette Stingray. It was painted a shiny silver color. Fry just stood there admiring the thing until Leela snapped his mind back into reality.

"Fry, don't get sidetracked." Leela said.

"I know. But I never saw a Corvette like that when I was in the 21st century." Fry said.

Leela looked closely at the details list describing the car.

"Of course you never saw it. It was put into production ten years after you were frozen." Leela said. "Now come on. Let's go."

Fry took one last look at the silver car and then went off with Leela. A few minutes later, they stopped. Leela took one last look at Teletraan. The purple signal they found was right in front of them. It was coming from a tan colored 2009 Jeep Cherokee. It also had purple stripes running across its sides. They walked all around the vehicle but didn't find a signal anywhere on it. Then Fry kneeled down and saw it on the Jeep's hubcaps. It was the Decepticon insignia. He showed it to Leela and she grabbed him and walked off. Fry held up his wrist comm.

"Optimus, this is Fry. We found one." Fry said.

"So they ARE here." Optimus said. "What does it look like?"

"It's a 2009 Jeep Grand Cherokee. In other words, it looks like a civilized army truck with tan paint and purple stripes." Fry said.

"Alright thanks. We have one here. Let's just hope one is all we get." Ironhide said.

* * *

(Rooftops of New New York; 10:30 AM)

Takamon was still jumping from roof to roof. He went up, he went down, but he didn't slow. He finally stopped on a tall skyscraper and looked down on the city.

"Seems pretty peaceful so far, but with me and my team peace can only last for so long." Takamon said to himself.

Takamon began to think about things. But in a few minutes, his mind was only focusing on one thing. Blaze. He reached into his armor and pulled out the picture of his wife. He smiled at it and then began to daydream.

* * *

(Flashback; nearly twenty years ago)

In the underground village of the digital world, our Takamon was happily doing his job with his fellow Takamon. He was swinging his pick repeatedly at the wall of the mine trying to get out a chunk of chrome digizoid. Another Takamon came up next to him.

"You are sure are getting a lot done today, Tak." He said.

"Thanks boss." Takamon said.

"After you get that chunk out, but it in the cart and wheel it to the welder." The boss said.

"Alright, cool. I've never seen the welder up close before." Takamon said.

"Well in a few minutes you're going to." The boss said.

"Got it." Takamon said.

Takamon got the chunk of metal out of the wall and put it in the cart filling it up. He began to push it down the track while waving to his friends as he did. He finally came out of the tunnel and into the village. There were families in huts. Husbands, wives, even children. The kids basically comprised of Embramon and Neomon. (A/N: Neomon is what an Embramon digivolves into. It looks like an Embramon, but it is double the size and has three lashes running across and out of the back of their heads) Takamon smiled as he kept wheeling the cart and then stopped when he reached the welding station. He didn't see the welder, but he did see her legs sticking out from underneath. Her legs were covered in black pants, but her feet were pink.

"_Pink? Must be a new look for the ladies." _Takamon thought as he stood in front of her legs.

"Are you the welder?" he asked.

"That's me. You got another load for me?" she asked.

"Yeah. Where do you want it?"

She slid herself out from underneath and showed the rest of herself. She had on a tight red tank top. She took off her mask and Takamon saw her face. She was beautiful. Her long pink hair, the orange streaks, wow.

"Just put it over there." She said as she pointed.

Takamon just kept staring at her. She noticed.

"Um…are you alright?" she asked.

Takamon snapped himself out of it.

"Yeah. Sorry." Takamon said.

She giggled. "It's alright. I get stared at a lot."

"I can see why." Takamon said.

"You need any help with that load?" she asked.

Takamon looked at the cart filled with chunks of metal and then back at her with a smirk.

"No I got it. Watch this." He said as he went over to the cart.

Takamon put his hands underneath the cart and grunted as he picked the cart up off of the tracks completely and walked back over to her. She was stunned at his strength.

"So now you're the one staring?" Takamon asked.

"Sorry. It's just that I've never met a Takamon as strong as that." She said.

"Only a handful of us are. I'm just one of the lucky few." He said as he extended out his hand. "I'm Takamon. But most people call me Tak."

She giggled again and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tak. I'm Blaze." She said with a smile.

"Why do they call you that?" Takamon asked.

Blaze smirked and turned around to face the giant hunk of metal she was working on. She then raised her hands to shoulder height and then Takamon saw something amazing. Fire rose out of her hands and the flames grew higher. Then Blaze threw her hands forward in front of her face and two huge thick streams of fire blasted out towards the metal. The fire completely covered the metal and then Blaze whipped her hands back and the fire disappeared. The metal was glowing a hot red. Blaze turned around still smirking as Takamon just stared at her in shock.

"Wow." Takamon murmured.

Blazed giggled.

"Bring it over here, Tak." She said as she led him to a pile of more metal.

Takamon smiled and followed.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Takamon's mind came back to New New York and he kept looking at the picture.

"I miss you sweetie. And I will find you." he said.

Takamon looked up into the sky for a change. There was nothing but blue. But then he saw something else. There was a weird shaped object coming down. And it was coming down fast. Takamon gently placed the picture down and brought up his wrist comm. He pressed the button and began to talk.

"Jetfire you there?" Takamon said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jetfire said.

"I think we got incoming." Takamon said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Something is coming down to the surface from above and I don't think it's an ordinary ship."

On Jetfire's end, he was still in jet mode flying around at 80,000 feet.

"What are you talking…wait a minute I see it." Jetfire said as he caught sight of the large object. "Moving to get a closer look."

Jetfire flew towards it and began to inspect it. It looked like a falling satellite. But then he saw the purple logo of the Decepticons.

"It's a Decepticon!" Jetfire said.

"What?! Are you sure?" Takamon said through his comm.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm going to take this guy out before he reaches the ground. You let the others know."

"Will do." Takamon said as he fuzzed out.

"Alright. Patamon, Gatomon, hold on to your breakfast." Jetfire said as barrel rolled and maneuvered behind the Decepticon.

"Megatron, AutoKnight is in pursuit of me. Permission to destroy." The con said in a monotone.

"Permission granted, Soundwave. Take them all out." Megatron said.

"Understood." Soundwave said.

Soundwave turned of his radio and then turned sharply to the right to get away from Jetfire.

"Alright." Jetfire said. "The chase is on."

Jetfire turned hard right and began to speed up. From his underside, four missiles came out and two of them were launched. Soundwave evaded both of them and headed straight down to the city.

"Oh no you don't." Jetfire said.

Jetfire followed Soundwave's path and started to head straight down. A huge gatling gun revealed itself from underneath the nose of Jetfire and began to shower Soundwave with bullets. They didn't have any effect on him whatsoever. As Soundwave neared the top of the highest building in New New York, he quickly pulled up and began to fly straight over the city at high speed. Jetfire did the same. As the two flew overhead, people looked up and saw them flying wondering what the hell they were. Soundwave then passed over Madison Cube Garden and turned on his radio.

* * *

(Madison Cube Garden; 10:45 AM)

The people in the arena were still looking at the cars. A large majority of them were mostly interested in the five AutoKnight vehicles. But they lost focus when they heard a loud sound overhead. As they were wondering what was going on, the tan Jeep Grand Cherokee with purple stripes had a red glowing light in its dash board.

"Swindle, it's time." Soundwave's voice came through the radio.

The Jeep known as Swindle started up his engine and then did a burnout as it started to accelerate through the crowd. People were diving out of the way of his path and screaming as they did. Among those people were Fry and Leela. Leela brought out Teletraan.

"Optimus, we got a problem." Leela said.

"I see it. As if this wasn't enough. Takamon just contacted me and said that Jetfire's in pursuit of another Decepticon that just entered the planet." Optimus said.

"What should we do?" Fry asked.

"Get out of here and leave this to us." Optimus said.

"Are you sure?" Leela said.

"It's just one con. Don't worry." Ironhide said.

Leela put Teletraan in her pocket and grabbed Fry's hand as they ran out. Swindle was still going and then stopped in front of the same official who guided the AutoKnights into the building. There were also a few cops behind him with their guns pointed at him.

"Step out of the vehicle and put your hands over your head!" The squad commander shouted.

The doors on Swindle did open up, but no one stepped out. Then the whole front area of the Jeep split in between the windshield and the end of the hood. Then the entire section with the passenger seats and trunk split in two and began to become limbs. The engine and mechanics underneath the hood and truck re-arranged itself to become robotic parts and the tan and purple body became armored plating. The chest of the robot was the front grille. The arms and legs then took their spots. Then the head arose from the top part of his chest. He had the Decepticon symbol on his lower left leg. His eyes however were not red. They were glowing a bright purple. He stood at 20 feet. The cops began to open fire on Swindle. Their shots did nothing more than make a little spark on his body. Swindle just looked around at his surroundings.

"Wel well well. There certainly are enough part here to make a few weapons. I guess I should just take some back to Cybertron and sell them to Megatron. " Swindle said.

"Not gonna happen!" A voice said behind him.

Swindle looked behind him and saw a yellow and black Camaro zoom towards him. Bumblebee slammed on his brakes and started to turn. He then slid into Swindle's legs causing him to fall over. Bumblebee spun around and then transformed into his human mode right in front of the official and the cops.

"What the hell?" one of the cops said.

As he said that, the other four AutoKnights drove past them and stopped right next to Bumblebee. They transformed and then saw the surprised cops.

"You guys might want to get out of here!" Optimus shouted.

The cops nodded and an away leaving only the AutoKnights and Swindle in the arena of cars.

"Who the hell are you?" Ironhide shouted as she took out her cannons and cocked them.

Swindle got up and looked down at them.

"The name's Swindle. I'm what you humans would call an Intergalactic con artist." Swindle said.

"Is that so? Well Swindle I hate to break it to you but you're dying today." Ratchet said.

Swindle reached down and made a compartment open up on his leg. He pulled out a blaster and fired it at the AutoKnights. The five all jumped out of the way and started to return fire. Swindle just kept firing at them and showed no signs of stopping.

"What should we do?" Ironhide said.

"It's too cluttered with cars in here!" Optimus shouted.

"In that case," Arcee started.

They all looked at Arcee as she used her enhanced strength to actually pick up one of the cars as if it were a book. Bumblebee watched his girlfriend in amazement.

"Let's take this outside!" Arcee shouted.

Arcee spun around and then threw the car at Swindle. The car hi him dead in his chest and sent him flying. Swindle then went through the wall of Madison Cub Garden and rolled onto the ground of the huge open area that was in front of the arena. As they were starting to make their way towards Swindle, something stopped them.

"Guys, this Takamon!"

Ratchet opened up his wrist comm.

"What's going on, Tak?" Ratchet asked.

"Ravage is headed your way!"

"What?!" Ratchet shouted.

"Ravage and some other Decepticon that looks like a giant bird are headed right for Madison Cube Garden! We have FOUR Decepticons here! I'm on my way!"

"Get here as soon as you can! How is Jetfire doing with that other one?!" Ratchet asked.

"Their still in the air flying, but now Jetfire is the one being chased!"

"I sure hope he's alright." Ratchet said.

"Wait. I see them! Their headed straight for where you are! Incoming!"

"Get here fast, Tak!" Ratchet shouted as he closed his comm.

The five ran out of the hole and then saw Jetfire in human mode flying straight down with Patamon and Gatomon in his arms. When Optimus saw what was chasing him, he actually shook.

"Oh my god." Optimus said.

"Who is that, Prime?" Bumblebee asked.

"Uh, remember that Soundwave guy I told you about?" Optimus said.

"Yeah." Ironhide said. She then got the hint. "Oh no."

"That's him." Optimus said.

Jetfire landed right next to his team and Soundwave transformed into his robot mode. He was a bit taller than Megatron at 40 feet. AS the knights all huddled together and faced their opponents at the same time, Ravage came crashing in along with Laserbeak. The four Decepticons surrounded the knights as Takamon came in out of nowhere.

"We are so fucked." Ratchet said.

"No we're not. We're fine. We can do this." Jetfire said.

After he said that, Soundwave made a hole on his chest open up. It expanded and then something exploded out of it. It was another robot of 10 feet. It was purple and had a small antennae coming out of its back. It was now five Decepticons against them.

"Okay. NOW we're fucked." Jetfire said as he brought out his flamethrowers.

Patamon and Gatomon managed to run away as The six AutoKnight and their Digimon ally got ready for another major battle.

* * *

Tai: FIVE Decepticons.

Steve: That's a new record of opponents in a battle.

Me: I know. I wanted to make things interesting.

Trevor: I noticed you foreshadowed the next AutoKnight's vehicle mode.

Fry: That was a nice touch.

Me: Thank you. Now if you all will excuse me I have to figure out how I'm going to have this fight pan out. Until then, peace bitches.


	11. Blades and Cons

Me: Hey Bitches!

Trevor: So you have the final battle of this story ready, huh?

Takamon: It's about damn time.

Me: Hey hey hey. It took me a while to think this thing out. The only thing I really had planned in my head was how AutoKnight #7 is born. And yes readers. AutoKnight #7 comes into it this chapter.

Tai: That makes it 7 out of thirteen.

Violet: Four installments in and we're at seven members.

Takamon: Uh hello? Me, Patamon and Gatomon make ten total.

Violet: I meant seven AutoKnights, Tak.

Takamon: Oh. My bad.

Fry: Ok now that we have that out of the way, let's get this thing rolling.

Leela: I agree. AK, disclaimer please.

Me: Coming right up. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon, or Futurama. I do own Trevor Bauer and Takamon.

Trevor: If anyone out there makes one joke about that…

Takamon: We'll be sure to have it etched on your tombstone.

Me: I should have sent them back to therapy.

Trevor: What was that?!

Me: Nothing! Enjoy chapter eleven.

* * *

**The AutoKnights IV: Cybertronian 3009**

**Chapter 11: Blades and Cons**

(New New York; Outdoor area in front of Madison Cube Garden; 11:05 AM)

The Six AutoKnights and Takamon were all together with their weapons drawn while being surrounded by five Decepticons. One of them being the dreaded Soundwave.But most of the knights were looking at the purple one next to Soundwave and the giant bird next to Ravage.

"Who's the new one?" Ratchet asked.

"Which new one? The purple one or the bird?" Jetfire asked.

"The bird is Laserbeak. The purple one is called Rumble. Like Ravage, they're both partners to Soundwave." Optimus said.

"Please tell me that's all he has with him!" Ironhide said.

"Well Ratbat isn't here so yes that is all." Optimus said.

"What's the plan, Prime?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well we can't get them away from the city. There's too many of them to do that. So we're just going to have to fight here and keep the damage at minimal and the body count at zero." Optimus said.

"Enough!" Soundwave shouted in his monotone.

"Yeah. It's time for us to crush you puny humans!" Rumble said. He then noticed Takamon. "And whatever you are."

"Oh kiss my ass." Takamon said.

"Takamon, you take Rumble." Optimus said.

"Sweet." Takamon said as he spun his staff.

"Ironhide, you take Swindle. Ratchet, you take Ravage. Bumblebee, Arcee, you kill Laserbeak." Optimus said.

"Fine by me." Arcee said.

"Me and Jetfire will take Soundwave." Optimus said as he cocked his twin ion blasters.

"Alright." Jetfire said as he reached behind his back.

Out of the back of his suit that flowed like a cape, a long thin flap opened up. Jetfire reached into it and pulled out a weird looking staff that reached about a yard long. He grabbed it with both hands and twin blades on adjacent sides flapped up and created his battle axe.

"Nice axe." Takamon said.

"Thank you." Jetfire said.

"Shall we?" Ironhide said.

"Yep. It's kick it up time." Takamon said.

Optimus rolled his eyes and then narrowed them at Soundwave.

"AutoKnights…ATTACK!" He shouted as his silver battle mask covered the lower part of his face.

Everyone then ran at their designated targets and then transformations began.

"OPTIMUS PRIME, ROBOT MODE!!"

"IRONHIDE, ROBOT MODE!!"

"RATCHET, ROBOT MODE!!"

"JETFIRE, ROBOT MODE!!"

"BUMBLEBEE, ROBOT MODE!!"

"ARCEE, ROBOT MODE!!"

All six AutoKnights took on their much bigger robot modes and then kept on charging. Optimus and Jetfire both worked together to tackle Soundwave. Ironhide and Swindle began their own contest of fighting skills. Ratchet was once again trying to land a hit on Ravage but being able to do so. Bumblebee and Arcee were having the same problem with Laserbeak because he could fly and they couldn't. Takamon was simply jumping everywhere and shooting Rumble while in the air. The AutoKnights got in the first shots, but now it was time for Decepticon retaliation.

"Decepticons, destroy them!" Soundwave shouted.

Soundwave got back up and literally picked up both Jetfire with one hand and Optimus with the other. He then slammed them both together making their faces scrape against one another. After that, Soundwave spun around and threw them away and started to slowly walk towards them. Swindle got hold of his gun and shot Ironhide in the stomach when she was grappling with him. He then kicked her in the same place and she fell to the ground clutching her stomach. Laserbeak began to swoop down towards Team Recon. Out from the bottom sides of his wings, missiles appeared and they fired. Bumblebee and Arcee jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the missiles. Ravage quickly spun around and brought out the gatling guns on his back and fired them at Ratchet. The big yellow medic got hit by a few bullets but not enough to cause any damage. Rumble on the other hand was having a problem trying to make Takamon stay in one place.

"Alright. Time to shake things up." Rumble said.

After he said that, Rumble began to transform his arms. The arms disappeared and two giant pile drivers took their place. Rumble then crouched down and then activated his giant hammers making the ground shake. When Takamon hit the ground, he couldn't find his balance to jump again because the ground was shaking too hard. He fell over and Rumble began to bring one of his hammers directly over him.

"Well that was easy." Rumble said.

The hammer began to make its way down but it was stopped by something. It was now surrounded in pink magnetic energy coming from Ratchet. Ratchet was also holding back a snapping Ravage at the same time. Takamon got up and regained a grip on his staff.

"CHROME SPEAR!!"

Takamon threw his staff and it went through right through Rumble's shoulder. Ratchet released his magnetic grip on the small con and then bashed Ravage's head. Takamon jumped up and retrieved his staff again and the fell to the ground. He landed nicely on his feet and begun a stare down with Rumble.

"Oh yeah I forgot. I'm not supposed to kill you." Rumble said.

"What do you mean?" Takamon asked.

"Oh it's nothing you need to concern yourself with. Not yet at least." Rumble said.

Takamon only charged at Rumble again and began to jump around and Taka Blast him.

Bumblebee and Arcee were still trying to make Laserbeak stop his missile firing. As they did, Bumblebee transformed down into his human mode and ran to a nearby building.

"Where are you going?!" Arcee shouted.

"Lead him over this way!" Bumblebee shouted back.

Arcee didn't know what her boyfriend had in mind, but when she saw him climb the ladder up to the roof, she figured it out.

"Hey, bird brain! Come and get me!" Arcee shouted in Laserbeak's direction.

Laserbeak cocked his head in mid-air and started to glide straight down. When he neared Arcee, he began to slowly pull up. As he did, he passed by the nearby buildings. Bumblebee was on the roof of one of them and got ready to go through with his plan. As Laserbeak passed by, he jumped off of the roof and on to Laserbeak's back. Laserbeak felt the knight land on him and started to fly straight up. Bumblebee made his battle mask come over the backside of his head and over his face as he grabbed Laserbeak's back and began to hold on for dear life. Laserbeak tried to shake Bumblebee off of him, but the knight held on tight. Bumblebee then made his plasma cannon appear over his right hand and fired it at the bird's back. Laserbeak squawked and then jerked around back and forth. Bumblebee just couldn't hold on anymore as he started to fall to the ground. He was falling from 1000 feet up, but before he hit the ground, Arcee caught him gently.

"Are you alright?" Arcee asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks, hon." Bumblebee said as Arcee put him down.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

Team Recon knew that yell. It was Ironhide. They looked and saw her still in battle with Swindle. And she was not doing too well. She got in a few hits but they were not as strong as they normally were. Swindle pushed her away and shot her in the chest. Ironhide fell to the ground and transformed back into her human mode as she did. As Swindle pointed his gun at her to fire again, Ratchet grabbed Ravage's tail and threw him into Swindle, sending them away from the injured Ironhide. Ratchet went back to human mode and ran to Ironhide. Bumblebee and Arcee did the same, but Arcee remained in robot mode.

"Ironhide, are you alright?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm alright." Ironhide said as she slowly tried to get up. But a pain in her leg stopped her.

"Hold still." Ratchet said as he got on the ground next to her.

Ratchet brought out a needle that sparked at the end. He brought the sparks close to her leg and then moved it around.

"Where are Prime and Jetfire?" Ironhide asked.

Everyone turned their heads and saw the two still duking out with Soundwave. Optimus had his blasters away and now had his right energon sword out. He swung at Soundwave but the con evaded it and then did the same with a swing form Jetfire's axe. Soundwave then gave Jetfire a hard kick in his stomach and made him sled across the cement and grass leaving a huge dug in trail in the ground. Optimus made another swing but this time, Soundwave grabbed his and threw him right on top of Jetfire. The two then reverted back to their human modes.

"This is a minor setback." Optimus said.

"Minor?" Jetfire said. "They have us outmatched. We just don't have the experience they have."

"Don't worry. Listen." Optimus said.

Optimus whispered something into Jetfire's ear and he agreed with whatever he said.

"Alright then." Jetfire said.

He then jumped up and started to hover. And soon, he transformed into his SR-71 mode. Optimus jumped on the back of the plane and looked in Soundwave's direction.

"Hey Soundwave!" He called getting the Decepticon's attention.

Optimus raised his hand and flipped Soundwave off. Soundwave actually knew what the gesture meant and became enraged. Optimus grabbed hold of a handle on Jetfire and Jetfire rocketed to the sky with Optimus riding him like a very big surfboard. Soundwave took off after them.

"_They may not be easy to beat, but they sure are easy to piss off."_ Optimus thought with a smirk.

On the ground, Ratchet finished mending Ironhide as they watched their leader and aerial spy fly off into the sky with Soundwave in pursuit. Ratchet helped Ironhide up and then they saw Swindle, Ravage, and Laserbeak get closer all at the same time. But then Swindle stopped.

"You know, this city is probably full of stuff I can sell in the universe. So why don't I leave the pets here to you while I just go terrorize the city?" Swindle said.

Swindle turned around and transformed back into his vehicle mode and sped off. Ratchet realized the direction he was heading.

"He's going to destroy the Head Museum. Hayley!" Ratchet shouted.

Ratchet ran forward and then transformed into his H2 mode and began to chase Swindle down the road.

"Ratchet, wait!" Bumblebee shouted.

Bumblebee transformed to his Camaro mode and took off after Ratchet leaving robot Arcee and human Ironhide with Ravage and Laserbeak.

"Any ideas?" Arcee asked.

"Just one. But I can only hit them one at a time if I do it." Ironhide said.

"You take one and I'll take the other, sister." Arcee said as she made a glowing blue energon blade appear.

Ironhide smirked and brought out her cannons again.

"CANNON COMBINER MODE!"

The parts on Ironhide's cannons began to shift all around and spin. Then Ironhide brought her arms together and in doing so made the cannons touch one another. The cannons parts then began to merge with the other. Then, the cannons completely detached themselves from Ironhide's arms and launched into the air. While they were there, they completely merged becoming one super-cannon. There were handlebars on the lower part and the right one and a trigger. The giant gun fell and Ironhide caught it by the handlebars. She bent her knee and rested the thing on her leg. She took aim at Laserbeak.

"Eat this." Ironhide said as she pulled the trigger.

The inside of the giant barrel on her cannon started to glow on the inside as the machinery whirred up. Then, a giant blue projectile blasted out of the giant cannon and Ironhide slid backwards a few yards. The bullet hit Laserbeak and sent him flying the other way. As Ravage looked back, Arcee ran up and slashed at him. As she swung her arm, the short blue blade automatically extended to a greater length and grew thicker as well. While she missed his body, she did manage to slice of his tail completely. Arcee then kicked Ravage's stomach and sent him back and to the ground with a crash. Arcee transformed back to human mode as Ironhide made her cannons separate.

"Oh yeah! Girls rule!" Arcee shouted.

"Right here!" Ironhide said as she put up her hand.

Arcee high fived her and then fell to the ground when it shook. They completely forgot about Takamon and Rumble. They saw Takamon flat on his back and he was clutching his left arm.

"I don't want to hurt you because we Decepticons know of the power you hold, Takamon." Rumble said to Takamon.

"What the hell are talking about? And how do you know my name?" Takamon asked.

"We all know you quite well, Takamon. You have an extraordinary amount of power. Why waste it helping these pathetic humans? If you join us, you could have more power than you've ever dreamed of." Rumble said.

Takamon scowled.

"I would rather die than join your Decepti-fucks!" Takamon yelled.

Rumble raised his foot over Takamon.

"Have it your way." Rumble said.

Before he could stomp, Arcee fired her plasma cannon on her left hand. She hit Rumbles foot and then ran over and jumped up. She gave rumble a hard kick in the face and he went down just like Laserbeak and Ravage. Arcee landed nicely and then helped Takamon up.

"Are you okay?" Arcee asked the Digimon.

"I'm fine." Takamon said as he grabbed his arm.

He went over and picked up his staff. When he looked back, he saw both Arcee and Ironhide have looks of worry.

"What?" Takamon asked.

"Maybe you should sit this one out." Ironhide said.

"And leave you guys alone to fight five of them? No can do." Takamon said.

"But you're hurt." Arcee said. "I agree with Ironhide. Going back to fight would only mean risking more injuries."

"I'm not falling back." Takamon said in a flat tone.

"Takamon you don't have to do this." Ironhide said as she walked up to Takamon. She kneeled down so her face was at his level and put her hand on his shoulder. "You are a very brave and strong person, Takamon. That's why we can't afford to lose you. We could barely hold our own against THREE Decepticons. We're not going to risk your life against five."

Takamon looked down at his feet. Ironhide thought she had convinced him to fall back, but…

"I'm willing to take the risk." Takamon said.

"Takamon. Listen to me." Ironhide said.

"No you listen!" Takamon shouted as he pushed Ironhide's hand off of him. "I have had plenty of battle experience in my day and I have suffered far worse injuries than this! So if you think a little bruise is going to make me stand down, think again! Do you know what happened the last time I was in a fight? I lost my wife! And I loved her so much! I don't want to lose you guys too!"

Ironhide and Arcee had surprised looks on their faces. Takamon looked down again.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "I'm just thinking about Blaze. I watched her die and it completely shattered my heart into a million pieces. And now that I have you guys as friends…it would kill me to see you guys suffer the same fate."

Ironhide and Arcee looked at each other and then back at Takamon.

"Are you sure you can still fight?" Ironhide asked.

Takamon looked back up.

"Are you kidding? I may have a sore arm, but that's nothing compared to the other stuff that's happened to me." Takamon said. "That's a yes so you know."

Arcee sighed. "Well then let's go."

"Alright." Takamon said. "The Decepticons think they can make me one of them. I wanna show them they're wrong."

The girls smiled.

"Then come on. Let's go kick it up." Ironhide said as she and Arcee transformed.

"Hey hey hey. Don't you steal my line." Takamon said as he hopped into Ironhide.

The girls giggled and then sped off.

"What about the other three?" Takamon said.

"If they can get back up, they can follow us." Ironhide said.

Takamon laughed as they continued to go.

* * *

(The Head Museum; 11:45 AM)

Hayley was in her area of the museum watching an overhead TV which was showing a broadcast of the battle going on outside.

"It appears the world famous AutoKnights have returned after a long absence and they are once again fighting to save us from evil alien robots. The fight started at the car show at Madison Cube Garden and is now appearing to extend everywhere from the streets of the city, to the sky above the city. Officials are trying their best to evacuate the city and so far there have been no casualties. More on this story as it develops."

"_There's a fight going on right now? Oh Steve, please be careful."_ Hayley thought.

All of a sudden, the roof of the museum was completely torn off of the building. Every single head was screaming as they got a good look at Swindle.

"Oh. I thought I could score on some fresh parts here." He said as he brought out his gun. "Oh well. The destruction's gotta start somewhere, right?"

Swindle was then hit by a huge pink magnetic orb. Then Ratchet jumped in and landed right in front of Hayley.

"And it aint gonna start here!" Ratchet shouted.

"Ratchet?" Hayley said.

Ratchet turned his head and saw his sister.

"Hayley, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you?" Hayley asked back.

"I'm okay. Well so far." Ratchet said.

Hayley sighed.

"During the first week you were gone Mom stayed up every night worrying about you. Now I know how she felt." Hayley said.

"That's very touching and all, sis. But I can't really talk right now." Ratchet said as Swindle got back up.

"You know, I haven't really known you guys fro that long, but I already can't stand you. I just wanna kill you so bad." Swindle said.

"Take a number." Ratchet said.

"Say good-bye." Swindle said while pointing his gun at him.

Ratchet still had out his magnets. He was able to get a solid hold on every jar in the area and lifted them up. Then Swindle fired and Ratchet jumped out of the way with the head jars. Ratchet put them down and then pushed back Swindle with another blast of magnetism. As Swindle lost his balance, Ratchet ran forward and transformed back into his robot mode. He gave Swindle a good hard punch in his face and made him roll sideways on the ground. Then out of nowhere, Bumblebee came in and transformed to robot mode and saw that he missed out on the action. Ratchet looked back to the heads he saved.

"Is everyone here alright?" Ratchet asked.

All the heads said yes in their own way.

"Good show, lad." President Lincoln said.

"Impressive." Leonard Nimoy said.

Ratchet's optics went wide when he saw Nimoy.

"You're Leonard Nimoy! I'm a huge fan!" Ratchet said in his robotic sounding voice.

"As I am of you my friend." Leonard said.

Hayley was just staring at Ratchet. She had never seen his robot mode before. He was huge. Ratchet saw her and picked her jar up with his giant hand.

"Are you okay, sis?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hayley managed to say. "It's just weird seeing you like this."

"I've gotten used to it." Ratchet said.

As they were still talking, Swindle managed to pick himself back up to his feet. Ratchet saw him get up and put Hayley down. He then put away his magnets and brought out his machine gun.

"Well. I gotta roll. Plenty of city to destroy." Swindle said as he transformed back into vehicle mode.

Ratchet fired his machine as Swindle drove away but when he turned a corner, Ratchet ceased fire and he and Bumblebee started to run after him.

"Get back here!" Ratchet yelled as he transformed to his own vehicle mode and began to chase Swindle through the streets.

Bumblebee followed him again and all of the heads in the jars were baffled by what just happened. They all mostly had their eyes on Hayley.

"Was that your brother?" Leonard Nimoy asked.

Hayley looked at Nimoy.

"Yep. He's my little brother." Hayley said.

Hayley watched her brother speed down the street until he disappeared behind the same corner Swindle turned.

"Good luck, Ratchet." Hayley said softly.

* * *

(Skies above New New York; 11:55 AM)

Soundwave was still chasing Jetfire in the skies while Optimus had managed to get to the front of Jetfire. He was now standing one the front of Jetfire's nose in front of the windshield. As Soundwave fired a missile at Jetfire, Optimus held on as Jetfire maneuvered to evade the shot.

"We have to think of something here!" Jetfire shouted.

Optimus began to think again. But Jetfire spoke first a few seconds later.

"Hey Prime! Have you ever seen a movie called Top Gun?" Jetfire said.

"What the hell is Top Gun?" Optimus asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just hang on." Jetfire said.

Optimus grabbed hold of Jetfire again and Jetfire began to fly in a straight line. But then Optimus noticed something. Jetfire was slowing down and Soundwave was getting closer.

"What are you doing?!" Optimus shouted.

"Just trust me!" Jetfire replied.

Optimus wasn't sure what his friend had on his mind, but on the other hand, he knew Jetfire had a plan. He just tightened his grip and watched Soundwave get closer and closer.

"Jetfire!" Optimus shouted.

"Wait for it." Jetfire said quietly.

Soundwave was nearly 500 feet away and closing.

"Almost…"

As Soundwave passed the 200 feet barrier, Optimus closed his eyes shut as he saw Soundwave ready another missile.

"NOW!!" Jetfire yelled.

Jetfire quickly pulled up and deactivated his engines, making Soundwave fly right past him. Jetfire turned his engines back on and now the hunter became the hunted.

"Nice move, Jet!" Optimus shouted with a smile under his mask. "Alright! Now get ready to unleash hell!"

Optimus stood straight up and reached behind his back. He pulled out his twin ion blasters and pointed them at Soundwave. Jetfire at the same time got every missile he had ready to fire. He had a total of six missiles ready to go and a huge gatling gun on the under side of his cockpit area.

"Let him have it!" Optimus shouted.

Optimus fired his blasters and Jetfire fired his gatling gun and all six missiles at the same time. All of the shots hit Soundwave and the con began to spin out of control as he fell to the ground.

"We got im'!" Jetfire shouted in triumph.

"Yeah we got im'. But now he's headed straight for the city out of control!" Optimus realized.

"Well then we just have to catch him!" Jetfire said as he began to dive for Soundwave.

* * *

(Streets of New New York; 12:05 PM)

Swindle was still being chased by Ratchet and Bumblebee through the streets of the city and he was getting fed up. As they drove, they passed a small camera hovering in the air. Back at Madison Cube Garden, Fry, Leela, Bender, Amy, and Hermes were all watching the fight on Teletraan.

"I sure do hope they can win." Amy said.

"So do I, Amy." Hermes said.

"What if they can't?" Leela said.

"If they can't win I'm going to the Decepticons. I wanna live. Screw you guys." Bender said as he begun to paint the purple Decepticon symbol on his chest.

"They're going to win." Fry said.

They all looked at Fry.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Leela asked.

"I just know it. They're going to be fine." Fry said.

The other four just shrugged and looked back to Teletraan. The chase was still going on.

(Transition back to the chase)

Swindle quickly turned a corner and transformed to robot mode. Ratchet and Bumblebee did the same only they transformed to human mode. Swindle fired his gun and the two knights jumped up and avoided the blast. Bumblebee made his shoulder missile pods appear and fired at Swindle. Swindle ducked and rolled out of the way and the missiles just flew into the sky. Ratchet brought out his EMP generator and adjusted the settings. He then fired it at Swindle. But he missed. He fired five or more times but he kept missing. Then Swindle ran towards them and managed to backhand Bumblebee so he went through a shop window.

"Bee!" Ratchet shouted.

But Swindle saw that as an opening. He gave Ratchet a hard kick and Ratchet went flying like a football. His back slammed into the upper structure of a building and fell to the ground. But before he hit, he was caught in the giant robotic hand of his weapons specialist.

"Ironhide." Ratchet said happy to see her.

"Are you alright, doc-knight?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm fine." Ratchet said.

Ironhide nodded and put Ratchet down. He looked and saw Takamon and Arcee helping Bumblebee get out of the window.

"Oh boys!" Swindle called.

At that moment, Ravage, Laserbeak, and Rumble came out of nowhere. Rumble brought out his pile drivers and started to beat them on the ground. The ground itself then began to shake and all of the knights lost their balance. Ironhide fell and went back to her human made as she made impact.

"LOOK OUT!!"

Everyone both good and evil looked up and saw Soundwave falling to the ground with Jetfire now in his human mode carrying Optimus under him. Optimus had his grapplers wrapped around Soundwave, but Jetfire couldn't muster up enough strength to stop them from falling. Then Soundwave was surrounded by pink energy courtesy of Ratchet's magnets. Then the pink was joined in by a sheet of gold. Ironhide was using her force field mod to help stop Soundwave from hitting the city. Now Soundwave was just floating in mid air. He regained himself and then broke free of Ratchet's and Ironhide' hold. He landed on his feet and then grabbed hold of the two cables that were attached to Optimus.

"Oh shit." Optimus said.

Soundwave began to swing Optimus around by his own cables. Jetfire held on and tried to use his boosters but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Soundwave then let go of the cable and Optimus and Jetfire flew into a building and crashed into the wall. When the dust cleared, Optimus and Jetfire were seen stuck in the huge craters created in the walls. They both then fell out and collapsed to the ground weakened.

"Prime! Jetfire!" Ironhide cried.

Soundwave then brought out a huge laser blaster of his own. All of the remaining standing knights and Takamon were all huddled together. He fired the gun at them at it hit the ground right in front of them. They all screamed in pain as they were blown back by the explosion and slid to a stop right next to Optimus and Jetfire.

"Nice shot Soundwave." Swindle said.

"It's time to end this." Soundwave said.

* * *

(Madison Cube Garden; 12:30 PM)

"OH NO!!" Amy cried as she witnessed the AutoKnights fall.

"They're done for!" Hermes cried.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Leela shouted.

"That's it! I'm out! I'm joining the Decepticons!" Bender shouted.

Only Fry seemed to be not afraid. Which was surprisingly new for him.

"Come on you guys. Get up!" Fry said as he watched the Decepticons get closer on Teletraan.

"Fry, it's over. The Decepticons won." Leela said.

"It can't be over!" Fry shouted.

"Look at them, Fry!" Leela shouted back. "There's nothing they can do!"

"There has to be a way. I believe in them. I've always believed in them! If I was out there with them, I would never give up! I would keep fighting even if it was that last thing I ever freakin did in my worthless life!" Fry shouted.

* * *

(AutoKnight Base; Teletraan Chamber; 12:33 PM)

The ring that the AutoKnights had retrieved a few days ago started to glow. Then it completely disappeared.

* * *

(Back to Madison Cube Garden)

A bright white light was beginning to shine in front of the Planet Express crew. Then something appeared out of nowhere. They immediately recognized what it was.

"It's the ring." Leela said.

"How did it get here?" Bender wondered.

The ring started to move forwards towards the crew. When it was right in front of Fry, it stopped. The crew all had a shocked look on their faces, but none of them were as shocked as Fry.

"What's going on?" Amy said.

"It's mine." Fry said. "This ring is mine."

"How?" Leela muttered.

Fry didn't answer her. He simply held up his open hand and closed it around the ring. The glowing on the ring stopped and Fry opened up his hand the look at the ring. The stone had no color. Then he remembered what was happening right now and put it on. The stone in the ring started to glow and his eyes did the same, making his pupils invisible.

"What's going on now?" Hermes asked.

"Remember how they said they got their vehicle modes?" Fry said. "They said this happened to them when they chose a vehicle mode. And right now it's my turn to do the same."

Fry smirked as he immediately thought of the perfect vehicle mode. He ran back into Madison Cube Garden and went over to the sports car section. He found the car he was admiring earlier. The silver 2010 Chevy Corvette Stingray. He scanned it and then the glowing in his eyes and the ring stopped. He looked at the ring and saw that the stone was a gloss silver color. He smiled and then saw his friends run in.

"It's my turn, guys." Fry said as he held up his fist.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!!"

The stone started to glow an even brighter silver color and then the ring itself glowed. Then it started to melt all over his body. When it stopped, the liquid metal became its suit form. It was silver all over. On his upper legs and arms were black braces with a shiny chrome stripe in the middle. He had on black boots just like all of the other knights did. On his right shoulder was the AutoKnight insignia.

"SIDESWIPE!!"

Leela, Bender, Amy, and Hermes could not believe their eyes. Their friend fry had just become an AutoKnight by the name of Sideswipe. Sideswipe looked at them and then started to make his way out.

"Fry, wait!" Leela called.

Sideswipe stopped, turned around, walked back over to Leela, and gave her a long kiss. After he pulled away he looked at her and said,

"Call me Sideswipe."

Sideswipe turned around and began to run and transform for the first time. Out of his back, the two halves of the front hood grew out like giant wings. Then the braces on his arms and legs began to spin and become the wheels and tires. Sideswipe then went to his back and was now rolling like someone doing roller luge. His sleeves became the side panels of his vehicle mode while everything else started to appear. Soon, his entire body was impossible to see as it was concealed with machinery. Then, the two halves of the hood slid around to the front and locked into place. The transformation was complete. Sideswipe then sped out of the hole and into the war.

* * *

(Battle Scene; 12:42 PM)

Surprisingly, the Decepticons had not killed the AutoKnights yet. All of them except for Soundwave were bickering over who got to kill them.

"I should be the one to kill them! I was the one who had to stay in vehicle mode for two whole months waiting for them!" Swindle argued.

"Enough!" Soundwave shouted in his monotone. "All of us will destroy them."

All five Decepticons started to approach the knights and Takamon as they struggled to get up. All seven of them looked up and saw the cons standing there with all of their guns pointed at them.

"Say good-bye." Swindle said.

But before any of them could pull the trigger, the sound of a very fast engine was heard. They all looked and saw a silver Corvette Stingray power slide as it turned onto the street the cons were on. It started to speed towards them. Instead of firing at the knights like they should have, the Decepticons started to shoot at the oncoming car. Then the car transformed. The two front wheels went out of their place and became the feet as legs began to take shape, then the back part spun around so the tail lights were positioned in the chest area. The two front doors hung straight off of his back. His arms transformed and his hands had three giant mechanical fingers. His head was silver and had what looked to be metal goatee coming out of his chin. His head had lashes kind of like the ones Takamon had coming out of the back of his head. But Sideswipe's were a lot shorter and didn't have as much. His optics were a light blue color. He stood at 17 feet tall. The knights just watched as this new robot started to skate towards the Decepticons. He whipped out his arms and then, out of the top of his lower arms, long blades unsheathed themselves. They were long, triangular shaped, and spilt down the middle in an obtuse angle. On the blades were Cybertronian symbols.

"Do you honestly think you have a chance?" Swindle said.

When he was in range, Sideswipe dove straight at Swindle. He talked him and managed to get him into a headlock. He then began to spin and gave Soundwave a good hard kick wit his wheeled feet. While still holding Swindle under his left arm, he sung his right arm and slashed Rumble with his blade, cutting off his left pile driver. Ravage started to charge at Sideswipe, but the new AutoKnight saw him. He turned and leaned forward. From his back, four small gun barrels popped out and they each fired in a line. Ravage was hit four out of four times and fell to the ground in front of Sideswipe. Sideswipe still had Swindle in a chokehold and the con could not get out. Sideswipe went over to Ravage and grabbed his tail. He swung him around and then threw him into Laserbeak. When they hit, Sideswipe looked down at Swindle.

"To answer your question I'm going to quote a good friend of mine." Sideswipe said in a robotic voice. "Bite my shiny metal ass."

Sideswipe retracted his giant blades back into his arms and then gave Swindle the pleasure of feeling his right fist square in his square shaped head. Swindle fell backwards and landed flat on his back, causing a slight rumble in the ground. Sideswipe looked all around him and saw that every single Decepticon was on the ground. He then looked and saw the other six AutoKnights and Takamon on their feet looking at him in shock. He skated over and transformed back into his human mode. The wheels however were still on his feet and he was still skating. He stopped right in front of them.

"Are you guys okay?" Sideswipe asked.

"Y-yeah. We're just fine." Optimus said. "So what's your name now?"

Sideswipe smiled.

"It's Sideswipe now." He said.

The others all looked at each other and then back at him with a smile.

"Nice name." Ironhide said.

"Thank you." Sideswipe said.

"Those were some sweet moves back there." Ratchet said.

"Yeah. Where did all that come from?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know. When I first transformed I just knew how to do it. It's kinda weird." Sideswipe said.

"Wow." Takamon said.

"We are not finished!" Soundwave shouted.

The good guys all looked and saw that all of the Decepticons were getting back up. But Swindle remained on the ground. He was just staring at the knights.

"Swindle, get back up!" Soundwave ordered.

Swindle reached behind his back and pulled out a small remote.

"I didn't sign up for this! I'm outta here!" Swindle shouted as he pushed the button on the remote.

In front of Swindle, a large space bridge opened up. Swindle jumped into it and the bridge disappeared as soon as he did.

"Well that's one less to worry about." Sideswipe said as he brought out his blades again.

The other knights smirked and brought out their weapons. Takamon spun his staff around got into a ready position. Soundwave was ready to keep fighting, but then his radio activated.

"Soundwave, there's nothing you can do. They are too strong now that they have another one on their team. Fall back, immediately." Megatron said.

The radio fuzzed off and Soundwave carried out his orders. Laserbeak, Ravage, and Rumble all transformed and went back into Soundwave's chest. Soundwave took off for the sky without a word.

The seven AutoKnights and Takamon all put their weapons back and Optimus and Bumblebee retracted their battle masks. They were all smiling.

"Oh yeah! We rock!" Ratchet shouted as he high fived Jetfire.

"That's how you kick it up!" Takamon yelled as he jumped for joy.

"Now hold on." Optimus said.

Everyone looked at Optimus.

"Before we get too ahead of ourselves, we should know that most of the credit for this victory, goes to Sideswipe here."

Sideswipe spun around on his one-wheeled skates and faced his leader.

"Really?" Sideswipe said.

"You saved us, Sideswipe. You used that power in ways that proved you to be a worthy AutoKnight." Optimus said as he extended his hand. "And I am honored to welcome you to this team."

Sideswipe's smile grew even larger as he grabbed hold of Optimus' hand and shook it firmly.

"Thank you, Prime." Sideswipe said.

Optimus nodded and then they all heard something. It sounded like clapping. They all looked around and saw the people of New New York slowly walking towards them cheering for them. They began to chant.

"AU-TO-KNIGHTS!! AU-TO-KNIGHTS!! AU-TO-KNIGHTS!!"

They all were smiling again as they enjoyed being cheered for. It was new for most of them. Ironhide had been cheered for before with her family but they weren't here this time around. Patamon and Gatomon game in and jumped into Bumblebee and Arcee's arms.

"For a while there we thought we would never see you again." Patamon said.

"Please don't make us worry so much." Gatomon said.

The knights and Takamon laughed.

"We'll try, okay?" Bumblebee said.

"Oh crap! My friends!" Sideswipe realized. "I just left them there!"

"Well then let's go and get them." Optimus said as he pointed forward. "AutoKnights, transform and rollout!"

The six AutoKnights who had ground vehicle modes transformed and revved up their engines. Jetfire lowered his goggles and turned on his jet boosters. Takamon hopped into Optimus while Patamon and Gatomon got in Bumblebee and Arcee. Then, all seven AutoKnights drove down the streets with the crowd still cheering behind them.

* * *

Me: Well, what do you think?

Fry: AWESOME!!

Trevor: Calm down Fry.

Violet: Yeah. You don't wanna strain your voice.

Me: And I don't wanna strain myself either. We are near the end of this installment. Chapter twelve will finish it off. Until then, peace bitches.


	12. Back to the Past

Me: Hey bitches! The ending on the fourth AutoKnight installment is finally finished!

Trevor: Wow. Seems lie only yesterday when I first fell from the sky and this whole thing began.

Violet: I can't believe how far we've gone in this amount of time.

Me: Well I'm not finished yet you guys. After this one I plan to start the fifth one up soon.

TK: Speaking of five, where is that one going to take place?

Me: Oooohhhhh…I'm going to leave that a surprise until the fifth one is actually up.

Fry: What?! You mean you're going to finish this story without giving the readers a clue on where the next one is going to be?

Me: That's exactly what I'm saying.

Kari: Can't you at least give us a hint?

Me: No way. All I will say is that's going to be awesome and some more original characters will be introduced in it. So don't quit on me. But right now, it's time to send this one off with a bang. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon, or Futurama. I do own my original characters Trevor Bauer and Takamon.

Trevor: One small joke about that fact and I'll transform to Optimus and run your ass down.

Takamon: And I'll be the one in the driver's seat laughing as he does.

Me: Oh, come on! You'd seriously turn into Optimus and kill them?

Trevor: Yes.

Takamon: I'd support that.

Trevor: And you guys wonder why I sent you to therapy. Enjoy chapter twelve and the end of the AutoKnights four: Cybertronian 3009.

* * *

**The AutoKnights IV: Cybertronian 3009**

**Chapter 12: Back to the Past**

(Madison Cube Garden; 12:55 PM)

Leela, Bender, Amy, and Hermes were all still inside the arena watching the fight on Teletraan. When they saw the Decepticons retreat, they started to celebrate just like the people in the streets. Bender began to chug two bottles of beer at the same time while the other three were just happy. Leela just couldn't believe that her boyfriend was the seventh AutoKnight. Even more unbelievable to her is that it was Fry. He was never the kind of guy you'd expect to just go out into a fight just like that. But after they went through that tear in space a few months ago, he really changed. He became good boyfriend and always said he loved her at the right time. He had also considered that trip through the tear in space to be the scariest thing he has ever seen, so it wasn't really easy to frighten him anymore.

"I can't believe it! They actually won! And it's all thanks to Fry!" Bender shouted as he took another drink.

"Who ever would've thought Fry would be the one to save us all?" Amy wondered.

"The professor and Zoidberg are never going to believe this." Hermes said.

"We're never going to believe what?" a voice came from behind.

The four turned around and saw the Professor and Dr. Zoidberg coming in.

"What happened here?" Zoidberg asked.

"You're never going to believe what just happened." Amy said.

"And what would that be?" The professor asked.

"Where's Fry?" Zoidberg asked.

"That's what we're trying to tell you. Fry's an AutoKnight!" Leela said.

"Fry? An AutoKnight? Oh please. In order for me to believe that I would have to see it first." The professor said.

At that moment, the sound of engines could be heard. The crew all ran outside and saw the six non flying AutoKnights in their vehicle modes. Jetfire was in human mode hovering above them. He quickly landed and then the Digimon all hopped out of their rides. Then the rest of them transformed into their human modes and the professor and Zoidberg were shocked at the one wearing a silver colored suit with one wheeled skates on his feet.

"Fry?!" The professor nearly shouted.

"Actually right now the name's Sideswipe." He said.

"Sideswipe?" Zoidberg said. "I like it."

"Fry. Sideswipe. I don't care what his name is. I just want to know what's going on." The professor said.

"It's actually pretty simple professor." Optimus said as he stepped forward. "We got into a huge battle with five Decepticons and we almost bought the farm. But Sideswipe here got his power and saved us before that happened."

The professor and Zoidberg just stared at Sideswipe before the latter skated slowly in front of them.

"Are you okay, professor?" Sideswipe asked.

"Y-yes I'm fine." The professor said.

"That's good." Sideswipe said.

Then everyone heard a high pitched tone that went on. They all looked and saw Takamon standing there with his staff glowing gold and ready to fire. He was looking at Bender.

"Bender, what the hell is that on your body?" Takamon asked.

Bender looked down and remembered what he did to himself a few minutes earlier. He painted the purple Decepticon symbol on his chest and it was very accurate.

"Oh no. It's not what you think." Bender said waving his hands.

"Bender thought for a second that you guys were going to die so he was preparing to join the Decepticons." Hermes said.

"But now that you guys beat them all there's no reason for him to do that." Amy said.

"I guess so." Bender said as he eyes Sideswipe. "We saw you on Teletraan. You were freakin awesome!" Bender shouted.

Sideswipe smiled and rolled over to high-five his robot friend.

"I also saw your robot mode. We are going to have so much fun." Bender said.

"When this job is finished, we'll have all the fun we want. Agreed?" Sideswipe said.

"Agreed." Bender said as he shook the hand of his best buddy.

"Hey I just thought of something." Takamon said.

Everyone looked at the golden Digimon.

"What is it, Takamon?" Bumblebee asked.

Takamon looked at Bumblebee and Arcee who were standing next to each other.

"Even though you two are AutoKnights, you're still digidestined. Right?" Takamon said.

Bumblebee and Arcee looked at each other and then back at Takamon.

"Yeah. So?" Arcee said.

"Do you still have your digivices with you?" Takamon asked.

The two spies looked at each other again. A flap opened up on both of their waists and there was something inside them. Bumblebee and Arcee pulled out their green and pink D3's.

"We have them right here." Arcee said.

"So…" Takamon looked at Patamon and Gatomon now. "Couldn't Patamon and Gatomon have digivolved and fought with us the entire time?"

Now everyone looked surprised. Bumblebee and Arcee slapped their foreheads out of realization.

"Son of a bitch!" Bumblebee shouted.

"We could have been fighting along side you guys the whole time." Gatomon said.

"Then I guess you're just gonna have to wait until next time." Optimus said.

The two Digimon lovers looked at Optimus with hopeful eyes.

"Really?" Patamon asked.

"Absolutely." Optimus said. "You guys are here with us on this mission right? Who says you guys can't be part of the action too?"

Patamon and Gatomon now had big smiles on their faces. So did Bumblebee and Arcee as the put away their digivices.

"Sweet!" Bumblebee said.

"Alright then. Guys, power down." Optimus said.

All seven knights raised a single fist and started to concentrate hard. They all shut their eyes and then their suits turned back into their liquid metal form and then their ring. Thus doing so, they became their normal selves again. Fry just stared at the gloss silver stone in his ring and smiled at it. But Leela didn't have a smile. She had just realized what Fry becoming an AutoKnight means.

"You're gonna leave." Leela said.

All eyes averted to Leela.

"What?" Fry said.

"When the rest of them leave this place to go back to their own time, you're going to go with them. Aren't you?" Leela said in a not so happy tone.

Fry hanged his head down and muttered, "Yes."

"You can't leave!" Leela nearly screamed.

"But, I have to." Fry said.

"So the team is down one member. Like it will be that big a deal anyway. Fry, you don't have the experience they do." Leela said.

"Neither did we when we first got our rings." TK said.

"But in time, we mastered our powers. Personally I haven't had mine for that long but I have learned to use them in the right way." Kari said.

"And besides, you should have seen him out there." Tai said. "He took down five Decepticons all by himself."

"Not even the rest of us could do that." Steve said.

"He's right." Violet added. "Fry may not have the experience we have right now but he knows things that even we don't know how to do. So he will gain experience over time like we did."

"But how long will it take?" Leela asked.

"Even we can't honestly answer that, because we honestly don't know." Trevor said.

"But,"

"No buts Leela." Fry said.

"Fry, please."

"Leela, I have to do this. For this world, for everyone, for you." Fry said the last two words softly.

Leela knew she was beaten. She had to accept it.

"This might be the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." Leela said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Hey! What's going on?!" A voice shouted from behind.

They all turned around and saw Roger the alien running over with Hayley's jar under his arm.

"What happened?" Roger asked.

"We got into another fight, Roger." Steve said.

"What?! I missed it?! Oh dammit! This is what I get for getting super drunk last night with whom I think was an alien hooker." Roger said.

Everyone got weirded out right there. Steve and Hayley however, did not look at all surprised.

"I'm not even going to touch that one." Trevor said.

"Well whatever, it wasn't that hot anyway. Do any of you have fifty thousand dollars?" Roger said changing the subject.

Trevor, Violet, and Steve got worried.

"Oh Roger, please don't tell us you made more bets on us." Violet said.

"No I didn't place any bets. When that Decepticon Jeep drove by my bar it blasted it into pieces. It's going to take at least fifty grand to repair the damages." Roger said.

"Ouch." Trevor said.

"Well at least you didn't lose two hundred grand." Steve reminded his alien friend.

Roger glared at Steve. He then put the jar with Hayley's head down. The robotic spider arms came out of the jar and it walked to Steve.

"I'm glad you're okay, Steve." Hayley said.

"Yeah. I am too." Steve said.

Hayley smiled and then slightly frowned.

"So…does this mean you're going back?" Hayley said.

Steve frowned now too.

"I'm afraid so." Steve said.

"Oh." Hayley said sadly.

"But, it's not really good-bye if you think about it." Steve said. "I'll see you again when I get back home."

Hayley smiled a very light smile.

"I guess you have a point." Hayley said.

The rest of them smiled and then an idea came.

"Shouldn't we call Cybertron and tell them the good news?" TK said.

"Yeah. That and they're the only ones who know how to open up a space bridge." Violet said.

"Wait. You're leaving right now?" Leela said.

"We don't know yet." Trevor said. "But I have to call Cybertron and let them know of our status. Now Leela, will you please hand me Teletraan?"

Leela still had Teletraan in her hand. She gave it to Trevor and he spoke to the device.

"Teletraan 1, contact Cybertron Command." Trevor said.

"Sending signal." Teletraan said.

The screen on Teletraan started to fuzz.

"Cybertron, this is Trevor Bauer. Is anyone there?" Trevor said.

Everyone gathered around Trevor and two robots came into view. It was Blaster and Wheeljack.

"What's kickin' Trev?" Blaster asked.

"Nothin much, Blaster. Just called to give you guys yet another update." Trevor said.

"Would this one have anything to do with you guys fighting five Decepticons?" Wheeljack asked.

Everyone was confused.

"How did you know?" Tai asked.

"We were watching it all from here." Blaster said. "Grapple and Hoist made some brand new adjustments to Teletraan 1. We hooked up to one of your Sky Spies and watched the entire battle. We could see and hear you, but you can't see or hear us. You guys kicked some serious Decepticon ass!"

The knights smiled.

"Thanks, Blaster." Steve said. "I take it that means you also know about the seventh knight."

"Yep, we saw him roll into the battle but we don't know who it is. Who there is the newbie?" Wheeljack asked.

"That would be me." Fry said as he stepped into view. "The name's Fry."

"And what name did you call out when you first transformed?" Wheeljack asked.

"Sideswipe." Fry said.

"Oh, Sideswipe. Back before they were rings, Sideswipe was a highly respected warrior. He was also our top combat instructor." Blaster said.

"Combat instructor?" Fry asked.

"Yeah. Sideswipe knew a whole bunch of martial arts. And now since you have his power, Fry, you have his skills in those arts." Wheeljack said.

Fry smiled as big as he could right there.

"I have the power of a badass robot with karate skills. Man did I get a good ring or what?" Fry said.

"Alright Fry. Easy." Trevor said.

"Oh and guys," Wheeljack started. "The Decepticons here have gone through a space bridge back to your own time."

Everyone lost their smiles.

"Well then we have to get back. Now." Takamon said.

"He's right." The professor said. "The longer you kids stay here the more time those Decepticons have to terrorize your home in the past, and therefore ruining our home here in the future."

"We have to get back home as soon as we possibly can." Kari said.

"You heard them, Wheeljack. Open up a Space Bridge and let's get our asses in gear." Trevor said.

"I'm setting the coordinates to send you guys back on this exact day on the year you guys left. So you guys will arrive back home on the day of July 18, 2009." Wheeljack said.

"It'll be like we spent as much time there as we did here." Patamon said.

"So nothing big will change. That's a relief." Gatomon said.

"Actually, Teletraan 1 will have a slight change." Blaster said.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"Well, Grapple and Hoist love to make as many upgrades as they can to Teletraan 1 every time you guys move to another base. And the most recent upgrade they made was that they gave Teletraan 1 a personality." Wheeljack said.

Everyone looked confused.

"A personality?" Kari asked.

"Yes. When you guys find your next base, Teletraan one will be a fully functional Artificial Intelligence system that you can actually talk to as if it were a real person. He'll still be able to do all the same things he could do before of course." Blaster said.

"He?" Violet said.

"Um…yeah. Teletraan 1 is a 'he'." Blaster said.

"Alright. We'll work out all that stuff later. Even though you won't remember having this conversation in the past, I'll be sure to let your past self know you said it here in the future." Trevor said. "Now open up the bridge."

"Already done." Wheeljack said as he pressed a button.

In front of the large group, a big white hole opened up in space and it was white all inside. It was the space bridge home.

"Alright. Walk through it whenever you're ready." Wheeljack said.

"Thank you guys?" Trevor said as Teletraan turned off.

Trevor put Teletraan back in his pocket and then the seven knights and three Digimon all stood in front of the crew, Roger, and Hayley in their own group. Fry noticed Leela's eyes were beginning to tear up and he approached her.

"Honey, I'm sorry we have to rush off like this but…"

Fry didn't have a chance to finish because Leela began to give Fry the most passionate kiss they both have ever shared. Water ran down Leela's face as she did. Even Fry shed some tears of his own. After about a minute and a half, the two separated.

"You just be careful and come back in one piece." Leela said.

"I love you." Fry said as he nodded.

"I love you too." Leela said back.

Bender went up to him. Bender also had a liquid coming out of his eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you, meatbag!" Bender cried. "When you come back, we're gonna have fun! Just you and me! Robot buddies!"

Fry smiled.

"You bet, Bender." Fry said.

Bender actually hugged Fry and then Amy and Hermes were in front of him.

"Well, Fry, I guess you're finally going home. You must be happy." Hermes said.

"Actually I'm a little scared." Fry said. "I've been away from that century for so long, I don't think I'll ever get used to it again."

"We were hoping you would say that." Amy said as she held out a packaging box with the Planet Express logo on it. "When I saw you transform I knew you would be leaving so we got you a little going away gift."

Amy gave the box to Fry and he opened it up. It was one hundred cans of Slurm. Fry got teary eyed again.

"Just a little something to remember us by." Amy said.

"Oh god you guys. This is so great." Fry said.

Fry dropped the box and hugged both Amy and Hermes. The other knights just looked disgusted as they looked at the cans of Slurm. Fry went over to the professor and Zoidberg.

"Well Fry, I'm very proud of you. When I first met you, you were whiny pansy delivery boy who had little expectations in life." The professor said.

Fry glared at him. "But now look at you. You're going off to fight in a war. I wish you the best of luck."

"Same here, buddy." Zoidberg said.

Fry then hugged them both and then joined his team. Before they turned around to face the space bridge, Roger and Hayley walked over to Steve.

"Steve, I never thought this would happen a second time, but here I am saying good-bye to you as you go off to fight. You just tell your father I said hi okay?" Roger said.

Steve nodded and hugged his best friend. He then kneeled down in front of Hayley.

"Hayley, I'm sorry I burst out laughing when I first saw you like this. It's just that, I came here from a thousand years ago and I haven't really grown up yet and…"

"Steve you're wrong." Hayley stopped him.

"What?" Steve said.

"Steve, you have grown up so much. You actually taught me a really valuable lesson." Hayley said.

"I did?" Steve asked.

"Yes. I was always against fighting and thought there should only be peace. But you and the other AutoKnights taught me that sometimes, peace is something that you HAVE to fight for." Hayley paused for a second. "YOU'RE the reason I ran for president. I wanted fight for peace just like you."

Steve smiled.

"You did?" Steve said.

"Yeah. Steve I am very proud to call myself your sister. And I want you to have this." Hayley said.

One of Hayley's spider arms reached into a hidden compartment under her jar and pulled out a necklace. Steve recognized as the one Hayley usually wore. It was her old peace symbol necklace.

"Are you sure?" Steve said.

"Just promise me you'll be alright." Hayley said.

Steve smiled and took the necklace. Instead of placing it around his neck, he wrapped it around his wrist so the peace charm dangled there.

"I promise." Steve said.

Steve picked up the jar and hugged it as best as he could. He then placed it down and Roger and Hayley went back to their group.

"Thank you all for your help." Trevor said. "And thank you for accepting us as friends."

"No problem at all." Amy said.

"We're going to miss you guys." Leela said.

"You'd better run along now. Good luck AutoKnights." The professor said.

"Thank you guys." Takamon said.

"Til all are one!" Violet shouted.

"TIL ALL ARE ONE!" Everyone else shouted.

The seven knights and the digimon all turned around and walked to the bridge. On by one, they all walked inside. When it was Fry's turn, he gave one last look back and waved. The rest of them waved back to him and he entered the bridge. He was the last one in the bridge. When he walked inside it. The bridge slowly started to get smaller. It got smaller and smaller until finally, along with the people inside of it, the space bridge disappeared.

"I love you, Sideswipe." Leela said.

* * *

Me: There it is! The AutoKnights 4 is complete!

Trevor: Wow you weren't kidding. You really didn't give any hint as to where five is going to take place.

Me: Like I said. It's a surprise.

Takamon: Well how long are we going to have to wait for you to start up five?

Me: You won't have to wait long my friends. Number five is coming. And to my followers, I hope you don't quit on me now because the best is still on the way. Until then, as always, peace bitches.


End file.
